Mischief Managed
by Enigmatix
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have decided to place an advertisemnt in the Daily Prophet. Their mission: To find a girlfriend for their Potions Teacher, the one and only Severus Snape. Bt painful shocking things reveal themselves that will leave you speechless
1. Chapter 1  The OWL is sent!

**Ms. Felicity of Deryshire Presents to you, the very first chapter of my new story entitled 'SETTING SEVERUS SNAPE UP'**

**Summary:**** Harry, Ron and Hermione have decided to place an advertisement in the Daily Prophet under the Singles' Column. Their mission: To find a perfect lady companion for their Potions Teacher, the one and only Severus Snape. Will it turn out perfectly or will things go bad? Subscribe to the story to find out!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

'Alright, this is it', Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione as he studied the piece of parchment one more time, 'wonder if it will sound a bit too much to ask for?' and he laughed.

'Na, it's too little if you ask me', Ron said reading the writing on the parchment and Hermione pulled it away from Harry, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

'A decent, sophisticated yet good looking male almost age forty, is seeking after a potential female companion. Personal assets include...'

'Being a slick git', Ron jeered interrupting Hermione and she narrowed her eyes at him then continued.

'A master at potions and a reasonable amount of tolerance and kindness...don't you think that is too little? I think it's too little', she said looking at Harry and he shrugged.

'Yes, you forgot ONE tinsy winsy detail that you ought to mention', Ron said looking like a child who had been naughty.

'What's that?' Hermione asked.

'HE'S A DEATH EATER!' Ron exclaimed and shook his head.

'We CAN'T put that!' she cried and continued reading, 'it would be most preferable if interested person replies using the following address. Please send picture along with basic personal information. You think anyone will reply?'

Harry shook his head, 'never. But let's keep our fingers crossed', and with that, he took the parchment from Hermione, folded it into a neat square and slid it into an envelope, then wrote the Daily Prophet's address on the front.

Ron then gived the envelope to the owl that belonged to George and off it went, flying into the sunset.

'I suppose we should just forget about it', Ron muttered and he went to the bedroom door and opened it, 'I'm going to see what's going on downstairs', and with that he disappeared.

Harry pulled down the window and sat on the vanity looking out the window of Grimmauld's Place. It was the summer holidays and he, Ron and Hermione had decided to spend it here after Sirius had pleaded with them. The Weasleys had also decided to come as well and it was a full house with Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George, Ginny as well as Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Harry all there. Suddenly the door opened again and in walked Ginny looking bewildered. She looked at Harry as she came into the room and sat on the bed beside Hermione.

'What did you three do?' she asked.

'Nothing', both Harry and Hermione said and they fully sounded guilty.

'Well I just saw RON dancing down the stairs and he just happened to let it slip that you have finally managed to set up the 'slick git'', she said.

Harry didn't want Ginny to know what they had just done because she would be angry at it. He however decided that it wouldn't make much of a difference if he told her or he didn't tell her because she would eventually pry it out of either him, Ron or Hermione.

'Well', he said and looked at Hermione for support, 'we-we thought it would be nice if we found a lady friend for Snape...'

'WHAT?' Ginny exclaimed and stood up, facing Harry, 'you DIDN't. Tell me you didn't do what I think you did, Harry.'

'Well it wasn't me alone in this', he instantly said, looking at Hermione, 'Ron as well as Hermione helped too. They were in it.'

'But it was your idea wasn't it?' Ginny asked still looking at him directly.

'It WAS his idea yes, initially...'

'HERMIONE!' Harry cried interrupting her, 'YOU were the one who said that maybe it would be best for him, maybe it would be nice for him to find someone who might actually change him!'

Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, 'who wrote the advertisement? Whose writing is it in?'

And instantly Harry's cheeks turned crimson and he turned away to look out the window, pretending to find something interesting outside.

'Oh Harry!' Ginny cried and grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her, 'it WAS your idea!'

'I don't know what you're talking about', he said and winked at both of them then went to the door, 'what advertisement?' and he walked out of the room.

'HARRY POTTER YOU COME BACK HERE!' Ginny shouted and when he didn't come back, she sat next to Hermione and demanded that she explain what they had done.

'Well, we just wrote out an advertisement to place in the Daily Prophet, under the Singles' Column.'

'And what did it say exactly?' Ginny asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

'Just that a sophisticated man almost forty is seeking a female companion for possible dating...'

Ginny smiled, 'definitely SOPHISTICATED.'

'Yes, but I don't think anyone will respond do you?' Hermione asked, 'who responds to such frivolous advertisements?'

Both of them stared off out through the window and Hermione laughed.

'We might be surprised Hermione.'

'Who can be THAT desperate?' and Hermione lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, 'I mean come on, to date a Potions Master?'

'I think they will know its Snape,' Ginny suddenly said and Hermione got up and looked at her, her forehead creased with concern.

'How will they know?' she asked.

'Well come on Hermione, how many Potions Masters are there?'

And Hermione got up from the bed, then went to the window as if she had some power to call back the owl then she walked towards the middle of the room, looked at Ginny and walked out the door, muttering nervously to herself. Ginny smiled and she then lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling trying to picture how Snape would react when whoever the woman was would pay a visit to him.


	2. Chapter 2  Alice from Geekland!

**Alright! Here it is: my second chapter to this comedy/thriller and I say thriller because I know many of you are anticipating what is going to happen! Keep reading though! I urge you to! PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**CHAPTER TWO**

'Three days have passed Harry', Hermione was saying as she sat next to him on one of the couches in Grimmauld's Place, 'THREE days and no one has replied YET.'

She had a copy of today's Daily Prophet in her lap and it was opened at the Notices page. Right under the Singles' Column there was the advertisement in bold italics for anyone to see if they happened to look hard enough. Ron was sitting on the ground rummaging through his backpack that he was going to take along with him when they went back to Hogwarts which would open a few weeks from then.

'Who is so stupid to reply to THAT?' Ron asked as he took out a rolled up pink candy from the inside of a pocket and sniffed at it. Hermione watched him as he took off the wrapper and bit into it, then he closed his eyes and slowly chewed. 'Hmmm', he said and looked at her, 'what?'

'Oh nothing', Hermione said sarcastically, 'except for the fact that you seem to eat ANYTHING that you can get your hands on!'

'A man's got to eat!' Ron exclaimed with his mouth full of candy.

'Right', Harry said smiling and when Hermione shot daggers his way, he looked at his knees and bit his lips.

'I suppose we should go down to breakfast now', Ron said and was about to continue when Fred and George walked in smiling ear to ear.

'Guess what Harry?'

'Yeah guess what?' both of them said as they came in and sat on another couch opposite the one Hermione and Harry was sitting in.

In Fred's hands were five white, squared envelopes and he handed them over to Harry, his eyes bright with anticipation and excitement.

'These are...' Harry begun and they interrupted him.

'Yes they indeed are', both of them chimed looking at the envelopes and not at Harry.

'Fred and I were down town trying to do some quick shopping for mom when we', George said winking at Fred, 'decided to check with the post office to see if the BOX had anything inside and voila!'

'Yea we took the key, telling the man that 'Adam Pitton' was our cousin and HE had sent us for his mail, we showed him the fake permission slip...'

'But thank goodness he didn't ask for I.D', George said interrupting, 'or else there would have been evidence to lead to us!'

'Yes and he gived us the key so we opened the box and there were five bright white envelopes looking right out at us!' Fred continued smiling as wide as ever.

Harry handed took one envelope and handed one each to Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.

'Well let's open them then!' he exclaimed and looked at the one he held in his hand.

The handwriting on it was rather small and neat, and the woman, whoever she was, had a habit of curling her Cs and Ss a little too much. He tore the end of the envelope open and slide out a piece of parchment. Looking around, he saw that the others were doing the same and Ron was already reading his bit of parchment, a wicked smile appearing on his face.

'Oh this IS interesting', Ron said smiling as broad as ever, 'listen to this...'

'Not as yet Ron', Hermione said still looking at the parchment in her hands, 'we'll take turns reading out what each of them says aloud. Fred first.'

'Oh alright', Fred said and cleared his throat and began to read:

'_Dear Mister Unanimous,_

_My name is Alice Hudson and I love the idea of getting to know you a little better. I happen to love sophisticated men, especially those that are intelligent as you seem to be. A Master at Potions! That sounds romantic! _

_Perhaps we can make our own little love potion when we meet!_

_A little more about me then: _

_Full Name: Alice Anne Hudson_

_Ethnicity: Caucasian_

_Age: 36 _

_Height: 5 feet 6 inches_

_Strengths: Can cook really well and I am a writer. _

_Children: None_

_Might I just add that I was never married because I always hoped that I would meet the right man at a later date and this might be the opportunity! I would love for us to go on a date or meet at least. I know I didn't say a lot about myself because I don't always trust these sort of connections but when we meet in person maybe we can get to know each other a little better!'_

_Your Loving_

_Alice'_

'Alright, that's it', Fred said putting the parchment on his lap and picking up a small photo, 'now check this hot babe out', and he handed the picture to George who was close to him.

'Whoa!' George cried and he whistled, 'SHE ought to scare Snape into turning a happy man!' and he handed it to Ron.

'Blimey!' was all he said and quickly handed it to Hermione whose eyes widened when she saw it.

'Well she looks alright', she said studying the picture, 'a bit geeky but cute', and she handed it to Harry.

Harry took the picture and looked at it. Alice was the type of woman you'd see bending over thick volumes of books at a local library. She looked almost like Professor Trewalney with those huge thick spectacles and bushy black hair. She was wearing a pink wool jacket with a black heart on it.

'Definitely off the list', he said and handed it back to Fred, 'as much as I would like to torment Snape, ALICE is not what I had in mind.'

'Well what is wrong with HER?' Hermione asked defensively, 'because she looks like a geek that means she isn't nice? I'll have you know that geeks are romantic.'

'Not that geek', Ron said and he nudged George to read his parchment.

Before George did read his, Harry unfolded his parchment and quickly looked at the picture that was attached to it. It showed a beautiful red headed woman with green eyes and flush cheeks. If Harry didn't know that his mother was dead, he could have honestly believed that it was Lily. Her features were not like his mother but sharper and she had high cheekbones and a narrow face that gived her a pixie look. Harry instantly loved this woman not because of the way she looked but there was a sort of happiness radiating from the smile she had flashed the camera.

But the question was, did he want to set Snape up with such a beautiful, obviously nice woman?


	3. Chapter 3  Little Rose Riding Hood!

**And here is the third chapter already! Read on...Hope you enjoy! and PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**CHAPTER THREE**

George looked at the bit of pink parchment in his hands and smiled.

'You ought to smell this one', he said sniffing it, 'smells like a rose.'

'Oh read on will you!' Ron urged George.

His brother held up the parchment and breathed in then began:

'_Dearest Unanimous,_

_Hi. My name is Rose Wilkinson and I am writing to inform you that I have read your advertisement and I am quite interested in getting to meet up with you. You seem like a decent man. For someone who is skilled in potion making, I must say it takes quite a brain and patience to attempt such an area of study. Patience is a gift never overlooked by me. I also love sophisticated men because my mother always told me that I have a gift of loosening stiff people. Just one swallow of my tomato soup and you will feel all of your screws loosening up...'_

'Now if I might just interrupt for one moment', George said stopping and looking around, '_a swallow of my tomato soup_? Sounds weird to me.'

'Yea, I bet she is a granny sort of woman', Fred said laughing.

'More like a mother figure if you ask me', Ron said smiling, 'I'd wager she has a few wrinkles to hide here and there, in addition to the fact that maybe she wears an apron.'

'Hey stop that!' Hermione cried looking at Ron then George and Fred, 'not because a woman says that it means she is a GRANNY. I mean most men would love for a woman to cook for them. Such as YOU Ron!'

'ME?' Ron asked looking at her, 'why me?'

'Because you eat nonstop!'

Harry cleared his throat and said quickly, 'continue George.'

'Alright', George said smiling and he continued:

'_...when that sweet warm sensation moves through your body. Also I love to read so when you get home and you are all tired and worn out, I can open a book of poems and recite one to you whilst massaging your shoulders with one hand. I can manage._

_On the lighter side of things though, I have one son and he is almost fifteen now. I have just touched forty but hey, I believe that love has no age limits! Now don't go casting my letter aside because of my age! I guarantee you that my package is worth more than forty. _

(George, Fred, Ron and Harry are laughing uncontrollably at this point!)

_Please consider my answer a privilege to you because I don't often find such things sensible. I read the Notices page twice daily and after my husband died, I find that I have also gotten this fancy to looking at death announcements on television. You never know who you might see that you know!_

_Yours to consider_

_Rose'_

'I guess we SHOULD set her on Snape!' Fred said laughing with tears in his eyes, 'what do you think guys?'

'Definitely has Snape written all over her!' George exclaimed and rested the parchment in his lap then slid the picture out of the envelope, 'now look at Rose', and he handed it to Fred.

'What?' Fred asked with disbelief and stared at the picture, 'is this a joke?

'Gimme that!' Ron demanded and snatched it away from him, 'no way! I don't think this is HER photo!'

'Yea she probably took out a picture with her daughter and sent it!' Fred cried, 'wanting to set her daughter up with Snape but SHE wrote the letter!'

'Mothers', George said with a sigh, 'bet mom would do that for us.'

Hermione however, said nothing and she passed the picture to Harry whose eyes widened as well. In the picture was a thin, pretty, black haired woman with huge brown eyes. She was wearing a half mooned spectacles and had the kindest smile Harry had ever seen. However, she was also wearing a sweater like Alice but hers was a turtleneck and it was black. Harry thought she looked alright.

'Well she is a keeper', he said and handed the picture back to George, 'even if her mother sent it or not.'

'But she said she was forty!' Ron cried and snatched the picture from George to look at it again.

'Yea, she looks like she hasn't a chick or child and she has just touched thirty the most', said Fred.

'Well THAT is a good thing isn't it?' Hermione finally said, 'a woman who looks like that at forty and has a child already, which is something. I agree with Harry. She is a keeper.'

'But she is FORTY and has a child!' George cried, 'Snape wouldn't like that!'

'Look on the bright side for him George', Fred said smiling, 'she might get him to wash his hair with shampoo and not grease.'

Ron, Fred, George and Harry laughed and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

'Alright then Harry and Hermione, she is a keeper', George said and placed the envelope on the table in the centre of them all along with the parchment and picture.

'Hey wait! What if an old woman is fooling with us and she just sent this picture?' Ron asked, 'then it will be HER who shows up?'

Fred and George smiled.

'Well then', Fred said, 'all the more fun for Snapey boy.'

'Yes all the merrier', said George nudging Fred and they laughed.

'Imagine Snape's reaction when an old lady, greying hair, really deep wrinkles, shows up on the date demanding to see 'MR UNANIMOUS'!' said Fred doubling over with laughter.

'Oh Mr. Unanimous, I am here to respond to your vacancy', jeered Fred, 'I hope I fit the requirements. Oh don't mind my hair, its blond!'

The twins as well as Ron laughed with the latter getting up to try to catch his breath.

'Look at that greasy heedful of black hair', jeered George this time, 'I have just the remedy to wash that. And she will take a flask of some mixture she made up from her garden and attempt to pour it on Snape's head!' George cried and lifted his hand up then tipped over an imaginary flask unto Fred's head.

Harry smiled and couldn't help but finger the picture he held between his fingers. He couldn't wait to read HERS when the time came and he wished that the other candidates weren't going to be keepers.


	4. Chapter 4  Jessica stirs up trouble!

'Alright Ron, have a go at it', Harry said and everyone became quiet once again.

Ron picked up his parchment and held it up for all of them to see that the person, whoever she was, had gone through the process of actually dying the bit of paper pink.

'Slick', he said and looked at the paper then started to read:

'_Dearest lonely and lost but seeking love,_

_I believe that you should be so happy that I responded to your advertisement because I am definitely the sort of woman you are looking for. I am currently employed at a massage parlour, working long hours rubbing and massaging all sorts of men here and there. It's not surprising that the scent of lavender and lilac is what I smell even when I am out of that place. I'd be happy to give you a massage or two when we meet. In addition to that, I have been with several men and find that the very thing that satisfies a man is found in the depth of a woman's crotch. Admit it. You men can't be pleasured by any other creature in this world other than a woman. To feel the warm sensation of sliding that stick into us, and observing our expression as it changes from happiness to deep pleasure. _

_To feel our hands deeply rubbing down your back and towards your private area, it just makes you want us to touch you again and again. Well I can give you all of that plus a lot more if you allow me to perform my operation on you and explore you using my hands and mouth..._

'Ron stop!' Hermione cried, placing her palms on her ears and looking at Harry, 'I believe we can skip that one!'

'Why?' Fred, George and Ron asked in unison.

'Because it is too graphical, I mean come on, what kind of woman writes and thinks like that?' Hermione asked.

'A woman who knows how to clearly satisfy a man, Hermione', George replied, smiling broadly and he nudged Fred, 'just by using words, she can massage your thoughts!'

'Among other parts', Ron said, 'I think she is brilliant.'

Harry looked at Hermione and thought that she was right. It was too much and he didn't want to hear any more of it because honestly, he just wanted his turn to come. Clearing his throat, he told Ron to stop.

'Goner', he said and Ron stared at him blandly.

'What?' he asked obviously disappointed that Harry had chosen to discard the woman's letter.

'I said it's a goner. Go on Hermione. Your turn now.'

'Hey wait!' Ron said, 'let me read it out. We don't even know her name as yet. There's just a small piece left.'

Hermione sighed and this time, Harry noted that she was not in the mood to argue with Ron. Getting up, she walked to the window and stood there looking out. Everyone was watching her as she stood there and then he saw Ron divert his eyes to the parchment and continued reading. Harry felt that it was a very rude gesture by him to not consider Hermione's feelings, with her being a girl and all. He didn't want to hear any more of the letter as well but he said nothing and allowed Ron to continue. He didn't want a confrontation right then.

'_...explore you using my hands and mouth and then bathe you in lavender oil, using my hands to massage any tension out of your body before we move unto the next level. Let's just say that when I'm finished with you, you will have to admit that I was an excellent choice. There isn't much more to say about myself so I am just going to end it here and there is my contact number attached to my letter and my picture._

_I know you will call on me soon._

_Your potential date_

_Jessica McGonagall_

'Blimey!' Ron exclaimed, 'you don't think she is related to Professor McGonagall do you?'

'Na', Fred and George said in unison.

'Well then let's vote', Ron said looking around, 'who believes we should consider her for Snape?'

Fred, George and Ron raised their hands and Hermione turned around from the window and strode towards them, her face flushed with anger. Harry realised that she just couldn't restrain her thoughts and outburst anymore and Ron was going to have it. Both Fred and George saw the anticipated blow and got up.

'Well', said Fred looking at George, 'I think we'll go see what's happening downstairs. Don't you think so George?'

'Yes', George agreed and they begun to leave.

'No sit down. Don't leave', Hermione said and they looked around then sat back down.

'Give me that letter', she coldly said and stretched out her hand towards Ron.

When Ron didn't move a muscle to hand her it, she walked towards the table and snatched it up. Harry was looking at her with a bewildered expression on his face. At times like these, Hermione's actions were unpredictable because when she got angry she was capable of doing just anything.

'Are you mental?' Ron asked looking at her, 'give it back here!'

And they all watched as Hermione held up the letter and tore it down the middle. The picture fell onto the floor unnoticed by her. Harry wanted to know what was going on in her mind at that minute to make her act so hurt and angrily. He wanted to know why she was taking the situation so deeply but didn't dare ask her in front of the others.

'What did you do that for?' Ron asked angrily looking at her.

'Harry, I believe it's MY turn right?' she asked and sat down once again ignoring Ron's stare.

'Yea, it's your turn', Harry agreed and was surprised at how calm she had gotten.

'What did you do that for?' Ron repeated and Harry looked at him.

'Ron don't make me reply to that question', Hermione calmly said but Harry could pick up sarcasm in her voice.

She picked up her parchment and looked at it then before she could begin, Ron got up.

'I don't need any of this', he said coldly and started to walk towards the door.

'Well go on then', Hermione said, 'your choice Ron.'

'My choice?' he said turning around and coming back, 'MY choice? After what you just did, it obviously shows that you have disregarded my feelings!'

'And you didn't just do the same to me?' Hermione asked, her voice rising.

'What I did was be fair, unlike YOU who takes everything to the heart!'

'FAIR? That's what you call fair Ron?'

'Yes! That's what I call fair! Just because...'

'STOP IT!' Harry shouted and stood up.

'Hermione come on, sit back down and read us your parchment and Ron', he said turning towards him, 'you can do what you want but don't be sorry when you're not here to make a choice between who we chose or not.'

'So you're siding with her then?'

'I'm not siding with anyone', Harry said getting annoyed, 'come sit back down Ron.'

Ron was looking at the top of Hermione's head from where he was standing for quite a few seconds then he came back into the room and sat down.

Harry hated when they argued like that because it always seemed as if he HAD to step in and stop things. On some occasions he just didn't feel like even saying anything because he was afraid that if he did, one of them would turn on him instead. He had already begun to dread the rest of the plan they had and felt like giving up and forgetting about it but then the picture in his hand caught his attention and he urged Hermione to continue.


	5. Chapter 5  What about young Georgiana?

The place was beginning to grow cold as the sky grew dark signalling a later shower of rain. As a soft chilled wind drifted through the window and into the room, Hermione snuggled up to Harry and started to read her letter. They had previously decided to call it a morning and had went downstairs to eat then after idling around the house for the hours that remained until the afternoon, they all met back upstairs later that evening to continue reading the letters left. Fred and George had remained as well as Ginny and she was angry at the fact that they hadn't called her earlier to hear the beginning of the reading of the letters.

All of them were seated like before except that Ginny was now sitting next to Hermione. Ron was now holding the previously discarded photo of Jessica in his hand and refused to look at Hermione.

_Dear Sir,_

_I am also single. I don't usually believe in the one man one woman thing but I keep saying to myself that I will find HIM someday to settle down with and I'll stop playing around. I have tried it all and have found that I simply adore older men, even the sophisticated ones because I love surprises. I love the idea of searching for the true person within a person. _

_Growing up in New York I have been exposed to a lot of things, living in a very ghetto neighbourhood with gangs, guns, you name it. Currently an officer, it is my duty to seek out crime and tackle it, kicking ass as I go alone, so I am not shy, soft girl who cries and demands attention. However like any other twenty year old there is out there, I want to be loved. _

_I haven't found it in the other guys I was with because they were all too young and childish, talking about cars and being concerned about how they gel their hair and how low they wear their pants. I prefer an older man, who is much more mature and knows what he wants. I don't like guys who are uncertain of themselves and are not fully adjusted to life and what it has in store for us. _

_You might want to know why I am a police officer and I am a witch. It's simple. I had grown up not being fully aware of my capabilities and have grown so accustomed to being in the muggle world that I prefer not to engage too much in it. I like it simple and void of most magic. However if you prefer magic I'd be happy to change my point of view and consider it again._

_My job is tough and it has made me tough and I promise you that I can be loyal. Even if we are just friends, that would do _

_With regards_

_Georgiana Anne Maria Winston_

'Look at her picture', Hermione said and she passed it to Harry first.

He was looking at a very pretty slender girl in a police uniform. She had a kind face and huge brown eyes that seemed to cast a feeling of understanding and no nonsense feeling on him. Her hair was tied back and she was smiling.

'Well she IS young but she sounds nice doesn't she?' Hermione asked and smiled.

'The million dollar question is can Snape handle a cop?' George asked smiling, 'cops are known to be tough in almost everything they do you know.'

'Yes, you know what they say about women in uniforms and besides she is far too young for him. She might give him a heart attack', Fred said also smiling.

'Yea', George said nodding excitedly, 'she can probably get very, very naughty.'

'Very', Fred agreed.

Ron at this point refused to even participate in sharing a little humour and Hermione was in all smiles. Harry on the other hand was thoroughly excited that his turn was next and he couldn't wait to read the letter in his hands.

'Yes let's keep that one', Harry said nervously, 'shall we move on then?'

'Wait a minute', Ron quietly said and they all barely heard him, 'what are our intentions REALLY Harry?'

'I'm sorry?' Harry asked not sure what Ron was trying to ask.

'I mean, I don't quite get it. What are we really trying to achieve here?' Ron said, 'what are we trying to do to Snape?'

'Well', Harry said looking at Hermione and the twins, 'we are trying to find someone to set him up with, you know, for fun.'

'Or potential romance', Fred said smiling.

'We're not trying to disgrace him or anything, just set him up', Harry said, 'see if it would do him any good. After all, he does seem lonely all the time.'

'But what fun would it be if we don't find someone fun to set him up with?' Ron asked.

'I understand where you're coming from Ron, but we can't set him up with HER. She sounds like she wants ONE thing and what we want is for Snape to have someone who shows him what love is and what it can be like to love.'

'Very touching', Fred said.

'Yes, have you considered writing a book Harry?' said George jokingly and Harry smiled.

'Since when do you care for the git?' Fred asked.

'Since I realised that maybe Snape might be the last person who seems to need love but he probably needs it love the most. I'm not going to give him it; I think he needs a woman to love.'

'Yea at his age', Ron said, 'it might change him don't you think?'

'Yea it might', Hermione said sighing, 'and that's nice Harry. To actually think Snape ought to be loved.'

'Well everyone does need to be loved by someone', Harry said.

'Yes. Even Snape', Ginny said.

'He is loved by Voldemort I'm sure of it', Fred said, 'and maybe by Narcissa and Bellatrix as well.'

All of them either laughed or smiled. Ginny was looking cautiously at Hermione as she snuggled closer up to Harry, a warm smile playing on her lips. She wanted to be there.

'Death eaters aren't capable of loving, is what I have found out', Ginny said looking at Hermione, 'Snape could be different but who knows.'

'Coming back to Georgiana, I still think she's too young', Harry said, 'twenty? I mean, what would Snape do with a twenty year old?'

The twins smiled wickedly and Ron laughed.

'Lots of things', they both said.

'For one', Fred continued looking at George, 'she can teach him what young love feels like. You know, loosen up his springs.'

'Yea I bet they need oiling. I wonder if Snape ever managed to make out with a girl or a woman?' George asked smiling.

'We can never put it past Snape when it comes to anything', Hermione said with her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around her body, 'you can never know people's intentions when it comes to love especially.

'Like you', Ginny muttered but Hermione didn't seem to hear her.

'I bet Snape had loads of girls chasing after him in Hogwarts, back in the days', Ron said sarcastically.

'Yea to wash his hair', Fred joked and George laughed.

'Before the night is out, I want us to hear the last letter', Hermione said, her eyes opening and trying to read the letter Harry held in his hand.

'Go on Harry', Ginny said smugly.

'Yea go on, before mom comes up and chases us to bed', Fred urged.


	6. Chapter 6  It's Harry's turn finally!

Before Harry could start, it started to rain heavily, the raindrops pounding on the roof above them and Ron as well as Hermione yawned widely. Both Fred and George were now sitting on the carpet with Ron and Ginny had finally decided to get up and sit on the other side of Harry so now he had both Hermione and her leaning on him.

'Just look at you', Ron said smiling.

'Yea look at you', Fred said, 'quite the ladies' man aren't you Harry?'

'They always say two birds in the bush are much better than one in the bush', George said.

'YOU MEAN', Hermione said matter-of-factly, now sitting up, 'that a bird in the bush is worth two in the hand.'

'In Harry's case, my version can be applied very well', George said winking at her.

Hermione looked over now noticing Ginny on Harry's right and her on his left with her arm through his and sighed.

'I'm feeling COLD', she said.

'Oh that's what they always say, right Fred?'

'Right George.'

'Oh shut it!' Hermione exclaimed smiling and nudged Harry, 'your turn now.'

Harry finally had his chance so he slowly raised the parchment and began to read:

_Dear Unanimous,_

_My name is Kate Anne Kudroy and I am writing to you to inform you that I am interested in meeting you and trying to get you to go on a date with me. I'm currently staying in a rented flat in Hogsmeade and I hope that it is somehow close to where you reside __ However, putting aside that, I'd just like to say that this is my first time responding to this sort of advertisement. I don't really trust you 'unanimous' men because of the stalkers and killers rumour. _

_At this stage in my life, me being now thirty six, I don't really find the courage to go out seeking that special someone for two reasons the least: I'm not the type to be brazen enough to put myself up for exhibition and I hate the kind of guys you meet at those social events that seem to turn up being drug addicts and drunks and just wanting to bed you. I hope you're not like that._

_I'm willing to try meeting with you because right now, I can't say I'm desperate but I just need a little fun in my life. I've been living by myself for almost all my life since my parents died when I was small and I was sent off to Hogwarts without a friend or anything to relate to. You see, I grew up in London where I seemed to be the only witch residing there. It was frustrating to grow up like that. Then at Hogwarts I was just never the type to want friends, because I liked to be by myself, I find that I am reclusive and totally just the type of woman that has never honestly felt what it is like to be in the true sort of love._

_I think I have said enough!_

_I hope we DO get to meet because I believe I we will be friends, even though I just don't know you, I just have a feeling._

_Yours lovingly_

_Kate_

'Awww', Hermione said smiling because she had been following every line with her eyes as Harry read, 'she seems VERY nice.'

'Yes she does. I think she should be the one', Ginny said smiling as well.

'Now wait one tiny second', Fred said, 'it seems so too good to be true.'

'I agree Fred', George said nodding, 'seems like a fairy tale to me. She sounds too deep and open.'

'And a woman can't be deep and open?' Hermione asked.

'No what I think they are trying to say is that she seems too kind and too willing to share what she is with this person she HARDLY even knows. It makes you wonder', Ron said.

'I agree with Ginny', Harry said and Ginny smiled.

'Thanks Harry', she said, 'well its set then. Kate is the one.'

'Now wait another tiny second', George said, 'what about Rose Red?'

Harry had already forgotten about Rose and as he finally remember, he was ready to discard her.

'No wait!' Hermione exclaimed snatching the picture of Kate from Harry's hand, 'look at her picture!'

She passed it to Ginny who took it without saying anything and then Ginny passed it around. Fred and George whistled with the latter holding the picture a little too longer than usual before he handed it to Ron. Ginny picked up Rose's photo and looked at it then asked what her letter had been like.

'Well it sounded as if her mother or grandmother wrote it', Ron said, 'talking about soup and so on.'

'Yea she sounds too warm for Snape', said Fred, 'he needs someone a bit more up to date and capable of grooving with a death eater like himself.'

'How do we even know this person will even consider Snape after they find out he's a death eater?' Ginny asked and all of them, even Harry stopped to think about it.

Harry realised that Snape being a death eater was something that many witches would find horrible and unsatisfactory.

'Maybe he wouldn't tell her that he is a death eater', Fred said.

'Yea, he can just say he works for some secret organisation who wears black and decided to copy the practice of etching a mark of a skull, JUST like the death eaters' mark, unto their arms', George said sarcastically.

'Snape wouldn't show whoever it is his mark', Harry said and was quite certain of it. 'He wouldn't do that because it would give him away.'

'Yea it would make people start wondering how come Dumbledore has him working in Hogwarts if he's with Voldemort', said Hermione.

'Maybe he will be smart enough and keep his clothes on if she gets too romantic', Ginny said and the twins laughed as well as Ron.

'I'd like to see Snape in action', Fred said trying to stop laughing, 'imagine him trying to make out with this Kate lady, trailing his fingers down her neck, then reaching in for the kiss, hilarious!'

'There's a lot we don't know about Snape', Hermione said, 'who knows if he has a girlfriend already? We never could tell.'

'Trust me', Ron said looking at her, 'Snape is single.'

'But', Ginny said looking at Ron, 'he wears this chain around his neck. I'm sure Luna and I saw one last year. We were coming along the corridor upstairs and he was leaning over the rails so not wanting him to see us and give us detention, Luna and I tiptoed past him but as we passed him, I saw that he was holding this locket in between his fingers and it was attached to a silver chain. A heart shaped locket.'

'Really?' almost all of them asked either verbally or through expressions and Ginny nodded.

'I wonder who gived it to him', Hermione asked, 'it must have been either his mother or a girl.'

'The point is, none of us knows Snape', Ginny continued, 'sometimes I myself can honestly say there are things he does that seems out of the general idea we have of him being mean and harsh and cold.'

'Yea like that one time when he picked up for Harry in second year', Hermione said looking at Harry, 'remember how I think it was Filch's cat had been petrified and we happened to be there?'

'Yea I remember', Harry said nodding.

'Snape instead of being against us told Dumbledore that maybe we were in the wrong place at the wrong time', Ron said.

'Yea and one time, I believe it was our first year...' Fred said.

'Or second', George said interrupting.

'Could be, but we had an case where a girl was seriously injured when a bit of her own concoction flew up from her cauldron into her face...'

'Yea and Snape, when we thought he would have ignored her or insulted her, he went towards her and holding her arm, directed her out of the classroom and I guess to the infirmary', George interrupted.

'His arm was around her as he led her out', Fred said.

'Still a git', Ron said and the twins laughed.

'So we choose Kate then?' Hermione asked looking around at all of them.

'Yea I say we choose her', Ginny said agreeing and Fred and George nodded slightly.

'I think Rose as well as Jessica sounds nice but my vote against you all would be slim to none so I guess I agree', Ron said.

Hermione said yes as well as Harry who was smiling broader than ever.

'She kind of looks like your mother, Harry', Hermione said looking at the picture of Kate.

'Yea I thought so too when I first saw it but her face is a bit narrower', said Ron.

'Yea my mother's eyes were green and her hair was also red just like hers.'

'So now tomorrow we plan', Fred piped up and all of them nodded.

'Tomorrow we plan', Harry whispered and they all decided to sleep in that very room that night after Mrs. Weasley brought up wool blankets. It kept on raining heavily that night and they all snuggled up to each other: Ginny in Harry's arms, Hermione next to Ron and Fred and George sprawled on the carpet.


	7. Chapter 7  Snape remembers HER

That very night as they all slept as the rain poured, Snape sat in his office in the dungeons listening to the rain drops pelt against the window. His head was rested on his arms on his desk and he was crying silently.

No one could hear him as he cried and he wouldn't have cared if anyone did at the moment because it wasn't as if he could hold what he was feeling within himself. As the rain pelted down unto the grounds and against the castle walls, he felt colder and colder and utterly depressed because he couldn't stop thinking of her.

Today would have been her thirty sixth birthday, he remembered and allowed a deep sob to escape from within. He remembered her sixteenth birthday party, the one he was invited to. Petunia and he as well as Buddy, another boy from the neighbourhood had been invited. That night had been so wonderful, as Snape remembered. He could remember how they turned off all the lights and she stole a dance with him in the dark. Of course Petunia had seen but at that moment in time, she had already given up on wondering how Lily could have a friend like him.

There Lily was pressed against him as they danced and he believed he wanted nothing more in the world than to have her in his arms.

Snape turned his head slowly and looked towards the window and saw that the rain was still pelting forcefully unto the pane and then he remembered once again, the night they had made out by the lake on Valentine's night. That was probably the best memory Snape had of her and he always would treasure it because Lily was his first and he was hers as well. When they had made love there that night, he had felt so happy and wonderful to be with her.

It was sad to think now that she had been his ONLY one up to now. Since then he had never been with another woman, he had never made out with any other woman because he didn't believe that it would feel just the same as it felt with Lily. If it hadn't been with her, he probably would have still been untouched. He lifted his head and rested it in his hands, and then he took out a picture he always carried in his robe and looked at it. She was in her wedding dress and he was hugging her, a smile on his face as she had one hand in his hair trying to mess it up. Yes he had gone to her wedding and he never regretted it because the way she had smiled when she saw him was probably the widest he had ever seen.

There he was sitting in a pew at the back of the church as the priest carried on and just at the moment when she had to say 'I do' she looked at the back and into his eyes. For a moment she had hesitated in responding then Snape had smiled at her and he nodded. Just then she smiled tha wide smile and turned to James saying finally 'I do'. Of course it was not what he had always wanted. He had wanted her to be with him but he had begun to understand that it just wasn't going to happen. He then decided to settle with if she was happy with James then he was happy for her.

Then at the reception she had been looking for him all over and he knew it because her eyes were darting here and there. Finally he had decided to go up to her and James and he had hugged her tightly first.

'You came', she had said into his hair, 'because you are here this is the best day ever for me Sev.'

And then he had shook James' hand who wore a surprised look on his face when he saw him. Lupin as usual had come up and shook Snape's hand then embraced him in a quick hug before saying that he knew Snape would show up.

'My best friend is here', Lily had said with tears in her eyes, 'James he actually came and I told you he would. My best friend, oh Sev', and she had hugged him again.

'Lily, stop making him blush', James had said actually smiling then Lupin passed a fluke of champagne in Snape's hand and raised his glass, and so did Lily and James.

'Everyone, I would like to make a toast to Severus Snape, who has been the bride's best friend since they were kids!' he had said in a loud voice and everyone had heard him and lifted their glasses.

Snape had felt so special when Lupin had done that and Lily was smiling and so was James, it had been a wonderful night. He had honestly thought that he would have forgiven James from that night on and they would have become friends. Then Harry was born and when he had showed up at Godric's Hollow to see Harry, James had been drinking and he started to make a scene. With Sirius prompting him, James had embarrassed him, calling him 'Snivellus' again and spilling champagne on Snape's coat. Then he had took out his wand and threatened to hex him. All the while Lily was crying and demanding that he stop, that Sirius stop him but no one could stop James. Snape not wanting to hurt James, not wanting anything bad to happen turned around and walked down the path then disapparated outside their gate.

However, he had gotten to see a glimpse of Harry. The little boy was waving his fists at Snape, smiling and gurgling in baby language. Then Lily had sent a picture of Harry to him and a letter apologising for James' behaviour and he had wrote back but she never responded and he believed James had gotten rid of the letter. Harry was so cute and adorable that Snape had also kept that picture in his pocket until the day Harry arrived at Hogwarts and Snape saw that he was the exact image of James. He just couldn't help but hate him because he looked and behaved just like James.

Although Snape wouldn't dare admit it to anyone but Dumbledore, he loved Harry because Harry was part of Lily. Deep down he did love the boy.

Now as Snape looked at her in the picture he closed his eyes and just wished that he could see her one more time right in front of him. Those huge green eyes and red hair and her warm smile and kind laughter would make him happy again if he ever saw them. He just wished that there was one woman who could grace his presence with the attitude and poise like Lily. One woman who could make the memories of Lily remain in his heart and not be mixed with anguish and pain to make him erupt in sadness and hurt.

Laying his head on the desk again, Snape closed his eyes and within a minute he was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8  The gang devises a PLAN

'Alright, school reopens next week Monday which is two days from now right?' Harry asked around, looking at Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione who were once again gathered in the upstairs room.

It was the day after and they had all been packing their trunks for the return to Hogwarts on Monday so the entire day had been busy. It was night now and they were all tired and eager to discuss the plan on how to fix the date up.

'Yes Harry', Hermione said smiling, 'shall I relate MY idea on what we should do?'

When Harry nodded as well as the others, she continued: 'well its simple. We send an owl to Snape telling him that there is someone who wants to meet him urgently on whatever date, somewhere in Hogsmeade, we'll have to figure out where. Then we send Kate an owl telling her that Mr. Unanimous wants to meet her at the same place.'

All of them considered it for a bit then Ginny spoke up. 'But suppose Snape doesn't show? Suppose he smells something fishy and finds it to be a prank so he doesn't go? I mean, we're talking about adults here who wouldn't fall so easy for a blind date or meeting some strange person somewhere, especially in these dark times.'

'Yea and suppose Snape DOES show up and then when he sees Kate, he creates a stir, you know, like saying he don't know her and why she's here and blah...' Ron said.

'We should just let her walk into Hogwarts and go straight to his office', Harry piped up jokingly and everyone turned to look at him. Hermione had a 'you are brilliant' look on her face and the twins were smiling wickedly as well.

'That's brilliant Harry!' they both said.

'Can she DO that?' Ron asked looking puzzled.

'Well she can with a little help from us', Fred said smiling ear to ear, 'right George?'

'Right Fred', his twin said smiling as well, 'and you four can help as well if you like.'

When the twins only saw confused expressions on the faces of Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron they continued.

'Well, all we have to do is create a distraction', Fred said.

'Or we slip her in', George continued.

'But we must make sure Snape is IN his office before we pave the way for the lady', Fred said smiling.

'And what exactly IS this distraction Fred and George?' Ginny asked sternly because no one could put it past the twins to come up with some sort of mischievous plan.

Fred and George smiled even wide.

'Well firstly, we have to distract teachers, students, anyone in our way.'

'HER way rather, if we are to get her to Snape', Fred said interrupting George, 'we can do that with a little help from our supplies.'

Everyone looked interested and amused as well as excited except Ginny who put on a face just as Mrs. Weasley would do it.

'Fred and George, you know how much trouble your jokes and pranks can get us into!' Ginny exclaimed, looking furiously at them.

'Our dearest sister', Fred said, 'no one will know it's us.'

'In fact', George said looking at his brother, 'they wouldn't even be able to get OUT of the classroom.'

Harry was smiling broadly now because he was beginning to like the sound of the plan but he looked over and saw that Hermione looked as concerned as Ginny. However, Ron was beaming because he loved the idea of jokes and pranks.

'What are you going to do?' Hermione asked.

'Well, there is this freezing solution we have concocted using our magical abilities.'

'That if sprayed unto a bolt or a capable swinging hinge, it can freeze it solid for about five minutes or more', George said cutting Fred off, 'depending on how MUCH you spray.'

'The point is, we can spray the hinges on all the classroom doors leading down the pathway that the lady takes and...'

'Now wait a minute', Ginny said interrupting Fred, 'how will we be so sure that all the classes will be going on then and no one will be walking around?'

'That's where the Marauders' Map comes in, right Harry?' Fred piped up.

'Uh, right', Harry muttered looking at them with a confused expression on his face.

'Even if students are out on the corridors, who will pay attention to a woman walking by?' Hermione asked matter of factly.

'Yea I bet she can just walk by without using any freezing what's its and people might just think she's a parent or something', Ron said.

'What would a parent be doing in Hogwarts?' Fred asked Ron.

'Well the same reason why mom would be there if you two got out of control with your 'supplies'', Ginny said angrily.

Harry just had to smile because he thought that Ginny looked so cute when she was angry. He thought that the plan was a bit loose at certain places but dared not say anything quite as yet. He didn't care much about any plan because he just wanted the woman to get to Snape.

'But it's one thing for her to get IN the castle but what about how she gets to Snape?' Hermione asked cutting in on an anticipated argument between Ginny and the twins.

'Well we will lead her to him', George said winking an eye at her.

'Oh I suppose you'll roll out a red carpet wouldn't you?' Ginny asked with her face screwed up.

'Now now sister, that's a good idea but too obvious. However if you wish for that to happen, might you help us roll it out?'

'Oh shut it Fred!' Ginny cried.

'Oi! Have some behaviour will you?' Ron said looking furious at them and they all looked up as Mrs. Weasley and Sirius entered, the former carrying a plateful of sandwiches. Sirius had a large glass jug in his hand and a stack of cups to which he handed out to each of them as they took sandwiches.

'What you folks up to?' Sirius asked, looking directly at Harry who was trying to pick something imaginary from the lap of his jeans.

'Just discussing school, love, romance, teachers'.

'Godparents', Fred said after George and all of them chuckled.

'Oh yea?' Sirius asked looking amused, 'what have you been saying about me?'

Harry wanted to play along by not telling Sirius about their plan because his godfather would be furious but he wasn't really the type to hide things easily from Sirius. He would always feel guilty if something happened to him and it wasn't related to his godfather.

'The usual', Harry said smiling at him, 'you're fantastic', and Sirius rubbed his head affectionately.

'Aw thanks.'

'I want you lot up to bed early', Mrs. Weasley was saying to the others and Ginny was screwing up her face.

Ginny threw Harry a frustrated glance and they both knew what her mother would say next.

'Ginny I want you up before the others', Mrs. Weasley said and Ginny groaned.

'Let's leave them alone Molly', Sirius said and after Mrs. Weasley had told Ginny again that she had to be in bed in fifteen minutes and she told the others that they should be in bed in an hour, she left with Sirius who winked at Harry and whispered 'good night'.

'I wasn't sure if we should tell him', Hermione was saying and Harry nodded.

'Yea, I mean, he would have been furious if he knew about us setting Snape up', Harry said.

'Well back to the plan', George said and Ginny threw him a look that obviously said 'I have had enough with YOUR plan'.

'Alright, Harry have a go', she said and Harry looked up surprised then gathered himself.

'Well, I was thinking that maybe we should use a cover up. We can send an owl to Snape telling him that one of his high school friends wants to meet him again. He will be curious as to who it is, especially if it's a woman...'

'Do you reckon Snape is still the type to become flustered over a woman?' Fred asked and his twin as well as Ron laughed.

'Any man would appreciate a good woman', George said, 'especially old cold git Snape.'

'Go on Harry', Ginny said angrily and a bit loud.

'Alright, well we don't wait on him to reply but we send her an owl as well, telling her to meet at Hogwarts and like Fred and George were saying, we LEAD her to him.'

'How are we going to LEAD her to him?' Hermione asked and Ron sighed.

'Of all people I thought you'd get it', he said and Hermione glared at him.

'We take her to him.'

'AFTER we spray the hinges of course, making sure the corridor is free from professors of course', Fred said cutting off his twin.

'And there, Harry, is where the Marauders' Map comes in', Fred said winking at Harry, 'we reckon you still have it and we use that to make sure certain people are in their allocated places.'

But before any of them could agree or disagree, the door opened and in walked Tonks, Lupin and Sirius.

'Wotcher people', she said smiling and Harry noticed that her hair was a deep shade of green tonight.

'Good evening everyone, just dropping by', Lupin said smiling around.

'We hope we're not interrupting any teen discussions', Sirius said smiling, 'but we just wanted to see what you guys were up to.'

'Yea we don't want to stay downstairs, I mean...'

But Harry didn't get to hear everything that Tonks said because someone else had walked in behind Tonks, Lupin and Sirius and the very sight of him made Harry feel as if he would wet his jeans. In walked Severus Snape with a slight smile on his face, an expression Harry had never seen before.

'Oh everyone Professor Snape is here', Lupin said looking at Snape, 'we had a meeting with the Order downstairs.'

'Since it's raining heavily, he has to stay it out', Sirius muttered obviously not pleased with the idea.

'Good evening', Snape said still looming in the doorway and everyone either nodded, smiled, cleared their throat, or like the polite Hermione, she was the only one who actually managed to say 'good evening'.


	9. Chapter 9  A sticky situation

'Ah come in', George said staring at Snape, 'we have plenty of room.'

There were in fact, other chairs and sofas around the room. It was so large that the twins as well as Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny only occupied the corner closer to the door. After looking around, Lupin as well as Sirius waved their wands and two sofas came hovering forward to where the others sat. Tonks made herself comfortable, by squeezing in between Hermione and Harry (the former had a bewildered expression on her face, to which Ginny copied as well) and Lupin as well as Sirius sat on one of the sofas. The only one left was to be taken by Snape, who made his way quietly into the room, his robes swishing at his feet, his black shoes thudding lightly on the polished floors and his black eyes on Harry.

'Oh don't mind us', Sirius said smiling mischievously at the lot, 'imagine we are hardly even here.'

But it was and couldn't BE so, Harry thought to himself and he bet the others were thinking the same. Even if they had other things to discuss other than the plan at hand, it would have been awkward to have Snape there watching and listening to them. Harry never could remember Snape every staying at Grimmauld's Place except gracing the Order meetings with his presence then leaving right after. He never even stayed over for dinner. But to have him sitting in the room, it cast an intimidating cloud upon Harry as well as the others. If it had just been Lupin, Sirius and Tonks, it would have been a little less tense.

Lupin, sensing the tension building because Snape was there said, 'I heard the Ministry had recruited work study students for the holidays, Tonks.'

'Why yes', she said smiling and her foot hit the table as she lifted it. A cup fell over and it was a lucky thing it was empty. 'Oh I'm so clumsy', she said blushing at Lupin, 'the Completion Ceremony was today actually.'

'Oh yes, school reopens Monday', Lupin said, 'I wonder if any of them were lucky enough to get assigned to Fudge.'

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the twins were all silent, just silently listening to the new arrivals talk. None of them wanted to say anything, actually, because of Snape.

'Harry', Lupin said beaming at him, 'today should be a very special day to you. Didn't you tell him Sirius?' Lupin asked looking at Harry then Sirius.

'Ah no', Sirius said still looking gloomy, 'never got around to it.'

'Never got around to it!' Lupin exclaimed, 'why Harry, today would have been your parents' fourteenth wedding anniversary!'

When Lupin announced the special occasion, Harry couldn't help but notice one tiny change in Snape because he was looking at him all the time. He didn't know why but since the man came in, his eyes never left his face because Snape was likewise, staring at him, and staring him straight in his eyes. Just as soon as Lupin mentioned that it was his parents' anniversary, Snape's black eyes widened a bit then he quickly looked off to some spot on the wall then at his hands which were clasped in his lap. Harry wondered what had been on the man's mind to make such a change come about in his usually composed attitude.

Harry also noted that Sirius had quickly looked at Snape as well and then he looked at Harry who slightly narrowed his eyes to send him a signal asking him inaudibly if he noticed the change in Snape's behaviour. However, Sirius diverted his eyes from Harry and looked back at Lupin.

'That...that's nice to know', Harry said to Lupin and Ginny threw her arm around him and pulled him close.

'Aw, that's sweet', she said and Harry realised that if there was one person that was brave it was Ginny. She wasn't afraid to show affection or say anything or speak her mind, not even in front of Snape. She reminded him so much of her mother that he just had to smile.

'Yes...'

'I remember their first wedding anniversary', Sirius said abruptly, cutting off Lupin, 'remember Lupin? We were both invited and Lily had cooked up a nice dinner and we had a great time talking.'

Harry saw that Sirius was looking right at Snape as he had spoken, with a look in his eyes that was anything but friendly. He couldn't seem to understand what was going on between Sirius, Lupin and Snape but something was up because he could feel it. Lupin was now drumming his fingers nervously on his lap and looking at the floor whilst Snape was looking at Sirius coldly. He wanted so bad to know what was happening and he wondered whether it was him alone who noticed the tension.

Looking over at Hermione and Tonks, as well as Ron, he saw that they too had noticed because they were all either staring at Sirius or Snape.

'Yes we DID have a good time', Lupin quietly said still looking at his lap.

'It's a good thing she DID marry James or...'

'Harry, all ready for school?' Lupin said suddenly interrupting Sirius who looked a bit surprised by the interruption.

'Are you trying to imply something here, Sirius?' Snape said coldly even before Harry could answer Lupin.

'What do you think I am trying to imply?' Sirius asked back coldly and Fred and George got up.

'What do you say we call it a night folks? Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione?' Fred asked looking around.

Only Ron got up and the three of them silently left the room after bidding everyone good night. That left Hermione, Harry and Ginny there and all three of them looked at each other alternatively. Snape as well as Sirius had diverted their attention from each other to the three that had departed and when the door had closed, they turned on each other again.

'You always create an unwelcoming atmosphere Snape', Sirius said trying to lower his voice to not let Harry, Hermione or Ginny to hear but they did anyway because they were paying close attention to the two.

'So you say, when YOU were the one who began the evening by lamenting about how unfair your life is', Snape said looking furiously at Sirius.

'If it weren't for YOU reminding me of how useless I am to the Order then I wouldn't have taken it on so much.'

'I merely reminded you of what your situation is and how restricted you are to...'

'Guys', Lupin said cutting them off, 'we have in our company, three young ones who I bet would LOVE to hear the two of you lament but it's not appropriate of you two to expose what goes on in the Order with either of them.'

Snape as well as Sirius looked at either of the three of the gang and it was Sirius who got up first.

'I'm going to see if I can make myself USEFUL somehow', he said sarcastically and left.

Snape just sat there looking at anything but the persons in the room then he got up.

'Maybe I should borrow an umbrella', he said and got up.

'But can't you disapparated on the doorstep?' Tonks asked.

'Have business to do nearby', Snape said curtly and after he had bid everyone good night, he billowed out of the room.

'Okk then', Tonks muttered and she checked her watch, 'we ought to go as well Remus. It's getting late.'

Lupin got up slowly then yawned, 'the three of you should be off to bed', he said then came over and rubbed Harry's head, 'don't pay attention to Professor Snape and Sirius, the usual bickering between them we can't ever seem to stop.'

When he and Tonks had left, Harry related what he had felt and noticed during the course of the evening and Hermione as well as Ginny agreed that they saw the same as well.

'Something was clearly wrong', Ginny said, 'judging from Sirius' sudden gloominess.'

'Well it's obvious, Snape probably teased him about him being locked up HERE whilst the other Order members are off doing something', Hermione said, 'it seemed like that.'

'Yea it must be that', Harry said and then after they had talked for a few more minutes, they all departed for bed in hopes of discussing the plan further tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10  The reply letter to Kate

Fred and George slid open the compartment door and looked at the lot seated within. Harry, Ginny as well as Ron and Hermione all looked up as they came in. George remained by the door with is back against it and one foot crossed slightly at the ankles whilst Fred squeezed himself between Ginny and Harry. Ginny pushed open the window and a bit of cold air came rushing in.

'Hello mates', Fred said beaming around, 'we just stopped by to wish you a dementor free trip'

'And to discuss the latest developments in our scheme in setting up our git of a potions teacher', continued George.

Harry realised that they hadn't had time to discuss the plan since last Friday and it was Sunday now. They had been so busy packing for their return to Hogwarts that it had completely slipped their minds and there wasn't much opportunity for them to meet since books and school supplies had to be bought and so on since then.

'Oh dear I completely forgot about our plan!' Hermione exclaimed and squeezed Crookshanks so tightly that the cat yowled and jumped off of her lap and into Ginny's.

'Yea well these couple of days have been quite busy for all of us', Harry said and noticed Luna at the door smiling at him. She saw that the compartment was full and waved then walked on.

'Well with me today I have the reply letter that will be sent to Kate', George said pulling a bit of rolled up parchment from within his bag, 'attention please', he said and cleared his throat:

'_Dear Kate Ann Kudroy,_

_I am writing to inform you that it is my deepest wish to indeed gather a chance to meet with you and for us to become further acquainted. You seem like a very sweet and sincere person and I'd be more than happy to consider your company this Tuesday anytime after four p.m. Might I just add that I'm currently a Professor at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it is there that you can visit me if you wish to. If not I can arrange a time and you a place for me to meet with you. _

_Awaiting an owl to inform me as to if you will come._

_Yours sincerely_

_Mr. Unanimous_

'Suppose she KNOWS Snape!' Ginny asked, 'suppose she is thrown off by knowing that he teaches? Suppose...'

'Suppose your nose was a doorpost', Fred said grinning ear to ear at her and she shot daggers at him.

'Ginny has a point', Hermione noted looking from Ginny to Fred, 'I mean, it sounds a bit...a bit too...'

'Perfect', Ron said interrupting her, 'it sounds JUST like Snape if you ask me, considering the fact that I don't know how he would react to such situations concerning love but...'

'That is NOT the point!' Hermione said obviously crossed at him agreeing the letter was perfect, 'the letter sounds too hazy at parts. I mean, it sounds like if Snape is some serial killer awaiting his next victim or something...'

'IN A SCHOOL?' Ron asked cutting her off again, 'in a bloody school? A bit hazy my...'

'Look!', Harry said over their voices, 'you two cut it out now. Anyone has a quill and a new bit of parchment?' he asked looking around.

Ginny opened her knapsack and pulled out one for him along with a quill then handed it to him. Harry placed the parchment on the Quibbler he had on his lap and began to write. Everyone bent forward to get a glimpse of what he was writing and when he was done he read it aloud:

'_Dear Kate Anne Kudroy,_

_Please meet me at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Tuesday 2__nd__ of September. _

_Send reply via same owl to notify me if you will indeed come. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Mr. Unanimous_

'There', he said when he had finished.

'I like it', Ginny said, 'short and to the point.'

'Indeed', said both of the twins but Hermione's brows were still knitted with concern and worry.

'I don't like it, it's too...'

'Oh come on will you!' Ron exclaimed looking at her sternly, 'nothing seems to ever suit you does it?'

'Nothing seems to suit ME?' she asked, her voice raising again, 'what about YOU Ron who always seem...'

'SHUT IT!' Ginny yelled and they stopped, 'give me the parchment.'

Harry looked at her quizzically but handed it over to her and she got up and pushed past George then slid open the door.

'Where are you going?' Harry asked and she turned back.

'To get Hedwig of course', she said matter-of-factly, 'this letter needs to be sent!'

'WAIT!' Hermione yelled springing up, 'you can't send THAT!' But Ginny had already disappeared to find Hedwig.

'She can't send THAT!' Hermione exclaimed looking around at them, 'it doesn't sound right!'

'And it just isn't right because YOU said so isn't it?' Ron asked coldly.

Hermione shot him a cold look then turned back and headed down the corridor. Fred and George also left after her and when they had gone, he turned to Ron who was now trying to pin his Prefect badge unto his robe.

'Guess I got to go do rounds', he muttered and went out the door leaving Harry alone.

Luna suddenly appeared out of nowhere by the door and stepped in, 'hello, Harry.'

'Hey Luna', he said and she came in and sat down.

'Crazy day isn't it?' she asked in a far off dreamy sort of voice, 'I suppose your head gets all fuzzy when you're in a train crammed with tense students. Plenty of weedlebords in the air', and she placed the tip of her thumbs together and flapped her fingers.

He didn't even ask what Weedlebords was but just gazed out the window. Just then an owl flew by and he was sure it was Hedwig.


	11. Chapter 11  Luna's mysterious story

'You know', said Luna looking over at Harry as they prepared to get off of the train, 'I saw something mysterious just a few days ago.'

She climbed down to the platform below just after Harry and they stood for awhile looking around. Harry couldn't see Hermione, Ron or Ginny anywhere but just as he began to walk off with Luna in tow, Ginny came skipping towards them, her face pink. She was carrying Hedwig on her right arm and in her left was her knapsack.

'Here she is', she said stretching her arm out and Hedwig flew off from her to Harry's outstretched arm, 'mind if I walk up with you guys?'

'No problem', Harry said and Luna nodded as well.

'Did you really send the letter?' Harry asked and noticed that Luna was allowing Hedwig to peck her finger over and over again. There was a thin smile on her face as her finger got pecked and Harry found it a bit amusing to watch.

'Of course', Ginny said, 'we need to get a move on with it.'

'Well I suppose so', Harry said still looking at Luna and they began to walk off.

Harry noticed Malfoy teasing a second year and he heard laughter from Crabbe and Goyle as they watched on. He didn't see Hagrid anywhere and realised that maybe they had gotten off the train a little later than usual because someone had jinxed the compartment door, preventing it from sliding open. He could bet a thousand Galleons that is was Malfoy.

The place was completely dark already and as they walked up from the train to the gates. Harry noticed that the sky was grey, signalling a heavy downpour of rain later on in the night. He realised that that was all he needed right now because a deep exhaustion was taking him over and what he needed the most now was a deep, long sleep. Ginny hugged herself and puffed her cheeks out.

'You were saying earlier that you saw something mysterious Luna?' Harry pressed on and Luna who was staring absentmindedly into the distance turned to him and smiled.

'Why yes', she said diverting her eyes towards the castle, 'just the other day, daddy and I were in a shop looking for robes when we saw Professor Snape. Daddy chose a robe and left me to pay for it and while I was at the cashier, Professor Snape came up and it was very peculiar but he seemed to be in a happy mood.'

Ginny craned her neck to look at Luna and asked, 'a HAPPY mood?'

'Yes', Luna said still gazing off and she smiled, 'he looked over at me and when I greeted him, he smiled and said good day to you Miss Lovegood. I mean, at first I was a bit taken aback by such a greeting but then the cashier started talking to him and things got a bit even weirder.'

Harry was listening to her all right. What could be weirder than Snape actually smiling at Luna, much less anybody?

'What happened then?' he asked and realised that Ginny was about to ask the same question.

'Well, they began to talk', she continued, 'then Mr. Price, the cashier, told Professor Snape that he was still waiting on the invite to the WEDDING and Snape just smiled and said that it would never happen. I was about to put my change into my purse when Mr. Price said 'one day things will get too tempting and you will have to tell him'.

'Tell HIM?' both Harry and Ginny asked and Luna nodded.

'Yes, HIM. I mean it would be bad for Snape if he loved another woman and she had another', Luna said, 'especially if she is married.'

'What makes you think it was love they were talking about?' Ginny asked and Luna looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

'Well they mentioned a wedding didn't they? I suppose I was absolutely convinced when Snape replied that he had no intentions of revealing feelings for someone who deeply loathed him.'

'He said that?' Ginny and Harry asked in raised voices.

'Yes. The poor man, it's dreadful!'

They had now reached the gates and as they went through it, Professor Flitwick looked up and asked them for their names. Harry didn't have time to worry about Flitwick not knowing his name because he was deep in thought about who this 'him' was that Luna had mentioned. These things, these tiny details made him even more edgy that before because he realised it could affect the plan at any time. What if Snape indeed had a fiancée or a girlfriend and none of them knew about her? He rubbed his palms together to generate a bit of heat then looked at Ginny.

She was looking at him as well.

'Don't worry Harry', she said, 'the plan will be successful.'

'What plan?' Luna asked and she turned her dreamy gaze towards Harry.

'Oh uh, um nothing rather important', Harry murmured nervously and they climbed the castle steps.

'Alright', Luna said, 'well I'll see you two later', and she skipped off into the direction of the Hall.

'Bit strange isn't it?' Ginny asked looking at Harry. They had both stopped.

'Yea', Harry said looking at her, and for a fleeting moment he thought that her face was very pretty, especially her eyes, 'wonder who was this 'him'.'

'Could be anyone for all we know. Wonder who Snape's mysterious lover...is'

'And I', began a low, curt voice behind them, 'would like to know why the two of you are lingering outside of the Hall.'

Both of them spun around and came face to face with Snape who was looking down at them. Ginny gulped and Harry felt his throat become dry and his knees felt weak. Did Snape hear what they were saying?


	12. Chapter 12  Tension in the Hall

'You what?' Ron asked with his mouth full of pudding.

'I hope he didn't hear everything we said!' Ginny exclaimed and looked at Harry.

They had managed to get into the Hall and away from Snape without him giving them detention or taking points from Gryffindor. Now Hermione as well as Ron were both listening to them relate what Luna had told them.

'I suppose we could have always been wrong about Snape', Hermione said pulling the bowl away from Ron and whacking him across the head with her copy of the Daily Prophet, 'take your time!'

'Oi!' Ron cried almost choking.

'Well I suppose we can always squash the entire plan then', Hermione continued and all she got was stares from all of them, 'what?'

'FORGET the plan?' Ron asked, 'are you a lunatic?'

'Well if Snape does have a girlfriend then it wouldn't make any sense setting him up with Kate', Hermione said, keeping her voice down, 'besides, if we get caught...'

'We wouldn't get caught', Ginny said, 'let's just do it for fun then. Come on Hermione, don't you want to feel the freedom of getting in a bit of trouble?'

'I hope this trouble doesn't end with me being expelled', Hermione said and looked over at Harry. He was staring strangely at the long table where the Professors sat.

'Harry?'

'What?' he said diverting his eyes to her.

'What's wrong?' Ginny asked.

'Ah, nothing', Harry said and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

It was anything BUT nothing, Harry thought as his eyes wandered back to the staff table and focused on Snape. For a minute or two, after he had taken his seat next to Hermione and listened to Ginny relate the confrontation between them and Snape, he felt his neck prickling. He always got that feeling when someone was watching him and believing it was Malfoy, he turned towards the Slytherins' table but saw that Malfoy was backing him. Then his eyes wandered to the staff table and he instantly noticed Snape's eyes on him.

It should have not been intimidating at all to find Snape's eyes on him because this wasn't the first time it had happened. In fact, Harry could clearly remember during his first year at the Sorting Ceremony when he had noticed Snape staring at him oddly. Back then, it had been a deep, studying look coming from the man he had been loathing for almost five years now. But the way Snape was looking at him tonight was entirely different and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit confused at being looked at like that. He couldn't actually explain the look Snape was giving him but it wasn't a deep loathing look nor was it a cold one. Their eyes met for a minute the most then Hermione had called his name.

Looking back at the staff table, Harry noticed that Snape was looking elsewhere and he turned back to join in the conversation the gang was having.

'...to be done Tuesday', Ron was saying.

'What to be done Tuesday?' Harry asked.

'The plan', Ginny replied, 'I suppose it's a good idea to get it on with early then.'

'But we have to wait until Kate replies so how will we know its definitely Tuesday?' Hermione asked.

'I think she will reply by tomorrow', Ron said shoving more pudding into his mouth, already full.

'So what exactly are we going to do?' Harry asked and the others looked at him.

'Not here!' Hermione cried looking around, 'in the common room tonight.'

Ron made an attempt to shush Hermione by placing a finger on her lips but instead, he knocked over the bowl full of pudding and it spilled across the table and unto Ginny's uniform as well as Hermione's.

'YOU EFFING IDIOT!' Ginny cried out, unaware completely that she was in the Hall surrounded by students and teachers.

Hermione got up quickly and picked up the newspaper and began whacking Ron on the head and before they knew it, Professor McGonagall had walked up and demanding to know what the commotion was about.

'That gived you NO right to swear Ms. Weasley!' she cried and raised her wand, 'scourgify!' and the pudding disappeared from both the table and the girls' robes.

'Fifty points from Gryffindor!' Malfoy yelled mockingly and McGonagall turned to face him.

'Since when do you take points from anyone?' she said looking at him, 'fifty points from SLYTHERIN and ten points from Gryffindor!' she said and walked back to the staff table.

There were a few outbursts from the Slytherin table as some of them that had been laughing, now scowled at McGonagall's back. When everything was settled and Hermione as well as Ginny had taken their seats again, the former looking at Ron as if she wanted to tackle him from across the table, Harry sighed. It was his first day back at Hogwarts for his fifth year and already it wasn't going well.

'Harry', Hermione whispered into his ear, 'look at the staff table.'

Ginny had heard her as well and she directed her eyes to the table too and so did Ron. Before he even looked, Harry knew what they were all referring to and he didn't want to look. However, he did and saw that although the others were looking at him, Snape was staring at him again with that funny expression on his face.

'Why is he staring at you like that?' Ron asked and Hermione gasped.

'Maybe he knows about the PLAN', she whispered and gulped nervously, 'maybe he knows, oh Harry I don't like this, I don't like this at all!' she cried and hide her eyes with the palms of her hands.

This time however, Harry didn't divert his eyes from Snape's but he stared back as long as the man stared at him, until Dumbledore got up to give the welcoming speech did their eyes move away from each other.


	13. Chapter 13  Kate confirms for Tuesday

It was Monday night, their second day back at Hogwarts again and already there was tonnes of homework to complete. Harry stretched his feet out on the chair before him and sighed. He looked over and saw that Hermione was busy with a Potions essay Snape had already given them and reminisced on the class they had today with him. Unusual as it did seem, Snape didn't even utter a word to Harry during class. In fact, Harry had noticed that the man didn't come anywhere near his side of the table that he had been sharing with Hermione and Ron. Things were getting a bit weird, he thought as he watched Ginny climb through the common room door and came skipping towards them.

'It's here!' she said gleefully, waving a bit of parchment in her right hand and Harry sat up, giving her room to sit down.

'Well go on', Hermione said putting down her quill and her forehead became creased with concern, 'read it let's see if the letter we sent was indeed a good idea.'

'Oh you wouldn't stop will you?' Ron demanded, coming over from the fireplace to join them.

Before Hermione could retort, Ginny started to open the parchment and she began to read:

'_Dear Mr. Unanimous,_

_It feels so strange still referring to you as that but I must say I am happy beyond measures that you choose me! I am looking forward to us meeting and why at Hogwarts? Are you a Professor there? If so that is most thrilling because I totally fancy teachers and their dedication to teaching younger children. _

_And the answer is yes, I would be happy to meet you._

_Please tell me your name!_

_Your loving_

_Kate Anne Kudroy'_

'Well?' Ginny asked looking around, 'what do you think?'

'So you read it before?' Ron asked looking at her suspiciously.

'Yes I did and so did Fred and George', she said, 'actually I just showed it to them and they said that since Harry is an expert in making letters brief, he should send the reply again.'

'Me?' Harry said looking a little surprised at her.

'Yes you', Ginny replied.

'I still don't like where this is going', Hermione muttered, her forehead creased still, 'something bad is going to happen. I can feel it.'

'And she has jinxed the plan', Ron said throwing up his hands, 'there you go!'

Hermione turned to him and narrowed her eyes, 'I have jinxed the plan? Don't start with me Ron!'

'Don't start with you?' Ron asked looking angry, 'you always have something bad to say about the plan ever since we started! About the letters, about Harry sending that letter, and now you say...'

'I was just relating what I feel to you all!' she cried, 'I don't like where this is going!'

'Why?' Ron asked, 'why don't you like where it's going? Because you seem to not have any significant say or part in it so far?'

For a minute there was silence as Hermione stared at Ron and Ron stared back then she placed her hands over her eyes and started to sob. Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry on the chair, looked over at him and then at Hermione. Both of them didn't know what to do and was waiting on Ron to say he was sorry or comfort Hermione but Ron did nothing. It was Harry who moved over to her, under Ginny's watchful eyes, to comfort Hermione.

'Ron', he urged, looking at him and using his eyes to tell him to say something.

'Im sorry Hermione', Ron finally said, 'it's just that you always have a problem when...'

'Shut up Ron', Hermione sobbed and got up with her hands still on her eyes, 'Harry write the letter and-and send it. I'm going to bed. Good night Harry and Ginny', and she left.

Ginny made an attempt to go after her but she decided that after Harry wrote the letter, she would go up and talk to her. Throwing a disgusted look at Ron, she pulled a piece of parchment from the table nearby and handed it to Harry. He already had a quill in his hand.

'You didn't have to be that mean to her Ron', she said looking as Harry wrote out a reply.

'But she's always having a problem with anything that she hasn't had a part in.'

'You can't blame her for that', Ginny said looking at him, 'look at what we're doing! We're not even sure how this thing will go are we? For all we know, we can all be expelled by Wednesday.'

'Can you get expelled for doing what we're doing?' Harry asked as he wrote.

'I'm not sure, you know', Ron said looking a bit scared, 'I mean, we're doing it all in good intentions right?'

'Yea right, good intentions and I bet Snape would love to know we are setting him up.'

'Well Ginny he should appreciate what we're doing, I mean there might come a time, if Kate is successful, when he'd have to thank us.'

'If he finds out it's us', Ginny said and she took the parchment from Harry as he had just finished off and began to read it.

'_Dear Kate Anne,_

_Yes I am a Professor at Hogwarts and this along with my name will be vital information for you when you are faced with asking for me when you come to the school. Ask a student where my office is and I'm looking forward to meeting you._

_Yours sincerely_

_Severus Snape'_

'Ask a student? Does that fit in with the plan we have Harry?' Ginny asked putting down the letter.

'What do you mean?'

'Well don't you think we should put that Snape will have someone waiting to escort her to his office when she comes?' said Ginny and she winked.

'Oh yea, sure', Harry said and he made the adjustment on the parchment with his wand.

'So tomorrow it is?' asked Ron and Ginny as well as Harry beamed back at him.

'Oh yes, tomorrow we allow the spring to jump', Ginny said smiling.

'The what to what?' Ron asked and Harry looked at her puzzled as well.

'Oh never mind', she muttered.

(And the curtains close )


	14. Chapter 14 'Let the plan unravel'

Just after Potions class that evening, right around four thirty, Harry, as well as Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the twins met up at the head of the front corridor, near the entrance of the castle. Harry took out the invisibility cloak and handed it to Ron.

'Ready everyone?' Fred asked, 'remember, we do it just like we discussed and planned okay? If anything goes wrong, try as best as you can to alert the others.'

'Good luck!' George exclaimed and he threw his arm around Fred and they walked off, two spraying cans each in their hands.

'Oh God I'm so nervous!' Hermione cried and she held unconsciously unto Ron's hand. He looked down and looked up hopeless at Harry.

'Don't be, it's not an exam you're going to write Hermione', Ginny said looking at her then she rolled her eyes, 'come on let's split up and let the plan unravel.'

'I-I don't like how you put these sayings into your sentences', Ron said and he too was obviously nervous.

'Oh shut it!' she yelled, 'let's go!'

Ron and Hermione ran off quickly to their post whilst Ginny and Harry ran the other way, with a set destination in mind.


	15. Chapter 15 Ron suddenly ceases up

Ron and Hermione made their way towards a concrete column at the entrance of the castle and peered out unto the grounds. There wasn't a soul out there, Ron noted.

'Should we put on the cloak now?' he asked.

'Oh I think we should', Hermione said nervously, 'oh I don't know. Do you think we should?'

'Stop being nervous, Hermione!'

'I can't Ron!' she cried looking around nervously, 'what if we are caught? What if someone comes up and sees us! Oh let's put on the cloak now!' and she grabbed it from him and threw it over the two of them.

So there they were waiting on Kate to arrive and just as Ron was beginning to think that she would not come, they saw a slight figure making its way towards them. The person was just a thin blur now but it became clearly to them as the figure moved closer, that it was a woman. At first Ron didn't know what to do and he completely forgot the plan until Hermione pulled him behind a column and snatched off the cloak. She stowed it away in her knapsack and breathed in then out slowly.

'Alright, here goes', she whispered and she stepped forward, but Ron didn't follow.

'Ron! Come here!' she loudly whispered and beckoned for him to step forward, but Ron still stood in the shadows looking as queasy as ever.

Hermione looked out and saw that Kate was about two minutes away from them and she reached out and grabbed unto Ron's hand then pulled him forward.

'I'm nervous!' he finally said looking at her.

'You shouldn't be! You're brave!'

'Thanks for saying that', he answered, smiling and she did as well.

'Doesn't mean I forgive you as yet though', she muttered blushing lightly and turned to see Kate climbing up the stairs, coming towards them.

Hermione pretended as if she was showing Ron something in a textbook but looking up, she realised that Ron was staring at Kate and she looked up as well and finally got to get a good look at the woman. To Ron, the woman looked stunning, to Hermione, she looked a bit over dressed for a first encounter with Snape.

Kate was wearing a sleek black pants suit that clearly emphasised her hips and full breasts and as she climbed up the stairs, Ron saw among other things being defined clearly. She had her red hair loose, falling around her like a red curtain and on her feet were a pair of nice red shoes that Hermione wished she had. She looked exactly as in the photo she had sent them, in fact, there was still the warmth in her smile as she approached them.

'Hello, good afternoon', she said stepping up to them, looking quite nervous and she smiled shyly, 'I'm here to see Professor Severus Snape.'

'Oh yes!' Hermione dramatically exclaimed, showing a bright smile, 'yes, we were told to show you the way!'

Kate smiled and began to follow them as Hermione led the way, holding unto a still nervous, rock still Ron. They walked up the remaining steps and unto the first corridor where the classrooms were and Hermione looked around. There were no doors opened just as yet and she kept her fingers crossed in front of her, hoping that Fred and George's freezing Formula would work for the estimated ten minutes.

'The place was never this quiet when I came here', Kate remarked in her cool, steady voice as she followed them and indeed the place was quieter. Hermione and Ron knew why of course, because the doors were tightly sealed.

'Yes, classes are in session actually'.

'This late?' Kate asked clicking behind them.

'Well all classes end at around six so...'

'Oh okay I see', Kate said looking around.

'Now um, we have to get back to the common room but Professor Snape's office is right down this way', Hermione said pointing in the direction of the steps leading down to the dungeons. She hoped the next step of the plan was in place already.

'Alright then', Kate said stopping and bouncing back lightly and dangerously on her heels, 'thanks for showing me thus far.'

'Oh no problem', Hermione quickly said and pulling on Ron's arm, she walked off.

From behind another column, she and Ron watched as Kate slowly made her way forward and they threw on the invisibility cloak then followed her.


	16. Chapter 16 McGonagall Misinterprets

'I suppose everything will go alright', Harry was saying to Ginny as they stood by the stairway leading down to the dungeons, awaiting Kate.

'Let's hope so', Ginny replied looking around, 'but you do realise if anything, Kate will be clearly able to point us out right?'

'Trust me, I have been thinking about this thing for the longest while', Harry said bouncing back on his heels, 'we are in so much trouble already.'

'Yea, Snape will definitely pound us into dirt.'

And Harry saw her before Ginny did. There she came walking towards them and for a moment, his breath caught in his throat, almost making him choke. Kate looked so much like his mother that for a fleeting moment, he honestly believed it was her. Not that he clearly remembered how Lily looked but she could have passed for her, except for her narrow jaw line. There she came clicking along in her high heels and immediately Ginny sniggered.

'Boy is she going to scare poor Snape', she whispered as Kate came up and she forced a broad smile to appear on her face.

'Uh, hello, I'm looking for Professor Snape's office', she said and Ginny looked over to see Harry's eyes staring back at Kate dreamily.

'Yes, right this way', Ginny said nudging him but before they could move off, Kate stared hard at Harry.

He realised that she was looking at his forehead. SHIT! He suddenly realised that she would pick up who he was and he instantly wished that he could disappear on the spot.

'Harry Potter?' Kate asked then before either of them could reply, she confirmed it for herself, 'it's you! Harry Potter! Oh my gosh! I've wanted to meet you ever so long!' and she locked him in a rib cracking hug that made Ginny snigger again.

'The Chosen One', she jeered quietly and watched on as Kate stepped back and held Harry at arm's length.

'Wow!' she said and patted his head, 'what a celebrity you are!'

'Well, I-I suppose I am...' but he stopped off as Ginny stuck out her elbow and hit him on his arm.

'Right down that staircase and the second door on your left', Ginny quickly said and pointed down the staircase.

'Okay, right', Kate said turning to her and she looked at Harry for one last time then went towards the staircase, 'maybe this IS a fantastic day after all.'

But just then, Professor McGonagall came hurrying towards them, her robes flapping as she walked. Harry and Ginny immediately felt their hearts do the flip flops and they awaited the drastic events to come.

'Potter and Weasley!' she cried and looked at Kate, 'why are you two not in class and who is this?'

Before either Ginny or Harry could respond however, Kate introduced herself.

'Um good evening, I'm here to see Professor Snape', she said smiling.

Professor McGonagall took Ginny as well as Harry aside and looked at them hard.

'Who is she?' she demanded in a low, curt voice, ' and what is she doing in the castle?'

'Erm, well, you see...' Harry mumbled out but Ginny cut him off.

'You see Professor', she said keeping her voice down, 'the lady is querying after Snape. She's an old high school friend of his, of some sort, or maybe a childhood friend. I believe she knows him quite well', Ginny said smiling.

McGonagall looked once more at Kate and a small smile played upon her lips. Some 'high school friend' the woman was, she thought to herself. Minerva honestly believed that what she was looking at before her, was Snape's girlfriend or ladyfriend to be exact. She smiled at Kate then turned back to Harry and Ginny.

'Alright, show her to his office then get back to your classes or common room, whichever you are supposed to be at', and she walked off, glancing back at Kate one more time then silently sniggered.

'High school friend', she murmured as she walked off.

Ginny and Harry walked back to Kate and smiled at her.

'Sorry for that, that's our Deputy Head Mistress', Ginny said.

'Oh of course, I know her, remember I used to come here?' she reassured them.

'Right', Harry said.

'Well I'll be on my way then', Kate said finally and walked to the staircase once more. When she had disappeared down the staircase, Ginny was about to start on Harry when Ron and Hermione pulled off the cloak and jumped both of them.

'Geese! It's you two!' Ginny cried looking at them.

'Well duh it's us', Hermione replied looking a bit ecstatic, 'I mean, this might be fun after all! Let's follow her then!' and she walked towards the staircase.

Harry looked down the corridor and saw that Fred and George were skipping towards them with wide grins on their faces and he immediately saw the furthest classroom door from them fly open and students began to file out accordingly.

'Barely made it then!' Fred said gleefully as they came up to the lot and students filled the corridor.

'Quick!' Ginny cried and they all descended the staircase that lead to the dungeons.


	17. Chapter 17  Memories anguish him

_Snape's office was a shadowy room lined with shelves bearing hundreds of glass jars which floated slimy bits of animals and plants, suspended in variously coloured potions. In a corner stood the cupboard full of ingredients that Snape had once accused Harry – not without reason – of robbing. _

There he sat with his quill poised in midair as he was about to begin to write a report of the Fifth year Potions class he just had. He looked down at the page that was columned according to date and description and then at his mark book that was lying open, alongside his Report Book. Again his eyes ran down the list of students' names to P where he saw Harry's name carefully engraved in red ink. If a student's name was in red ink it meant he or she was doing poorly and once again Snape couldn't help but feel a bit guilty due to the fact that the boy's name was in red again.

I can't help it, Snape thought, as he looked at Harry's name, Lily would probably hate me for loathing him, but because of James...

He could feel the anger building up within him as he thought about James Potter, the boy who made his life a living hell at Hogwarts, the boy who stole his best friend and the girl he had always loved from him and the man who refused to forgive him or never did let him see Lily after her wedding. Getting up, he picked up any book he could reach and flung it against a shelf, causing a few jars to topple and fall, crashing to the floor. He grabbed at his hair and his face became contorted in rage and fury as the hatred he felt for James rushed through his veins.

A low growl or some sort of painful noise escaped between his lips as he looked up to the ceiling and then his hands reached into his robes and he fingered the picture with Lily. The other hand reached around his neck and he found the thin charm necklace she had given him and he held unto it. She had given it to him when they were just eight years old. Snape could clearly remember that night when he had ran away from home because his father had once again, abused him, that time slapping him and he had ran out the door. He remembered running and running and then he saw the white house with the red door and then his tiny hands were reaching out to open the gate...

He had run to the back of the yard, afraid of even knocking on the Evans' door and had hid in their garden, behind a bush. Then he had fallen asleep and the next thing he knew, Mrs. Evans was holding him in her arms and he was soaked. Then she lay him down on the couch and there was Lily looking down at him, her small green eyes wide with fear and concern.

'_Mommy', she had whispered looking down at him, 'mommy is he alright? Mommy he's soaked and shivering'. And she had reached out and touched his cold, pale cheek, her fingers slightly warm._

'_My mother's sister Eileen gived it to me when she came back from Egypt', she had said holding up the necklace with various charms on it, 'it was a birthday present, actually the most valuable thing I have in here', and she peered into her jewel box again._

'_It's beautiful Lily. Look at the charms', and as he had reached out to touch them, their small fingers met briefly and eight year old Lily had blushed a deep red, so did Snape, 'sorry, I...'_

'_No', she had said taking his hand and turning to him,' you're my bestest friend in the world Sev, the only one who I can share personal stuff with and the one who doesn't think I'm weird. Even Petunia thinks I'm weird, but you...take it'. And she had reached out and behind his neck then attached the clasp together allowing the necklace to fall unto his tee shirt._

'_I can't.'_

'_Yes you can', and she had kissed him on his cheek then giggled, 'come on, let's sleep. This is like a sleepover isn't it?'_

Snape made his way to his desk and sat on it, looking around, his eyes now teary and his hands balled into fists. He could still see Lily's small face peering down at him.

'_You don't know me well', he could still hear himself saying, as he hid under a bench in the park and saw her peeking down at him, her tiny red shoes glinting in the afternoon sun._

'_Well then let me', and she had stretched out a small hand, waiting on him to take it, 'come on, come out.' _

And Snape realised that then, no one had ever asked him to hold their hand. He had no friends then and he didn't believe he had any now even. He raised the necklace and allowed it to pass over his head then he looked down at it and sobbed.

'_My name is Lily Evans. And yours is?' and she had held out her hand, smiling, her green eyes wide and warm._

'_Snape, Severus Snape.'_

'_Please to meet you Severus Snape', she had said and before he could even reach out to take her hand, she had grabbed his and squeezed it softly, 'am I really a witch?'_

'_Yes you are. I'm a wizard too.'_

'_A...wow, that's, that's awesome!' she had cried, her eyes wide with fascination._

And Snape realised that that was the first time anyone had ever thought him being a wizard was fantastic. He fingered the charm that was in the shape of a swing set, the first time he had officially met her, she was on a swing set and the second was a clump of trees where they had had a picnic somewhere within the park and he had first kissed her.

'_James gived me this for Valentine's Day', she had said holding up a box of chocolate, 'smell it', and she had held it out for him to smell._

'_No thank you.'_

'_Come on, it smells like a rose. I love the smell of a rose', she had said, a bit sad at him not wanting to smell it, and he had gotten up and walked off a bit, his back to her. Then they had been around fifteen and it was the summer holidays._

'_I prefer the smell of a Lily'._

'_I've never smelt a lily. How does it smell Sev?' she had asked quite unaware of what he was referring to._

'_It smells quite innocent, kind and a bit of everything that can make me happy'._

'_Oh Sev', and she had gotten up to come and hug him. In fact she did hug him from behind and he couldn't have resisted the urge to turn towards her then. Her body was warm and her sweet smell of bubblegum and lilac had invaded his nostrils and aroused a sensation of complete want and longing for her. Then he had reached down, and their lips had met._

He sobbed again and sank to the floor, his body hunched and he fingered the next charm which was a small depiction of the Hogwarts Express then the other which was a heart with the initial L on it. He had made it for her. He had given it to her just a day after he had called her a 'Mudblood'.

'_Lily take it'._

'_I don't want to talk to you anymore Sev', she had whispered, as she stood outside the Gryffindor Common Room looking into his face with hurt._

'_Please Lily. I made it for you', he had pleaded, placing the necklace in her hand._

_She had picked it up and gazed at it and for a brief moment, Snape could have seen the hurt shift away and the love that she had always felt for him come to the front._

'_Thanks Severus', she had whispered and then she couldn't resist it, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him forward, her lips on his and they kissed deeply and hard then she had pulled away, tears in her eyes and climbed quickly back through the door leading into the common room without looking back._

'_Take it back', she had said and James had sniggered, looking at him, 'I don't want any of your stuff with me anymore.'_

'_Yea Snivellus, take it back', James had said, 'she's my girl now. Was she ever yours?' and he and Sirius had laughed._

'_Leave him alone', Remus had said, 'don't take them on Severus.'_

_He had taken back the heart shaped pendant with the L on it on a chain and looked at Lily. When their eyes met, she just turned away and held unto James' arm._

'_Bye Snivellus', she had said and he had felt..._

Snape rested his head in his lap and allowed the tears to flow. It wasn't as if he could stop himself anyway. Then he looked at the other charms: the silver doe, the two figures locked in each other's arms with their lips pressed together then the heart shaped locket. Opening it, he took out the piece of parchment from inside and opened it.

'_In times of hardship or despair_

_I always think of you and wish you were here_

_The memories that we had will always be precious to me_

_You are my only love, my dearest Lily'_

Then he turned over the paper and let out another sob.

'_Charms of memories we both shared'_

'Lily!' he cried and looked up as if he could see the sky there and then, 'why?'

He couldn't remember the last time he had taken off the necklace, probably when he had become a death eater.

'I loved you!' he cried and slammed his fists unto the concrete floor, 'damn it!'

He got up and dusted off his black robe then sat down at his desk. Breathing in and out slowly he tried to control his emotions and then he got up and picked up the book, then waved his wand to repair the broken jars. That was how she had always had him since she died. That part of him never had ever been allowed to come out until she had died and then he had realised that there was no other chance for him to ever see her again or ever be able to get her back.

Harry's Potions Essay slid out of his Mark book and Snape stared at it and the large D etched at the top. I can't continue hating him because of what James did, he thought and could feel another sob coming forth as he thought of Harry's green eyes and Lily. I still have a chance to show Harry how much I loved her, show her how much I cared for her that I'd risk my own life for her son, he thought looking at Harry's neat handwriting. Waving his wand over the paper, he changed the D to A which stood for 'Acceptable'.


	18. Chapter 18 A flaw in the plan

Kate stepped off from the last stone stair and stopped. Looking around, she realised that the Slytherin Common Room usually used to be down below the castle and she shivered to remember her days at Hogwarts. Those were the most horrible days of her life owing to the fact that she was always picked on and bullied because she was a determined Slytherin who was brilliant at work. Never failing a test, she would often be the target for insults and taunting and often times, she just wished she had made it into Gryffindor.

Just behind her, concealed within the shadows, was the gang, crouched low, listening, waiting on Kate to proceed further so they could move on. Hermione had become so nervous again that she had thrown the invisibility cloak over herself and was the only one hidden from view. Ron couldn't see her but could hear her muttering under her breath as they went along.

'Something's going to go wrong, I just know it', she kept saying, 'let's turn back. We shouldn't be here! What if...'

'Shut it!' Ginny loudly whispered trying to grab out to find Hermione and Kate spun around but she couldn't see them still.

'Is anyone there?' she called out but none of them dared answer back. Hearing no response, Kate turned back and walked forward, pass the first door, then stopped at the second one.

By now the gang had moved into a narrow space between two concrete columns and was watching her with eager eyes.

'You think she's going to go in?' George asked and Hermione threw off the cloak and looked at them, her face flushed pink.

'What's up with you mate?' Ron asked, his face screwing up with concern and frustration, 'going to start again? Going to...'

'Look, I just have a BAD BAD feeling about this alright?' she said again and Ginny looked as if she was about to kick her, 'Snape doesn't even know who Kate IS does he? I mean, she's going to walk in there and...'

'He does know who she is, he...' Ginny started off then stopped and she looked around, her mouth formed in a large O and her eyes wide with shock. She looked at the twins who gazed back at her with smiles on their faces.

'We forgot part two of the plan Fred and George!' Harry whispered frantically looking at the twins, 'did you send the owl to Snape?'

'What owl?' Fred asked looking at Harry then reality hit home as he remembered what Harry was referring to, 'blimey no!' he loudly whispered and looked at George.

'But we asked Ron to ask you to write it!' George whispered to Harry then looked at Ron.

'Ron didn't...'

'Ginny said she'd tell you!' Ron said looking flushed as Hermione was.

'I WASN'T told anything Ron!' Ginny said.

Then they all heard Kate's soft knocking at Snape's door. The gang peered out and saw her standing there trying to smooth down her blouse and she was trying to fix her hair as well.

'Do something!' Hermione said loudly and Kate suddenly turned around, looking amongst the shadows.

'Who's there?' she asked for the second time and this time she looked a little longer in their direction but couldn't see them.

Ron had pulled Hermione towards him, the palm of his hand flat on her mouth and twins were hugging each other as they braced against the wall. Ginny had her back pressed to Harry and the later could feel his face flush as he smelt her hair. Leaning forward, Harry as well as the twins braved it enough to step a bit away from the shadows and looked at Kate.

She had knocked again and then the door to Snape's office creaked open.

'Oh my God!' all of them whispered frantically and Hermione gasped.


	19. Chapter 19 Brace yourself

Snape wiped his eyes that were still moist and got up, wondering which student was disturbing him at this time of the day. He hoped it wasn't Harry of all people. At a time like this, if he even saw the boy, he'd lose control of his emotions.

It was strange how most people believed him to be in strict control of his emotions just because he was a good Occulmens. That however was not the case because no matter what, when it came to Lily or Harry, or even James, his feelings couldn't be subdued easily.

It was even much harder when it came to her.

Even when the Dark Lord would mention Lily, he would silently turn his eyes away from him, afraid of showing any emotions; making himself vulnerable. However, Voldemort knew what his reaction would be when it came to Lily. He knew Snape's feelings for her but over time Snape believed that Voldemort believed that his feelings had been a thing of the past. But Voldemort being himself, he didn't care about nor knew what love was, Snape thought.

And now he was by the door, trying to gather himself and get some composure with his feelings. He knew his eyes were a bit red and wished he could have just stepped back into his office and ignore whoever the caller was.

However, he wasn't the type to do such things because of the way his life was lived and how he had become. Any and everything mattered in his life. Any sound or signal, whisper or word meant something to him.

He looked at the door for a while then heard the person knock again.

Dear God, who IS it? He thought to himself as he listened. Just go away. Leave me alone.

He lifted the latch on the door and swung it inward slowly, all the while thinking of Lily and her soft skin, her green eyes and then his clasped hands fell to his sides.

Snape staggered back a little, blinking his eyes about three times and gasped.


	20. Chapter 20 Escaping from the shadows

'Let's get out of here!' Hermione mumbled through Ron's hand and she tried to fight with him, kicking him hard in his shin.

Letting her go, he muttered a curse and stared her down hard, 'what...blimey!'

'Let's go!' she said grabbing his arm as well as Harry's and trying to pull them towards the stairs but neither of them budged.

'We can't go. She'll see us!' Harry whispered.

'So?' Hermione said looking flustered at him, 'it's better than for Snape to see US!'

'Listen', Fred said looking at them argue, 'let's consider this. Kate will introduce herself then expect Snape to know who she is right?'

'Right', George and Ginny said but the former looked a little brighter in face.

'And he'll just look at her and wait on her to tell him who she is right?'

'Right', George, Harry, Ginny and Ron said and still the former looked even brighter in face.

'She'll probably say something like, it's me. Kate Ann. Remember me? I was supposed to meet you here? You ARE Severus Snape right?'

'Right', and this time George said it alone, rubbing his hands together in glee.

'And what will he say?' Ron asked looking at Fred.

'He'll say 'yes but I don't know you' you daft dimbo!' Hermione whispered looking at Ron, 'look I don't care about any of you. I'm getting out of here'. And she turned around, preparing to leave.

'Wait', Harry said looking at her, 'if you leave, then...then I'll leave too.'

'What?' Ginny, Ron and the twins asked in unison.

'It was YOUR idea Harry!' Ginny said angrily, 'you were the one who suggested the whole thing remember? You even sent the owl!'

'I did but I didn't make a plan and all sorts for it!' Harry said feverishly.

'Watch it mate', the twins said, 'we were only acting in accordance of your orders.'

'MY orders?' Harry asked angrily, 'my orders? Since when did I give you an order to make up a plan?'

'Since you initiated it by involving THEM', Ginny said sarcastically looking at Fred and George.

'Oi dear sister, do not be saddened by our expertise in coming up with great ideas to create mischief', Fred said smiling madly.

'But you messed up the entire plan!' Ginny said throwing her hands up, 'you forgot to send the owl!'

'Oh no we didn't', Fred said, 'Harry did.'

'I didn't mess up anything! No one told me I had to compose one to send to Snape!'

'Stop talking so loudly!' Hermione said, 'I'm leaving before either of you make me get expelled'. And with that, she threw on the cloak and disappeared leaving the lot staring into air.

'She can't be serious!' Ginny said, 'Hermione you better be standing there or else you'll pay for winging out later.' But there wasn't any reply or stir of movement before them. It was obvious that Hermione had indeed departed from the lot.

'I think she's right to leave', Harry said looking around, 'we shouldn't be here exactly.'

'Then how will we know what will happen with Snape and Kate?' Ron asked looking at him confused.

'We leave that up to them. Imagine what Snape would do to us if he came out and caught us all here in the shadows.'

'Right on that one mate', Fred said looking at Harry, 'YOU leave then.'

'What? And you lot will stay?' Harry asked looking bewildered.

'Well I'm staying, and so is George. Ginny? Ron?'

'I'm staying mate', George said but Ron looked a little scared and flustered as ever.

'I'm leaving', he said.

'Well if you're leaving then I have to go then!' Ginny said looking disappointed.

'So we don't count? I'm beginning to wonder if we are any part of the Weasley family Fred', George said.

'Oh we are. Only faithful Weasleys would not wing out on a plan', Fred said smiling.

'Right you are mate'.

'Right we are.'

'I'm sick of this already', Ginny finally gived in and she turned to Harry, took his hand and pulled him quickly towards the stairs. Ron followed behind.

Looking back, Harry saw Fred and George staring up at them and then when he looked at Snape's door, he didn't just see Kate.

He could barely see the outline of Snape's face, but then the man turned and looked directly at Harry. The black eyes met the green and for a split second, Harry felt frozen and if it wasn't for Ginny pulling him up the stairs, he would have been rooted to the spot.


	21. Chapter 21 Weak knees

Snape looked out at the woman standing before him and was so taken aback by her looking exactly like Lily, he honestly would have believe it was HER. Her face was a bit narrower but the colour of her eyes, the exact shade of green. Her red hair was longer than how Lily used to have hers but still it was red and had the exact texture like Lily. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. He could feel a rush of some sort coming up from within his chest. It felt like a wave of dread and yet fright as he grabbed unto the door handle with one hand and gazed out at the lady.

'Good evening', she said and her voice was low and mature, not exactly like Lily though, whose voice was firm, very soft.

'G-good evening', Snape replied and he knew his face had changed from its usual paleness to a dull flush of colour.

Who was this woman before him looking almost like Lily Evans Potter? He thought and felt his hands grow cold. He grabbed two ends of his coat and wrapped it tighter around his body, his hands tucked within.

'Are you Severus Snape?' she asked studying him.

'Yes. Who wants to know?' he asked softly, staring into her green eyes and feeling a slight lump forming in his throat.

'Oh. I'm sorry', she said smiling a bit, 'my name's Kate Ann Kudroy. Remember me?' and she held out a hand in anticipation of him shaking it warmly but Snape reached out and took her hand lightly almost holding unto her fingers alone and he shook it slightly.

'Are we supposed to be acquainted in any way?' he asked looking bashful.

He could feel his heart fluttering about in his chest, and hoped that his fingers weren't as cold as they felt to Kate's touch.

'Why yes. You...' Kate looked a bit confused at him and then bit her lips then asked, 'you don't know who I am?'

'Am I supposed to know who you are? Miss Kudroy', and he noticed a bit of movement at the far corner of his eye, just a few feet away from his office door.

There was Harry climbing up the stairs.

Snape's eyes lingered a bit on the boy then Harry turned around and looked right at him and Snape felt his heart quicken as the green eyes found his in the shadowy hall and then Harry turned away quickly. The boy was up to something, he thought. What was Harry doing down in the dungeons at a time like this?

'...advertisement', Kate was saying and immediately his attention snapped back to her.

'I'm sorry? I didn't get that'.

Kate sighed and looked to her left then stepped back, 'you know what, maybe this wasn't such a good idea', she said softly.

'No wait', Snape said hurriedly looking at her, 'come in. We can talk in here.'

Kate looked around her, towards the stairs that Harry was on a few seconds before then looked at Snape. 'Alright', she said, 'I suppose that would be okay.'

As he stepped aside to allow her to pass into his office, he suddenly got a flashback of Lily and himself back at Spinner's End.

'_Lily', he said looking at her as she stood outside on the porch. She was wearing a pink cotton strap dress and pink jelly sandals. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders like red curtains, slightly wavering in the gently afternoon breeze._

'_Sev, can I come in or is this not a good time? Is your parents...? I mean...' and she peered over his shoulder to see if she could see into the room._

_Snape had known that she was looking to see if she could see his father Tobias or his mother Eileen, the later to which Lily had grown to like because of her showering affection on Lily whenever she came over. Tobias however, was always either drunk or angered at something and would be throwing tantrums._

'_No please', he said moving aside, 'come in'. And she had..._

She walked into his office, her high heels clicking, and Snape looked down to observe her feet. His attention was forced upon her legs which were concealed beneath her black pants and her feet almost the size of Lily's. His eyes began to roam unintentionally upwards, taking in her slender figure with her full hips and bosom as well as her narrow shoulders and stiff posture. She stood so erect, her back was as stiff as a poker and for a moment, Snape realised that he almost always stood that way.

'Creepy office you have here', she said hugging herself and looking around, 'so many jars with creatures inside.'

'It might appear creepy...I suppose', he said gazing around at the shelves, making an attempt to see them through a stranger's eyes. They did appear, what was the word...creepy.

'Do you know _all_ the names of those...potions, creatures, aw concoctions rather?' she asked turning to look at him and then her eyes found a shelf just to his right. 'Lacewing fly, gillyweed, broomslang skin, aparagot's peel, and oh!' she moved a little closer to peer up at the jars above, 'are those rabbit tails?'

Snape's eyes widened with interest and he found himself smiling a bit. He always labelled his jars on the lids and from where Kate was standing, she couldn't see the lids so it meant that she was familiar with the ingredients before her.

'Yes they are', he said still smiling, 'tell me, how is it that you are familiar with those ingredients?'

She diverted her eyes from the jars to his then laughed softly, 'well, I guess being a genius at Potions really paid off like my mother told me it would. I mean...'

'You...you're genius at potion making?' Snape asked looking amused yet amazed.

'Why yes, well, I didn't make it a practice but...I used to do quite well in classes. Even Professor Slughorn believed I would have become a potions maker but...'

'Professor Slughorn taught you?' Snape asked shockingly and Kate smiled.

'Yes. I used to come here! In fact, how many years ago was it?' and she stared up at the ceiling for a bit then said, 'twenty one, twenty two, or less. I wrote my O. about twenty two years ago.'

And he had to admit that he was a bit taken aback by her actually being a past student at Hogwarts. Not that he couldn't believe it but the fact that she fancied potion making and was around his age...He tried to search her face for any familiarity but then he felt his heart flutter again.

Only one person in his time at Hogwarts did he know that knew details about Potion making so well. But this was definitely not her standing before him. He figured that he would have known if it was Lily, besides, she was dead. He didn't want her to be but she was.

'Do you remember a student by the name of Lily Evans?' he asked and suddenly realised that he shouldn't have even mentioned her name. It pained him to even say her name just like that and now he had exposed a vulnerable detail about him to Kate.

'Lily?' she asked turning to look at him. She was still looking at the shelves with deep interest.

'Yes. Lily Evans Potter.'

'Lily Evans. Why of course I know her!' she exclaimed looking at him and smiling brightly, 'she was my cousin, Severus Snape!'

And even when Kate found it amusing and laughed lightly, Snape stared at her with shocked eyes and he felt his hands grow cold with fright and before he knew it, he had sunk down unto the chair Kate was supposed to sit in because his knees felt as if they had gone out on him.


	22. Chapter 22  Brainy Katey

'Hey are you alright?' Kate asked coming towards him, her eyes on his face and he looked up at her then nodded weakly. 'How do you know Lily?'

He took a while before he answered, trying to think exactly what to say then said, 'she-she was my friend, my best friend rather.'

'Is that true now? You were in her year at school then?'

And Snape didn't want her to be asking him those questions because the wave inside his chest was rising like a tsunami now, pulsating his barriers that he had put up to try and stay calm and not show any emotion to Kate.

'Yes', he managed to say, 'she never told me she had a cousin a year before us at Hogwarts though.'

Kate chuckled softly still looking at him then she sat down on the chair he had been occupying minutes before she had knocked on his door. His books were still on the table, both opened and the essays were in a neat pile on his mark book.

'Well honestly, she never even knew that I was her cousin until we were introduced on her wedding day. That's right', she said when Snape looked up surprised at her, 'you see, her mother and mine were sisters, may their souls rest in peace, and well they never really DID get along. However Lily was the one who wrote to my mother to come to her wedding, for my mother never hated her. Noone could hate Lily right?' And she smiled at Snape who gave a stiff nod with a pained expression on his face.

'Anyway my mother and I decided to go and it was the first time I was introduced to Lily. I can still remember how she looked on her wedding day', she said with her eyes dreamy and far off, 'white frilled low neck dress, beautiful bouquet of roses and lilies...'

'Yes', Snape said curtly, 'she DID look beautiful indeed.'

He wanted her to stop talking about Lily. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe it was a bad idea after all to have let her in his office. What was he thinking letting a woman who looked almost like Lily in here, in his life? Did he want this?

'I was there', he said softly, fixing his black eyes on a jar of pumpkin seeds on the shelf above Kate's head, 'I can't remember seeing you there.'

'Oh I was there alright', she said, 'matter of fact, I didn't see you but then I was drunk for half of the night and the other half, I was dancing. Do you dance?' she asked looking at him, her hands rested on his mark book on the desk.

Snape's eyes were on hers and he noticed that there was something in those eyes that he could see and wondered if it was a figment of his imagination. And just when he began to consider what exactly that look was, she gazed down at his mark book and frowned a bit, looking at his name neatly written on the top right hand corner of a page.

'You know, your name does sound familiar', she said slowly, looking at his name still, 'I believed Lily did mention you to me, maybe briefly, maybe in a lengthy conversation but my mind somehow got altered when she died.'

And he slowly felt that lump in his throat growing painful and tears suddenly burned again behind his eyes. His hands suddenly found one another and they clasped tightly, and his mouth became dry. He couldn't breathe.

'I'm sorry', she said softly looking at him then frowning, 'I'm so sorry Severus. She meant a lot to you I can see that. Let's not talk about her then. Is that alright with you?'

He reached up at his shirt and tugged at the collar lightly, finding it suddenly tighter than usual and locking its grip around his neck, then he nodded.

'Wait a minute!' she suddenly cried looking curiously at his face then his hair, 'I know you. I remember you from here! You were the boy who Slughorn used to boast about in our class. I remember us seventh years becoming tired of him carrying on and on about this 'Snape' boy who used to excel at potions and who could concoct ANY potion given to him. Brilliant you were and still is', she said gesturing around the room. 'I bet you made all of these.'

And he couldn't help but flush slightly, 'yes I did, I think I would have remembered you though, since you resemble her...well'.

'Oh no', she said shyly, 'I didn't look like Lily when I was younger. I was the girl with the glasses and the two braids who you would often find burying her nose in a book, sitting under some tree or in some empty classroom, cramming notes.'

'Brainy Katey', Snape said softly, then he smiled and he realised that he was smiling a bit too much this evening, something he wasn't used to doing. 'I remember you. You were in Slytherin, am I correct?'

'How do you..?' she asked and her hand fluttered up to her mouth, 'that was the name those silly kids called me'.

'Can't you remember me that boy who often kept you company in the common room back then when we would happen to be the only ones staying up late to complete our essays and studying, the one who James and among others used to call...Snivellus?' And he sarcastically drawled out the last word, remembering how James and Sirius used to taunt him using that name.

'Oh dear...you', and she bit her lips and there was a very sad expression on her face as she looked at him, 'yes, I remember you now! They were so cruel to you! I never really liked James you know. He often believed his good looks gave him the authority to taunt and humiliate people. Well as for me, the girls often had a go at my nerdy look and brains.'

He refused to comment on James' appearance or even dwell back on what James used to do to him; however he clearly remembered Kate now. It was because she now looked entirely different that he didn't know it was her. There was a moment he could remember when he actually had helped her get an A in a Potions essay by showing explaining to her what and why you had to add whichever ingredients to the concoction.

'You have changed though', he said studying her and Kate diverted her eyes quickly and shyly away from his stare. 'I'm sorry', he said feeling ashamed, 'I didn't mean to...'

'No', she said avoiding his eyes, 'it's nothing. Just that your eyes, I remember them exactly as they were back then, when you used to explain things to me...your eyes are deep', she said and could feel her cheeks growing warm.

'Deep?' he asked confused and he found himself feeling a little amused at her even remembering him explaining things to her, and his eyes as well.'

'Yes, deep. That look', she said biting her lips and thinking up of a word to describe it, 'oh you know, when you'd look at me, I'd feel as if you were looking and could possibly see within my soul, what I was thinking. A bit intimidating yet...not that it was disturbing but...I remember Angela Parkinson saying your eyes were sexy and romantic.' And she chuckled.

'Angela? Dear God what ever happened to her?' he asked suddenly remembering Pansy Parkinson's mother who was in a year above him. She was known to be the prettiest girl in Slytherin back then.

'She's around. I saw her a few times in Hogsmeade. I wouldn't say she's still the prettiest girl around', she said and smiled at him making Snape wonder if she could read HIS mind.

'Well we all have changed haven't we?' he asked looking at her still and trying to match her with that girl he had known that they called 'brainy Katey' back then. He had indeed changed, but when you considered her hair colour and eyes, she still had them, except for her face which was much rounder.

'Come to think about it, you haven't that much. Still have the same hair, hairstyle, same face, eyes, serious expression, your voice has matured of course, but you are still the boy I remembered.'

'Intriguing', he said tracing a long thin finger over his lips, still studying her, 'tell me, how you happened to come here? By chance?'

'Oh no', Kate said softly, 'so you really don't know who I am or how I happened to come here today?'

He searched his mind for something that would lead up to answering that question but couldn't find himself ever making a meeting with her, in fact, come to think of it, it did seem a bit strange that she was here.

'Not really', he said his eyes boring into hers, trying to seek out some vision to answer his question and then he saw the letter. He didn't want her to know he could read her mind so he did so lightly, just barely skimming the memories she had exposed behind her eyes and he saw her reading a letter of some sort, then her hand reaching down to write on a piece of parchment, some reply, it seemed so.

'The letter...the advertisement...' she said softly looking at him, 'don't do that please, it's getting to me'.

And for a moment he honestly believed she knew that he was reading her mind so he didn't say anything further but stopped prying into her mind.

'What am I doing exactly?' he then asked quietly, looking away from her.

'Your eyes, staring at me, your finger on your...' and she stopped then blushed deeply.

'Is that what it is?' he asked and smiled, 'nervous habit, silly one of mine.'

She turned her eyes to his and opened them a little wider than usual, 'do I make you nervous?'

And the question simply hit him full force because he then realised what he had just said and could have slapped himself for being so silly. However, he refrained from answering her and began to pry into her mind again, as she looked at him, trying to see some vision, some detail of something...

Then he saw himself, in Kate's shoes, walking along the corridor above in the castle. She went past the classrooms, whose doors were tightly shut, surprisingly, then there was Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley loitering ahead of the corridor...standing near the stairs leading down to the dungeons. He saw through Kate's eyes that she walked up to them and asked for directions to his office. After that, Ms. Weasley gave her directions and then Kate noticed Harry's scar and began to give him the usual celebrity treatment. Then Snape noticed something tiny but important.

He clearly saw Minerva approach them then they moved away, to which Snape couldn't help but delve in deeper into Kate's memories. He knew she would feel a bit of it but he doubted whether she would understand what it meant. He knew that Kate probably at the time wasn't even making an attempt to eavesdrop but he did, and he heard Ginny utter one line that he knew was entirely strange.

'_You see Professor', she said keeping her voice down, 'the lady is querying after Snape. She's an old high school friend of his, of some sort, or maybe a childhood friend. I believe she knows him quite well', Ginny said._


	23. Chapter 23  Loss of control

'What are you doing?' he heard Kate ask firmly and he looked away and then back at her.

'Kate', he said softly yet firm, 'when you came here today, you encountered two students near the staircase leading down here?'

'Why yes', she said, completely forgetting about Snape's eyes boring into hers just a few seconds ago, 'yes, I met Harry Potter and another girl was with him.'

'And did you at any time mention to them that you were a high school friend of mine or a possible colleague?'

'Uh...no', she said a bit confused, 'I didn't, I never mentioned this whole advertisement thing to anyone actually...in fact, I...'

'Advertisement?' Snape asked, his eyes narrowing and he could feel a cold finger trailing up his spine, 'did you say an advertisement?'

Kate looked at him then smiled a bit but when she saw that he didn't return one, that he was completely unaware of any advertisement at all, she frowned.

'Yes', she said, 'didn't you place an advertisement under the Singles' Column in the Daily Prophet last week?'

Snape suddenly got up so quickly that Kate was alarmed at such a quick change in attitude from him. She then stood up as well and he beckoned for her to sit back down. Potter was in so much trouble, he thought and suddenly looked at Kate and saw her still standing.

'No, do sit down', he said in a low, almost deadly voice, 'and no, I...didn't place an advertisement in the Daily Prophet'.

'You didn't?' she asked looking bewildered and ashamed of herself, 'then who...?'

'I believe', Snape said slowly, walking to the door then turning back, 'that one of my students has played a sick joke on me and that person is about to suffer the consequences of being an insolent brat. Do you mind waiting here or...'

'Where are you going?' she asked looking scared and her face had become white, 'oh please, whoever it is, I'm sure the child didn't mean any harm! I...'

'Oh I do dare say that the child I have in question did mean harm and...'

'But you can't do whatever you're going to do to him or her because, I mean whoever it is, the person is just a child. Let me just leave and we shall forget about any of this. Please', she begged looking at him with deep concern and worry in her eyes and for a minute Snape felt like agreeing with her but he thought that rather frivolous to just forget the matter.

'And what do you think I am going to do to him?' he asked.

'I...I think that you are going to confront the poor child and torture him', she said, her eyes wide.

'Torture him? Torture...dear Kate, do you believe I am such a person...to torture a child?' he asked looking at her.

'I don't know what you are capable of doing', she said getting up, 'after all, I remember Lily saying that you did consider becoming a death eater and...' and she suddenly covered her mouth in shock.

'She told you that didn't she?' he asked coming forward into the room, walking slowly towards Kate who's eyes were wide, 'what else did she tell you that you didn't remember a few minutes ago but all of a sudden you remember now?'

'She...she...oh shit', she muttered, realising what she had just done and then stepped back, 'but you didn't become a death eater did you? I mean Lily often said...'

'Don't say her name!' Snape cried and stopped, 'please don't say her name. I don't want to...please don't...oh God', he muttered and covered his face with both his hands.

Kate who was unsure of what to do or what to say just stood there and looked at him. She looked up to the ceiling and closed her eyes then silently prayed that the man standing before her had not become a death eater or he wouldn't hurt her. But then when Snape allowed a sob to escape, she almost jumped back in fright. Opening her eyes, she gazed at him, and saw that his hands were still on his face and he was bracing on the door.

'Severus?' she whispered taking a soft, slow step towards him, almost on tiptoe, 'are you alright?' and then she realised what a stupid question that was. 'I'm sorry', she said.

'You don't have to be, just leave', he said softly and he turned towards the door then rested his head onto its surface. He just stood there with one hand on the latch and didn't even make an attempt to lift it to open the door.

'No', she said and found herself walking up to him. It was one of those moments when you couldn't brave something but somehow your legs seemed to have enough courage on its own to move forward for you.

Up she went to him and found her hands reaching out to his shoulders and she was slowly and gently turning him around then when he allowed her to manoeuvre him without a fuss, she embraced him. She didn't know why she did it jus t then but realised that she wanted to. Somehow she wanted to hug him and it suddenly occurred to her that it didn't scare her if he was indeed a death eater. He couldn't be, she thought, because he's teaching at Hogwarts isn't he? And she hugged him.

At first Snape wasn't aware what she was doing because he was so lost in agony and frustration that he just allowed the emotional wave to rush over him because he couldn't barricade it any longer. Never had he been in a situation where someone talked about HER like that. Even when the Dark Lord did tease him about her, he never allowed himself to surrender to such vulnerability. Not even when Dumbledore uttered her name did he become engulfed in such a thick wave of emotion. But to have Kate in front of him, talking about her, telling him how Lily had told her he was to become a death eater, and to have her even believe he was capable of torturing a student, it was just too much for him. For Lily to have told her that about him, it made him think that she was serious on her word when she had said that she would have nothing to do with him if he became a death eater. She scorned him and there he honestly believed, even at her wedding and after, that he still had a chance at being her friend again, that he was even still her friend.

And so when Kate hugged him, her hands around him, he felt his body become rigid and tense. He couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him and wondered if he ever did get a hug from anyone but HER.

'Relax', Kate whispered and rested her chin on his shoulders and then he did relax.

He gave in and savoured the feeling of being hugged by someone who actually cared to even hug him.

'I can't', he said and meant it to be a joke, trying to lighten his mood.

'You just did. I can feel you', she said softly and she felt his hand on her back.

'I'm sorry', he heard himself say and wondered why he did apologise.

'Don't apologise to me', she said into his shoulder and reached up, her fingers delved into his hair and she was pressing his head slowly down to her shoulder...and he allowed her to.

Snape couldn't believe he was actually feeling what he was, because it was something he had never felt for any other woman except Lily. It was a feeling that he always felt when she alone was around and here he was feeling it once more: a feeling of acceptance and understanding, one of warmth and care, and yet, there wasn't honesty because she didn't know who he was, and what he did. Snape was about to release her and move away when she removed her chin from his shoulder and looked at him in his eyes.

Her face was inches apart from his, her lips there and suddenly tempting to him. He was trying to force himself to reality in focusing on the fact that he didn't know her that well. They had barely met a few minutes ago, maybe not even an hour and here he was yet...he felt like he wanted so badly to kiss her.

Snape allowed his head to lean down slowly, and she wasn't even moving away, she was just gazing up at him and he saw Lily.

He felt as if he was holding Lily.

Then he tried to block out her, reassuring himself and forcing himself to remember that it was Kate. His lips were almost an inch away from hers, then...


	24. Chapter 24  Love against the door

(WARNING: RATED M+...NOT TO BE READ BY AGES 16 and below!)

(EXPLICIT CONTENT!)

She reached up and their lips met.

For a moment, all he could think of was what it would feel like to caress her and hold her against him whenever he wanted to. What would it feel like to make love to her and not have to care or wonder about her thinking he was a bad person or a man who was evil and dark, hopeless and distraught. But then Snape realised that if he kissed her, if he did what he wanted so bad to do to her, he would put her life in jeopardy. Just when he was about to pull away again, she parted his lips with her tongue and softly explored the inside of his mouth.

It was a hopeless situation, he thought just then, it was impossible to let go and move away from her because she was now beginning to awaken a vast amount of feelings within him that had been sleeping for years. He reached out and held her head softly with both of his hands and kissed her back lightly, then deep, so deep that their tongues sought out the other and...

Snape felt light headed and was glad enough that it was the door he had his back against or else he would have probably fallen down. Finally, he mustered the strength to pull apart his lips.

'We can't', Snape whispered, his palms still on either of her cheek, 'I hardly know you.'

'I know', Kate said, her lips attempting to meet with his again, 'but I want you so bad. I don't know you that well but I feel...'

'As if I've known you forever', he continued for her and for himself and he crushed his lips on hers and began to kiss her back hungrily.

And some people might have thought him mad to even be kissing her but he definitely had an excuse, one so strong that any man would have gave in to such an occurrence as this. Having gone years without loving another woman other than Lily, he had become lost about love, hopeless and without the feeling that he could ever feel what he used to feel back then, again. He wasn't kissing Kate because he wanted to kiss Lily that bad however, although many would have thought so. He was kissing her so deeply because he wanted to feel what it felt like again: that feeling that could make even the coldest and meanest of men grow soft and warm. He wanted to ravish her because of the absence of that one significant other all these years that he was never lucky to have.

Besides, he often had believed that no other woman would love him the way he wanted to, yet Kate was kissing him without even cringing or seeming to find fault in him.

Snape slid the latch back in place on the door with one hand and grabbed Kate from behind, then spun her around so that she had her back against the door, his lips still on hers. He caressed her neck, ran his hands through her red hair and then down her back, taking in the soft texture of her skin beneath the shirt she had on. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt, then beneath it and up, up, caressing her bare skin as she kissed him back deeply and hungrily.

She wanted more of him, more of his taste, of his touch and his hands all over her. Sliding her hands on his chest she unbuttoned his black shirt, button by button and pushed it back, running her hands over his bare chest now, then she took the black coat from his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor. Her lips made their way down his neck to his shoulders as his hands were on her waist, then her hips then below and he was firmly gripping her and lifting her up.

With her back pressed onto the door, she moved her lips once more to his and her hands found his pants waist then she unzipped his fly and slid her hand in, touching, rubbing...Snape moaned.

She was driving him mad, and he couldn't think, he couldn't control himself and a silly thought came to him that if anyone tried to penetrate his mind right now, he wouldn't be able to resist because he was so vulnerable now, so weak with desire. A small smile played on his lips and then it was gone. It was soon gone as he found himself unzipping her fly and her pants fell to the floor.

Now his hand were feeling her and she was moaning as well, softly, as he caressed her there, over and over then when he couldn't take it anymore, he reached down and directed himself into her slowly. His hands grabbed her legs and she wrapped them around his waist as he entered her, and she lifted her face to the ceiling and closed her eyes. So did he.

Their breathing became heavier and their moans rising as he thrust in and out slowly then faster all the while holding unto her waist. Kate wrapped her hands around his neck and crushed her lips unto his, trying to block the scream from escaping her mouth, the loud moan that she believed she never allowed to come out from within her. She could feel the full length of him in her and couldn't remember the last time she felt so amazing, so aroused and so much pleasure.

Then when they were about come climax, she grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. Her green eyes were transfixed on his black ones as they both came at the same time and when they both were well spent, she held him in her arms and he did the same.

None of them were aware of the fact that on the other side of the door, in the shadows stood Fred and George, listening to everything that was going on the other side. None of them knew that the twins heard them as they made love against the door.

'Blimey!' was all Fred could utter as he stared at his twin and they listened to the silence behind the doorway.

'Holy moley!' George whispered, his mouth then formed into a huge O out of surprise and shock, 'who knew he had it in him!'

'I'm amazed as you are Fred!'

'Snape has proved us wrong by all means George.'

'Indeed!' and George held unto his twin's hand, 'let's go mate. I must admit, Snape has indeed wowed me!'

'Yes he has, I have deep respect for the man now!' and with that said, they hurried through the corridor and up the staircase, anxious to relate to the others what they had just heard.


	25. Chapter 25 The Twins' Tale

Fred and George hurried back to the Gryffindor Common Room, their faces bright, eager to tell the other what indeed happened as they had stood outside of Snape's office. Climbing through the hole and into the common room, they were happy to notice that Harry, Ron, Hermione as well as Ginny were all there, sitting by the fire.

'What happened to you two?' asked Ginny as she noticed that their faces were bright as ever.

'Yea what did happen after we left?' Hermione asked.

'Well, we', and Fred winked at his twin, 'overheard a very heated exchange between Snape and Kate'.

'But we choose to spare you the details, since you didn't bother to stay', George continued in a dramatic depressed tone.

They sat down on the floor and looked up at the others until Ginny kicked Fred on his shin.

'Oh tell us what happened, or you want us to ask so you can feel somewhat important?' she demanded and Harry smiled.

It was these moments that he found humorous when Ginny would act just like Mrs. Weasley would, placing her hands on either hip and furrowing her eyebrows with anger.

Ron was busy trying to finish off his essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts for Snape, which was due the following day. He didn't want a big fat F on his paper because he knew Hermione would be on his case if he did. In fact, he was the only one not paying any attention the twins at all, as they told their story. Fred cleared his throat then looked at George. Knowing them, one would expect a bit of humour to come into everything they had a part in, so they were rehearsing their version of the story well enough, before speaking.

'Apparently Harry, Kate was indeed a brilliant choice because...'

'She's your mother's cousin and blimey, did she traumatise poor Snape when she told him!' George continued.

Harry was shocked at such a discovery and found it quite mysterious that Kate was indeed his aunt and she never seemed to have looked him up nor own up to being such a relation. He wondered why she never did tell him and then realised that maybe she had her reasons.

'Wonder why she never looked you up', Hermione said as if reading his mind.

'Yea you would have expected her to come looking for you or something, especially with you being Harry Potter and all', Fred said smiling broadly.

'Anyway, moving on', George continued, 'what happened next was a bit muffled at first, because we didn't get to hear a lot using the extendable ears. You see...'

'Snape jinxed his door so we couldn't hear much after that. We suspected that he knew someone would be outside listening...'

'So he knew it was us?' Hermione asked, cutting Fred, 'oh please tell me he didn't know it was us.'

'Well we didn't hear much after that but what we're guessing, is that he doesn't have a clue as to what was going on because...'

'Before we knew it, the two of them were at it, against the door!' George exclaimed and it took a while before all of them could get what he was saying then they all gasped.

Even Ron who was deep into his essay looked up, mortified at such news.

'At it?' he asked still not believing what he was hearing, 'against the door?'

'Yes', Fred confirmed, looking mischievously at him, 'Snapey banged her...'

'Or the other way around, not sure, but what matters is that, Snape proved himself!' cried George.

Hermione as well as Ginny were staring dumbfounded at him then the former gathered herself together and refused to believe a word of it. Ginny however was in awe because she didn't expect that part of the plan to come so soon.

'Well I think it sounds a bit fictitious to me', Hermione said, 'are you sure you didn't make that bit up?'

'No we didn't!' both of the twins cried looking at her.

'I don't believe you either', Harry said, siding with Hermione.

He just couldn't believe Snape made out with Kate so soon. It was their first supposed date and he had already done that? What a frivolous thing to force himself to believe! Snape had to be the boss to be so quick and thorough. Harry just couldn't imagine the man being romantic at all, much less gathering the courage to sneak a kiss at Kate so he wasn't convinced.

'Well we don't either', Fred said, 'but since we know our ears never have deceived us, we have to force ourselves to believe that Snape DID bang the lady...'

'Oh stop using that phrase!' Hermione cried, 'why say he 'banged' her? I just don't get that!'

'We prefer to use the word 'bang' because what we heard Snape do to her, it sounded...'

'Please', Hermione begged, cutting Fred off, 'spare me the details.'

'No wait', Ron piped up, looking alert and happy, 'what exactly DID you hear?' and Hermione threw him a 'how dare you!' look.

Harry didn't feel like saying much at this point because all the others were talking and asking questions he wanted to be asked and heard answered. He just sat with his legs curled up under him, watching and listening to the twins and wondering what Snape was doing right that minute. Probably going for seconds with Kate, he thought to himself and smiled. Someday he might have to thank me for what I did, but I'm not willing to admit I did anything.

'Well obviously it sounded like Kate was against the door', Fred was saying and Hermione had both hands on her ears looking angrily at Ginny who was smiling and listening attentively.

'Go on', Ginny urged, eager to hear what happened.

'And well, they were moaning and sighing and rocking all the way down to Buckingham Palace', continued Fred and Harry, as well as Ron laughed.

'Nice expression', George said thumping him playfully on his back, 'all the way to Buckingham Palace.'

'I suppose Snape finally released some of that tension in him tonight don't you think?' Ron asked and he as well as the twins laughed loudly, with the later having to lean back, holding their tummies to catch their breath.

'Yea, all that tension finally gone, I bet', and Fred guffawed, 'I bet the git finally felt manly tonight!' and they pealed with laughter, forcing Harry to smile a bit even though he didn't want to.

He somehow didn't want them to be insulting Snape like that and wondered why he was thinking that way. It seemed as if he suddenly cared for the man, the one person he seemed to hate the most, apart from Voldemort. Looking over, he saw that Hermione had slid on a pair of mufflers on her ear, her head buried in a copy of that day's Quibbler. Ginny was beginning to show a sign of frustration at the twins as well as Ron and her face was becoming tense minute by minute. Harry could sense a Mrs. Weasley outburst coming soon.

'I mean Kate probably helped him oil his springs', Ron added, wiping his eyes and nose as he laughed, 'always as stiff ain't he? Maybe tomorrow Snape will be walking with his legs...'

'Merlin's beard!' the twins exclaimed and they laughed louder than ever, 'walking', and Fred tried to catch his breath, 'walking bowlegged!' and they collapsed again.

'SHUT IT!' Ginny finally yelled and Harry smiled because he knew it was coming.

Immediately the laughter died down but they were still trying to catch their breaths as they stared at her.

'Enough of that nonsense', she said, 'just get a grip of yourselves!'

'Why our dearest sister', Fred said but never got to finish because Angelina came through the doorway, flushed, her eyes darting this way and that then when she found Harry, she came hurrying over.

'Harry', she said almost breathless, 'Snape wants to see you.'

'What?' Harry asked looking around then at her.

'Snape!' she cried, 'he wants to see you in his office, NOW!' and she collapsed into a nearby chair, her head bent back.

'Oh my God he knows!' Hermione frantically whispered, as she had take off her mufflers to listen.

'Blimey', Harry said looking at them, 'you think I should go?'

'You have to go!' Hermione exclaimed and Ginny nodded, then gulped nervously.

'Go on', she said and Harry got up and went out the doorway, throwing one last nervous glance back at them.


	26. Chapter 26 Snape admits it to Harry

Harry faced Snape's office door and suddenly remembered what the twins had related to him minutes before about what Snape had been doing against the other side of the door. He took a deep breath then knocked twice, an expression on his face almost like a man about to be hanged.

'It's open', said Snape from the other side and Harry knew that the man was aware he was standing out there.

Pushing the door open, he stepped forward and could feel his hands growing colder by the second and his knees felt weak like jelly. There sat Snape by his desk, his quill scratching away on the page of a book before him. He didn't even look up when Harry entered but merely continued writing. Harry took in the office, noticing the usual array of jars on shelves and the dank, musty smell of the area. Kate wasn't there; he noticed and wondered what had happened.

'Come in Potter', Snape softly said and Harry did just that, coming to stand beside Snape's desk.

From where he was standing, he could see that Snape was marking papers and saw Malfoy's name penned in at the very top of the parchment he was reading. With the flick of his quill, Snape labelled a neat 'A' at the top and placed the paper on top of another pile of already marked ones. This time, Hermione's paper was to be marked and before he could observe what grade Snape would put, the man waved his other hand and beckoned to the chair standing on the right side of his desk.

'Sit', he said without looking up and Harry was beginning to wonder what was about to happen.

He sat down and was now to the right of Snape, almost two feet away from him, and all he kept hearing was Snape's angry voice bellowing at him, demanding to know what he had done and why he had set him up with Kate. But none of that came, at least not for the few minutes that passed then Snape looked up and into his eyes. When their eyes met, Harry turned away because he knew about Snape's ability to read minds and he wasn't about to allow his mind to be read.

'Lighten up Potter', Snape said still looking at him, 'I'm not going to harm you, in fact', he said now picking up the pile of papers and flicking through them, using his finger, 'where did I put your paper? Oh yes', he said sliding it out, 'here you go', and he held out it to Harry.

By now Harry was deeply worried as to what was going on and as he looked at Snape's outstretched hand, he honestly believed that the man had something up his sleeve, something planned to punish him. He barely reached out and took his paper, not even caring to look at his grade because he could have predicted it by now: a nicely curled D. Just out of curiosity though, his eyes flicked to the top of the parchment and his eyes widened. Blinking a few times he could still see what he believed wasn't right.

Snape had given him an A which stood for Acceptable and it was probably the highest grade he had ever gotten from the man!

'What's the matter?' Snape asked and he was back to marking the paper before him.

'You gave me an A', Harry pointed out, still looking at the letter at the top of his paper.

'How surprising', Snape said without looking up, 'I wonder how that happened.'

He lifted Hermione's paper and placed it on top of the pile then looked at Harry, 'do you want me to change it?'

(Note that Snape has refrained from addressing Harry as 'Potter' - this should change things a bit based on what is to come!)

'No, I mean no, Sir', Harry said placing his paper on the desk and he drummed his fingers lightly on the surface, still nervous as hell.

And he felt Snape's eyes on him again. Harry began to feel a bit uneasy as he tried to focus on a jar filled with some sort of green liquid inside, on a shelf just near the door. He was trying to ignore the queasy feeling he got as the man's gaze or stare, whatever it was, began to prickle his neck. Why was Snape staring at him like that? Harry wanted to know and he wanted to get up and walk out because this was the last place in Hogwarts he wanted to be right now. Stifling a yawn behind one hand, he remained seated, and noted that Snape wasn't looking at him anymore.

'Did you know that I was acquainted with your mother?' Snape asked and he dipped his quill into a small bottle with ink then graded another paper, his hand steady and firm.

'No, sir', Harry said looking at the quill in Snape's hand and noticing that he had formed a D on Ron's paper.

'Well I was, she was my best friend', Snape said, his eyes on the paper and Harry's eyes widened with surprise.

'Really?' he asked, 'you knew her that well?'

Snape took a while before he answered then after reading half of the next paper, he said, 'yes, quite well.'

'But no one never...' and Harry stopped, because he didn't want to be accused by Snape of prying too deep into personal affairs.

'Of course no one would', Snape said, 'I suppose they all have their reasons why they don't want to associate me with her', he said sarcastically.

'But why wouldn't they?' Harry asked.

He was still trying to work out in his mind what Snape was telling him and found it hard to believe. Noone, not even Sirius had ever mentioned Snape being his mother's 'best friend'. He wondered whether Snape was making it all up or he was telling the truth.

'Why don't you ask your godfather?' Snape asked, his voice full with sarcasm, 'I'd bet you'd get a great answer from him.'

'I want to hear it from you, sir', Harry said looking at him.

'Because I was in love with her', Snape said in a soft and firm voice, although he was trying to fight back the sadness from breaking out from inside as he braved it to actually tell Harry about Lily.

Harry's mouth fell open and he stared wide eyed at Snape for almost a minute. He was speechless and didn't believe what he had heard. He watched as the man still continued to read through another paper as if he had just announced to Harry that tonight was a cold one. Snape had been in love with his mother? He didn't know whether to believe any of what Snape was telling him but then why would the man make it all up? Harry didn't believe Snape would go that far to make him a fool, then again, he wasn't even sure he knew Snape that well.

'Shocked aren't you?' Snape asked and this time Harry could pick up a change in tone, 'to find out that someone like me was your mother's best friend, and also one who loved her, must be thrilling to you.'

'Yes it is, sir', Harry managed to say, and he felt as if a cold hand was pressing down on his chest, making it difficult to breathe, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it's shocking to find out that someone like you was her best friend and you...'

'She loved me back', Snape said cutting him off and for a moment, Harry didn't completely register what he had just heard.

After a few seconds, he did and had to take in a deep breath because his lungs felt as if they were becoming smaller and smaller in his chest. He felt his throat grow dry and his fingers felt as if he had them on a block of ice.

'Your father, James, he was always taunting and humiliating me', Snape added, now looking at him, 'almost like how Draco preys on you. We never could stand each other', he said and diverted his eyes to the paper before him. Seeing that it was the last, he read it through then placed it on the pile.

'Then your mother was my best friend. She hated him of course', Snape said, pulling his mark book closer to him and penning in the date, 'always coming to my rescue whenever James and Sirius would taunt me, hex me. I can't say I was innocent because I always fought back.'

'You never told me', Harry said softly, 'about my mother, my father, you knew them all along and you never told me.'

'I couldn't', Snape said, 'those memories are painful, so painful...I never relate them to anyone else.'

'Why tell them to me then?' Harry asked and Snape looked up at him.

'Because I've realised that it makes no sense keeping them from you', he said still looking at him, 'especially after what you did to me.'


	27. Chapter 27 Remembering Lily

Harry looked back at Snape and knew he had been found out, after all, he didn't expect anything different.

'I don't know what you're talking about', he said and tried to hide his feelings at being caught red handed.

'How could you?' Snape asked, and Harry suddenly noticed that his voice was breaking up a bit, 'how could you Harry?'

It was the very fact of Snape using his first name that stunned him. Even being caught didn't produce such an effect on him because he knew he couldn't lie, Snape knew it was him but for the man to use his first name...Harry felt even worse.

'Do you know how much I loved your mother...how much I miss her, want her back, and can't stop thinking about her?' Snape asked, and Harry could see the pain in his black eyes they were focused on his and he wanted to disappear.

He didn't like this Snape he was seeing.

'No I...'

'When your mother died, I died with her, from that day that she went, I wanted nothing more than to cease to exist as well', Snape continued, 'and for you to try to set me up with a woman who looks exactly like her, that's harsh Potter.'

'Sir I didn't know any of this!' Harry cried looking at Snape, 'I didn't know you and my mother were close like that!'

'So it was you that formulated that clever plan to try to humiliate me', Snape said, and he picked up the first paper on the pile with a shaky hand and looked at it.

'I meant no harm!'

'Oh I'm sure that's true. Being your least favourite teacher, I'd expect you to care about me', Snape said smoothly, marking the grade down in his book.

'Well I'm sorry for caring then', Harry said sarcastically, 'if it makes you happy, I 'formulated that clever plan to try to humiliate' you'.

'In another time but this, I would have dealt with your cheek but on such an occasion, I can't seem to do it because of how I'm feeling. However', Snape said looking at him, 'I am angered by the fact that you would even think of doing such a thing to me.'

Harry was fuming, and he wanted to leave. He was feeling so frustrated and angered that he was afraid of snapping at Snape once more and being punished for it. However, he wasn't dismissed as yet so he sat there trying to calm himself and he refrained from answering Snape.

'Pray do tell me', Snape continued, and he lifted his eyes to Harry's face, 'what DID you intend to achieve out of such a plan?'

Yet Harry refused to answer. He would have said 'setting you up with a woman so you can be happy' but Snape would never believe that and neither did him at the moment. He couldn't believe he was actually that stupid to think up such a thing to make Snape happy. He wanted to take it all back and allow Snape to go back into being a lonely, loveless person because the man seemed to never appreciate anything good anyone did for him. For a moment, Harry completely forgot what Snape had told him about his mother and father then it came back to him.

'If my mother was in love with you', he said wanting to upset Snape, 'why did she marry my father and not you...since she loved you back?'

And he got just the satisfaction he wanted when he saw Snape's expression change from a composed one to one registering hurt and sadness.

'Because I called her a 'Mudblood' one day when I became angry at her coming to my rescue from your father's taunting and she refused to talk to me from then', Snape said refusing to look at Harry. 'She never really did forgive me until her wedding day and even then, she wasn't sure whether to trust me because I had become...a death eater.'

It all sounded so childish to Harry who had to force himself to believe that Snape had been a teenager just like himself once. The idea of a situation such as that breaking two best friends apart sounded unbelievable to him, but he agreed that if he ever called Hermione a 'Mudblood' she'd probably react the same way. However, he believed that she would eventually forgive him. He believed that there were other things that kept them apart that Snape wouldn't tell him.

'After all those years, she just was angry at you for calling her a 'Mudblood'? Harry asked.

'Among other things', Snape confirmed and continued writing the marks in his book.

'Like what, sir?'

'Things you ought to not know', Snape said.

'Fine by me', Harry snidely replied.

'Cheek, Potter.'

'So you expect to tell me half and leave the other half to be guessed by me...is that it?' he asked looking at Snape.

'No I expect you to understand that whatever happened between your mother and I were personal and should remain that way because we chose for it to remain so.'

And Harry accepted that. He understood when someone drew the line between personal and non personal and would have respected the fact as well, for someone to not question him about his personal life.

'I'm just curious', he admitted, 'were you two ever involved?' he asked and he saw Snape's hand froze in midair.

'Personal', Snape said and continued writing.

'I mean if I were you, I'd be happy to admit it because it would make you have points above my father wouldn't it? I mean speaking of during your days at Hogwarts when my mother hated him.'

Snape looked at him and for a moment, Harry believed he would have snapped but he just sighed.

'I have no means of satisfaction in competing with your father, Harry. That was the past, what matters is the present and future.'

'So you were with her then?' Harry asked feeling mischievous like the Weasley twins and he smiled a bit.

'Yes I was with her, now drop it', Snape admitted, picking up another paper.

'Wow', Harry found himself saying and calmed down when he saw Snape look at him.

'You can go now', Snape said looking at him, 'I don't feel like punishing you at the moment, maybe tomorrow I'll think of something.'

'But I don't want to', Harry said still sitting as if the night had just begun, 'I want to hear more about her!'

Snape looked at him for a few seconds then closed his book and placed his quill on the table. He sighed then sat back.

'What IS it that you want to know about her?' he asked softly.

'I already heard people tell me what she was like but how did her voice sound? Was she funny? Did she ever kiss you? Were you and her close even after I was born, I mean, did you get to see me then?'

Snape was amazed at how the questions were rushing out of Harry and he couldn't help but smile at the boy's eagerness to learn more about his mother, whilst trying to hint a bit on wanting to find out his relationship with her.

'Her voice was soft and calm, very sweet and sincere', Snape said looking at Harry, 'and she was very humorous, finding every excuse to make you laugh when she was around. And like I told you before, we were together so we did kiss.'

Harry was deeply fascinated by what he was hearing and he was listening eagerly to every word.

'As for me being close to her when you were born, yes we were close then, in fact, she had sent me an owl the night she got you to alert me of your birth, notifying me of your name and you having her green eyes and...'

Snape stopped and stared off, somewhere on the wall and Harry followed his gaze but saw nothing of interest there so he believed Snape had suddenly remembered something. In fact that was just the case...

'_What will James say?' Lily asked, tears forming in her eyes as she looked down at Harry then up at Snape who was standing at her bedside._

'_What can he say?' Snape asked observing the baby with surprise._

'_I don't regret it Sev, but James will...'_

'_Kill me', Snape continued and Lily stared up at him with fright in her green eyes._

_She gently touched Harry's cheek and took in his features, which were exactly like Snape: his pale skin and narrow face as well as the jet black hair, about a few inches long on Harry's head._

'_What are we going to do?' she asked and reached out for his hand, which he produced quickly._

_He took her hand into his and squeezed it warmly then sat on the bed, stroking Harry's head. The baby reached up and grabbed unto his finger, then gurgled. It was what he had always wanted, what he had always dreamt of, yet it had finally happened and he had to find a way to change it._

'_I'll call Dumbledore', Snape said softly and got up, his pale forehead creased with concern._


	28. Chapter 28 Still curious

'Sir...are you alright?' Harry asked and Snape slowly turned his head to him, a very sad and worried expression on his sallow face.

He stared at Harry for a few seconds then when he realised that he was staring a little too much, the one thing he seemed to be doing a lot since this term began; he diverted his eyes and looked at his hands. Harry was looking at him curiously, wondering what was going on inside his mind and he wished that he could read minds like Snape could. He wanted to know what the man was thinking because he was just speaking of Harry's mother then suddenly he had frozen up.

'So what happened to Kate?' Harry asked, trying to lighten up the mood a bit but when Snape looked up at him dazed again, he wanted to take it back.

'She left, Potter', Snape said softly and narrowed his black eyes at Harry, 'I must say that you have succeeded in finding me a lady friend but the possibility of anything further occurring is out of question at the moment.' And there was a small flicker of something in his eyes.

Harry instantly saw it and knew that what Snape had told him wasn't true, after what the twins had told him as well as the others. He wanted to smile but didn't find enough courage to do so.

'I believe you, sir', Harry said, looking at his hands suddenly.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Snape asked smoothly, trying to allow his voice to remain calm.

'Nothing, like I said, I believe you. Nothing happened.'

'Potter I...' then he changed his mind and sighed, 'believe what you want. I'm too tired to argue. Go to bed Potter before you fall into your breakfast plate tomorrow due to sleepiness.'

Harry didn't want to go but nevertheless, he got up and gave in to prying any further.

'Alright, good night Sir', he said as he stood there facing Snape, 'thanks for telling me what you did, at least I can see you from a different perspective now and hope you do the same.' And when he saw Snape raise his eyebrows he bit his lips, 'sorry, I meant...'

'Harry Potter, no matter how hard I try, I can't help but loathe on you because you are the exact replica of James Potter, so exact, sometimes I believe you would whip out your wand and hex me, just like he used to do in the good old days.'

'But I'd never Sir', Harry said softly, 'I'm not like that, not in that way actually. I...'

'You are more like you r mother', Snape said and when he realised what he had said, he bowed his head and whispered, 'good night Potter.'

'I just wish my father wasn't dead', Harry said walking to the door, 'then I'd confront him and make him apologise to you.' And he opened the door and let himself out.

Little did he know that Snape, after hearing his last line, rested his head on the desk and cried for the second time that evening.

'At least I stayed up', Ron said as soon as Harry climbed through the doorway to the common room, 'Hermione suddenly started complaining about a headache and what she would do when she got expelled and Ginny wanted to stay up but started to nod off. The twins went up still laughing.' And he smiled, remembering their previous jokes.

'Fine enough', Harry said, and he sat down by the fire next to Ron, and wished that Hermione was still there.

He wanted to tell them both at the same time what had happened between himself and Snape but realised that he'd have to tell her tomorrow. Turning to Ron he told him most of what happened, wondering deep inside if Snape would agree with him relating what happened to anyone else. Harry had to admit he felt a bit guilty telling Ron what had happened because it seemed personal to Snape.

'Wow!' Ron said with his eyes wide open, 'your mother and Snape? Blimey I'd have never thought of THAT!'

'I know', Harry said looking into the fire and trying to believe it for himself as well, 'that's what he said.'

'He's probably lying', Ron suddenly said, 'I mean, after all this time, he all of a sudden tells you this?'

'I don't think he is Ron', Harry said looking at him, 'Snape was dead on serious when he was telling me. I could see he meant it from the expression on his face and his tone...it was true.'

And Harry could clearly remember Snape's expression on his face when he had told him about his father bullying him. Snape had looked angry yet deeply hurt and scared at the same time. It was the exact way he often felt about Malfoy and he realised that Snape and himself had two things in common: they both loved his mother and they both had an enemy in school who made their life a bit threatening at times.

'But then, he was telling me about my mother, how he once kissed her and so on, how her voice sounds, then he suddenly stopped, just like that', Harry said stretching his hands out in front of him to warm them.

'Well, maybe he realised he had gone too far in lying', Ron said playing with a part of the carpet.

'I'm telling you Ron, he wasn't lying. You weren't there.'

'I suppose you'd know, but you can't just stay on his word can you?' Ron said, 'ask Sirius about it, Lupin, maybe they can tell you what...'

'Sirius wouldn't tell me anything, after all', and Harry gazed into the fire, 'he was part of my father's gang in bullying Snape.'

'But Harry, don't just take Snape's side, not because you can relate to us and Malfoy, I mean, for all we know, Snape probably used to be the one who heated things up first...'

'I'll ask Lupin', Harry said then yawned.

'Tired mate', Ron said, 'I am too. Waited long enough to hear what happened. Night.' And he got up and ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry stayed by the fire for a few minutes then he got up a bit of parchment and wrote a short letter to Lupin:

_Lupin, _

_I need to talk to you about something that's bothering me. Don't mention this to Sirius please. I know it sounds a bit selfish but it would be best if you didn't. Please, just you alone._

_Harry._

And he took up an envelope that was lying on the table and slipped it inside then smiled as he noticed Hedwig tapping at the window nearby. Harry was a bit surprised to see her there so late. He opened the window and she flew in, and he saw that a letter was attached to her tiny leg. She held it out and he took it off then she snipped the letter from his hand in her beak.

'Take this to Lupin and Lupin alone', he said and she winked at him then flew off.

He opened the letter and saw that it was from Sirius himself:

_Harry,_

_Hope you are well and comfortable at school again. Everything here is alright and Molly as well as Arthur, Lupin and Tonks say hello. Lupin and Tonks will be at Hogwarts tomorrow to visit Dumbledore and they would love to see you. Be in Dumbledore's office at 6 p.m._

_Take care and lots of love,_

_Padfoot_

Reading over the letter one more time, Harry couldn't help but smile. It seemed as if luck was on his side for today as well as tomorrow. He slipped the letter into his pocket and went up the stairs and to bed, looking forward to talking to Lupin tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29 An unusual DADA class

That morning during Transfiguration, Harry quickly related what had happened to Hermione who had placed a muffle charm around them to prevent their neighbours from hearing. She listened with interest and curiosity and when he had finished telling her about asking Lupin she agreed to that.

'I suppose it's alright to get another person's version of the story', she said then remembered Kate, 'but what happened to Kate? Did Snape get rid of her?'

'I don't know', Harry said looking at Professor McGonagall transfigure a cup into a kitten, 'he said she left, that's all.'

'Oh well', Ron said, 'at least he didn't punish you for anything.'

'Yet', Hermione reminded them and they threw her angry glances, 'not to say that I want Harry to get in trouble but...'

'Harry wasn't the only one in this', Ron whispered loudly behind his opened book, 'you were too!'

'Yes but...'

'But nothing...get over it.'

'You two stop it', Harry said and removed the muffle charm to prevent them from arguing further.

He seemed to have no care in the world anymore as to what had happened to Kate and began to wonder if she and Snape had set up a further date to meet. Then again, Harry believed that he would never find out if they did because Snape obviously wouldn't tell him.

Right after Transfiguration, they had Defence Against the Dark Arts and Harry was suddenly surprised to find that he was looking forward to that. He neither felt a bit relieved to actually stand at the door to their classroom and not feel a deep hatred towards Snape nor a bit scared at him. He wondered if Snape had forgotten they had ever spoken to each other last night and jus then, the door to the classroom opened and Snape came out.

'Come in', he said smoothly and his eyes flickered at Harry then away quickly.

Ron nudged him in his side to signal that he had noticed and Harry couldn't help but allow a small smile to play on his lips as he entered the classroom. Snape had moved away the desks today and there was a long table in the centre of the room, so long it separated the entire room into two sides. He wondered what Snape had planned for today as he followed Hermione and Ron.

'Gather around this side please', Snape said, standing at the front of the long table, 'now today, you are all going to become familiar with duelling. Yes you have done a bit of amateur duelling with Professor Lockhart in second year but this here will be a bit more advanced. You see', and he came walking towards them slowly, his fingertips pressed together, 'many of times we often find ourselves in a situation where we are faced with life or death and it is up to us to save our own lives.

Today, you are all going to use the following spells and these spells only, against your partner: Petrificus Totalus to petrify, Expelliarmus to disarm and Impedimenta to lift your partner off the floor. I'd strongly suggest you NOT using the last one. Now try to obstruct your partner's mind by using anything other than a full spell against them for a bonus. Take your partners', he said and they all did so with Harry teaming up with Ron.

Ron had to go to the next side of the table, and he was looking rather queasy about the entire lesson. Harry however wasn't sure of what sort of obstruction Snape was talking about.

'Go', Snape said and the duelling begun.

Harry turned to the others and saw that Hermione was probably the only one who had understood the task fully. Her wand's tip was now glowing and then a bright wisp of light came from it, and turned into three small blue birds who chirped away. Her partner, Lavender, was staring at the birds smiling when Hermione raised her wand and disarmed her then yelled 'Petrificus Totalus!' and Lavender collapsed on the ground, her arms and feet locked to her body.

'Five points to Gryffindor', Snape said and everyone turned around suddenly to look at him, 'continue!' he said and they all did so.

Harry had disarmed Ron in less than a minute and was about to do it a second time when Snape came walking their way.

'Expelliarmus!' Ron yelled and Harry's wand flew out of his hand. He was so distracted by Snape coming their way that he wasn't paying attention.

'Use an obstruction on Weasley, Potter', Snape said standing next to them, 'anything you can think of to make him lose focus.'

Harry was thinking hard and then he smiled. Noticing a spider just near him, under the table, he summoned it using his wand then directed it at Ron whose eyes opened wide with fear.

'Aah!' he cried and backed up into a corner, and then sliding against the wall, he grabbed his bag and pelted out of the class.

'Weasley!' Snape cried looking at Ron disappear through the doorway, 'nice going, Potter. Guess I'll have to be your partner for the remaining five minutes.' And Snape went around the table and stood there looking at Harry.

The entire class were so engrossed in their duelling that they didn't seem to notice Snape pairing up with Harry at the end of the table. Only Hermione who was next to him noticed and she looked a bit amused at the two of them actually duelling each other. Harry didn't know what to do at the moment but stand there and look at Snape who was looking right back at him. He wasn't sure what to use as a distraction on Snape and wondered if Snape had any idea on how to distract him.

Suddenly something whizzed near his ear and he turned to see what it was. It went around to his other ear and he turned that way instead and saw a golden snitch near him. Before he knew it, Snape had disarmed him and he was lying on the floor with his hands to his sides and his legs locked together.

'Knew I'd get you', Snape said coming around and up to him. He took off the curse from Harry and stretched out his hand. 'here', and Harry took it and got up.

At first neither of them realised what had just happened then Snape looked at Harry, and walked away, splaying his fingers as he went. Harry on the other hand closed his hand and watched Snape go, then he smiled.

An entire class had passed without either of them insulting each other!


	30. Chapter 30 Stolen glances

Hello, sorry this bit took so long but I was rather busy with University work and...But here they are! I must say thanks for all the reviews that you have been sending. I read through all when you send them so keep sending. I don't mind criticism but none of them affect me in any way. My grammar may differ from many of you because of where I am from. I'm from the West Indies and we use a different dialect over here: grammar and sentence structure. Please understand.

Just at a minute to six, Harry stood in front of the gargoyle.

'Lemon drop', he said and the gargoyle moved to reveal a staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office. He climbed the staircase step by step then upon reaching the door, he knocked on it. There were voices coming from within and they died down as soon as he knocked.

'Come in', Dumbledore called and he pushed the door inwards then walked in.

There sat Tonks and Lupin in front of Dumbledore's desk and the Headmaster was sitting in his own chair with his fingers pressed together, looking at Harry over his half mooned spectacles. A small smile appeared on his lips as he observed Harry proceed into the room.

'Hello, Harry', Lupin said getting up, smiling and Tonks waved at him.

He noticed that her hair was a deep sea green today. Lupin hugged him affectionately and then led him forward.

'Harry', Dumbledore said and gestured to a chair near the others, 'sit. We were just talking about you.'

'Really?' he asked, looking at from the headmaster to Lupin and Tonks, 'what about?'

'Got your letter', Lupin said and a worried expression was on his face, 'nothing serious I hope?'

'Ah, no', Harry said, sitting down.

'We can talk after if you wish, if it's private', Lupin said looking at him and Harry shook his head.

'No', he said, 'it's not private actually.'

'What's the matter, Harry?' Dumbledore asked looking curiously at him.

Harry didn't know if he should discuss what he had to in front of Tonks and Dumbledore but he suddenly realised that he both trusted them quite well and felt no harm in telling them as well.

'I didn't mean any harm', he said after relating to them, the plan he as well as Ron and Hermione had come up with in setting Snape up with Kate.

'I bet you didn't', Lupin said laughing, 'I suppose poor Professor Snape felt quite out of sorts to find a woman at his office looking almost like Lily!'

'But this is humorous!' Dumbledore said chuckling lightly, 'no wonder Professor Snape was in such a happy mood today.'

'He didn't insult me either during my class with him today', Harry said, 'never happened before.'

'Of course', Dumbledore said leaning forward, 'I believe it to be that Professor Snape has his reasons for treating you the way he did today...I was told you two had a chat last night as well?'

And Lupin as well as Tonks looked up at Harry startled.

'A chat?' Lupin asked, 'a chat about what?'

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about', Harry said looking at Lupin seriously and wondering how Dumbledore knew he had a talk with Snape. Then again, you couldn't put anything past the Headmaster. 'He told me about my mother, my mother and him, as well as my father and...'

'Professor Snape told you about James and Lily?' Lupin asked and it was clear that he was shocked. He leant forward in his chair, facing Harry and furrowed his brows.

'What on earth made him suddenly do that?' Tonks asked and she looked at Dumbledore as if he would provide the answer.

'Well due to the fact of Kate looking like my mother, I guess it triggered something in him', Harry suggested and began to wonder why Snape had indeed told him about his mother and father last night.

'What exactly did he tell you?' Lupin asked and Harry told him everything.

Lupin and Dumbledore exchanged a brief look before he turned to Harry, 'that's all?'

'Yes', Harry said looking puzzled, 'should there be more? I mean, that's why I wanted to talk to you, I...well, I wanted to know a bit more.'

Again Lupin looked at Dumbledore and it was beginning to worry Harry because he wanted to know what was going on in their minds. It was obviously something he didn't know.

'A bit more about what exactly?' Dumbledore asked this time.

'I mean, did my father really taunt and bully Snape, or did Snape, was my father the good one or...'

'PROFESSOR Snape, Harry', Lupin reminded him, 'and I knew you would have wanted to know that bit. To tell you the truth, Harry, neither of them were really either right. From the time they met each other, they were constantly at each other's throats, hexing and taunting at every opportunity they got. Although I must admit, your father was a bit harsher on Professor Snape, now I'm looking back on it. It angered James to have Professor Snape around.'

'So they just hated each other and took it out on the other?' Harry asked and Lupin nodded.

'We were young then, not adults. Childish and immature...'

'But I'm young and I wouldn't do that, just taunt or hex someone because I hate them, constantly.'

'You're different, Harry', Dumbledore said, 'a lot like your mother who seemed to always ration things out before taking action.' And Dumbledore stopped then, his eyes a bit glazed as if he had remembered something then he looked at Harry. 'You're like your father AND mother, who were and still are brilliant people.'

Harry smiled and asked, 'was he really in love with my mother?'

'Yes he was Harry, very much in love with her', Lupin said smiling sadly.

'He still is, unto this day', Dumbledore added, 'in fact, I can't remember ever seeing an odder couple.'

'Quite true', added Lupin, 'they did make an odd pairing. I remember when James found out Lily was Severus' girlfriend. He went totally boggers.'

'And how long exactly where they together?' Harry asked still curious.

'Well come to think of it, they were best friends since the age of seven when they first met, I guess. Then straight unto sixth year, and after that, they broke apart until the wedding.' And Lupin stopped then squeezed his thumb, looking down into his lap.

'It's so fascinating what love does to us all', Tonks said after a long pause and she got up, 'I'll be downstairs Remus. Good night Headmaster!'

When she had left, it was no different because there was still a silence Harry couldn't seem to figure out. Lupin seemed tense and Harry wondered if he had asked Sirius about the matter if he would have been just the same as well.

'Harry', Dumbledore said looking at him, 'it just goes to show that we must not be quick to judge others.'

'Yes we shouldn't', Lupin said smiling again, 'especially Professor Snape. I bet you have now seen another side of him and see him differently now.'

'Yes', Harry agreed, 'I mean no wonder he hates me. I look just like my father!'

After a bit of a pause and a brief silence that surrounded the office, Lupin laughed a strained laugh and Dumbledore only smiled.

'Is something wrong?' Harry asked and looked at them both.

'Nothing seems to be righted these days', Dumbledore said and he winked but Lupin had his head bowed and didn't look at Harry.

'Harry, I should get going', he said hastily, looking up, 'I'll talk to you later on then.'

He got up and walked towards Harry then hugged him, and before Harry knew it, he was gone, leaving himself and Dumbledore alone.

'Off you get then Harry', he said smiling, 'bedtime!' and without protesting, Harry went off wondering what the hell had happened tonight between Lupin and Dumbledore, causing them to glance so many times at each other.

It had to be about Snape, he thought.


	31. Chapter 31 I don't know what love is

'Do you always wear black, Severus?' Kate asked.

Snape watched her from the other side of the table, his face bland. Looking around he noticed that the place was already empty and they were the only two occupants of the Three Broomsticks. It was a bleak and cold Friday night with the anticipation of a downpour of rain sometime soon. He lightly drummed his thin, long fingers on the surface of the table and stared into her eyes once more.

Her green eyes were beautiful.

They were the exact shade of Lily as well as Harry's eyes and for the first time in quite awhile, Snape was suddenly aware of how rare green eyes were. Since he had met Lily years ago, he couldn't remember coming across many people with her green eyes except when Harry came along. He reached out for his glass of butter beer and lifted it to his lips, still looking into her eyes. When he didn't answer her, Kate's cheeks turned crimson and she began to play with her paper napkin, twirling it between her slim fingers.

'I told you your gaze is quite...intense', she said softly, her eyes now on her hands.

'I remember you...telling me', Snape said still looking at her and he had the sudden urge to reach out and take her hands. But he didn't.

She looked up at him after a few seconds and smiled again, her eyes bright and moist.

He was so handsome, she thought as her eyes took in his face and his features. The way his hair hung to his shoulders, a bit dishevelled but just fine. It made him look dangerous and yet quite tempting. His black coat that was wrapped around him gave his appearance a dark and mysterious look and Kate had to admit that Snape looked entirely sexy. Every once and awhile when he'd lift his glass up to his lips, she just had to stop and observe him do it. His movements were swift and graceful, almost flawless. Those fingers were delicate and quick.

'You don't regret that...that night do you?' she asked in a worried voice now looking at his hands.

She didn't mean to ask him that but he wasn't really talking much since they had been here. After he had met her in the street as he had promised, Snape hadn't spoken much. Kate was beginning to feel as if he had something on his mind. She hoped it wasn't about her but then with the way she was feeling, it made her believe it WAS about her. After all, he was on a date with her, wasn't he?

Snape sighed. 'No Kate. And for the umpteenth time, I do not...regret what happened between us.'

She looked for a moment at him, just looked at him. Her eyes suddenly became moist.

'I...I wish you – ' she began but stopped, her fingers still twisting the napkin.

'What is it?' Snape asked but she didn't answer. 'You wish I...what?'

Kate gazed over at him with a sad expression on her face. She took her pointer finger and trailed it around the rim of the glass as she watched him. A soft wind rushed in through the open window and it lightly lifted Snape's hair from his shoulders, making his hair slightly waver. He looked back at Kate with a puzzled expression on his face. The man at the counter was wiping a glass with a white cloth, his eyes on the doorway. Every now and then, he could hear an uproar of laughter coming from somewhere in the back of the shop or upstairs. Maybe someone was watching a sitcom on television, someone who was brought up in a muggle family.

Kate felt a bit nervous and she didn't know why.

'I wish you weren't a death eater', she said softly and lifted her hands up to her face then covered her eyes.'Why did you have to be a death eater? I mean, I don't really fancy the dark arts. I never did. It just scares me to actually think that I can end up being with you and...' She took her hands away from her eyes and wiped them on her napkin. 'You could just get killed. Someday you'd just be gone. Or it could be me.'

For a moment, Snape just looked at her with her hands on her face and didn't know what to say. All his life since Lily died, he being a death eater never troubled him this much. He had never loved anyone after Lily and therefore it gave him no reason to bother about some other woman feeling a bit intimidated by him being a servant to Voldemort. He felt a bit saddened at Kate actually finding his interest in the dark arts to be a problem but what did he expect actually? Of course he wasn't prepared for her to take it lightly.

Lily didn't.

Closing his eyes he pressed his fingers to his temples and he could feel the dull throbbing of a migraine. It pained him to know that one time in his life he had chose the dark arts over Lily and had gone along with displeasing her. He had regretted it all over again, especially when he slipped up and she had died but even after that he continued being faithful to Voldemort because...

Snape opened his eyes and stared at Kate but she still had her hands pressed against her face. She was obviously crying.

How could this come back to haunt me again? He asked himself as he looked at her. One time I had dedicated the rest of my life to act as spy for Dumbledore in being a death eater and I never did consider what would happen to my love life when I did that. I never did consider if I ended up falling for another woman, how me being a death eater would affect her. Now here sits Kate whom I am falling in love with and she is affected by it all.

Would there come a time when she'd make him choose between her and being a death eater just like Lily had done? Would she now look at him and tell him that she couldn't stand the fact of him being connected to Voldemort and get up and leave? He didn't want that but he had made a promise to Lily. He couldn't just forget Lily after he had loved her for so many years!

Snape suddenly felt so frustrated and hopeless that he didn't know what to do.

'Kate', he found himself saying softly and she removed her hands to look at him, her eyes wet with tears. 'Kate I-I'm sorry but...it's what I am. I can-can't change this. Trust me. I can't.'

She wanted to suddenly reach over and kiss him because he looked so saddened and vulnerable at that moment. Kate realised that she didn't mean to say what she had said out loud but it was entirely bothering her. Snape being a death eater really troubled her because she knew that if she wanted to be with him, her life would be in danger. Of course she knew more about him than he knew but she wasn't about to tell him that. She knew he had never loved anyone other than Lily.

Being a forced friend to the Malfoys it was always a joke to Lucius on how Severus had never really found a 'pure blood' to love. Narcissa especially would insult him by saying that he could settle down with no woman because he was too dark to even consider such an emotion as love. It was so cruel, she thought, to know that she had hardly known him when she did hear these things. Never had she considered that maybe he was and could be a decent man who had a troubled past. Sometimes when he looked at her she could see torment in his deep black eyes. There was this shadow behind his eyes that scared her at times as to what he had done and seen in his life with the dark arts.

She watched as he slightly massaged his temples as he looked at the table's surface and not at her. Kate just had to admit that she had never felt this deep about someone before, someone she hardly knew. Snape was getting to her like no other person could and she was beginning to find that he made her feel...whole...at times.

'I love you...' she said and reached over to take his hands in hers.

She slid them from his face and gently squeezed his fingers between hers. His hand was cold and when she looked up, his eyes were still closed. She wanted to get up, walk over to him and sit on his lap then massage his shoulders for him. Kate wanted to kiss him on his forehead, his cheeks and his lips. She wanted to kiss him everywhere. What had happened the other night in his office had been so hurried and quick. It had left her wanting more of him. She knew there was more of him.

'I love you', she said again and he still didn't reply. 'Severus, look at me.'

But still he didn't open his eyes.

She had to admit that although it was a tense situation, she found his gesture a bit cute and she wasn't offended at him not saying that he loved her back too. Kate hated how most men took to saying the word 'love' as if it was just an ordinary word.

It wasn't an ordinary word to Snape.

He gently removed his fingers from between her grasp and rubbed his eyes.

'You don't', he said suddenly and he had said it so softly that at first she was not sure if he had spoken at all.

'I do'.

'No. You don't. No one loves me', he said even softer as he rubbed his closed eyes with his knuckles.

'Don't say that!' she said sadly, 'I love you so much Severus. Don't doubt me.'

'I am not a very...worthy source to...channel your love to, for anyone to channel their love to', he said and removed his hands from his eyes then looked at her.

His eyes were slightly red and she could see that one of his pale cheeks was partially wet. He had been trying to hide the fact that he had been silently crying from her.

'And why would you say such a thing like that?' she asked softly, still looking at him.

'I'm a death eater, I wear black all the time which, to you, must be less appealing, I must seem desperate especially after what we did the other night and I have honestly...I have never ever had someone love me back the way I loved them.'

She waited on him to continue and watched as he struggled with what to say to her. There was a bit of a mix of emotions going on behind his eyes. She watched him as he watched anything else but her.

'So you see', he said suddenly speaking up a bit, 'I don't know what...love is...at all. So you can say you love me but...I don't know if you mean it. I am really immune...I have become immune to love. I'm so sorry Kate, for wasting your time', he said and suddenly got up.

His movement was so quick that she wasn't prepared for it. Snape wiped his cheek and without even looking at her, he began to walk away from the table, leaving her a bit shocked to even make a move. Her eyes followed him for a bit as he reached the door and opened it then she was on her feet. Kate walked briskly towards him and followed him out the door into the dark night.


	32. Chapter 32 Tell her

The sky was gray and the wind was picking up speed. It came rushing through the streets and between the branches of the trees, howling as it went. Snape took both ends of his coat and wrapped it around his body as he walked. His hair wavered lightly as he went down the street in his stiff stride and he didn't stop even though she was calling after him.

He just couldn't look back.

'Severus!' Kate cried, her high heels clicking as she followed him.

A few people were idling on the street in Hogsmeade as they went along but hardly anyone turned to look their way as they went. Snape didn't know where to go. He had the sudden urge to just leave her there and disapparate. Why was he feeling like this? His head was throbbing with a headache and his heart felt cold and weak as if engulfed in iced water.

'Severus Snape!' she cried again and he turned into an alleyway. 'Stop!' she demanded and followed him.

It was a dead end alleyway.

Snape stopped and stared at the large greying brick wall, his back to Kate. She came towards him a bit hesitant at first because she didn't know what was going on inside his head. He was probably angry at something and the last thing she needed was for him to lose control. Wrapping her arms around her upper body, she walked up to him and gently placed her right hand on his shoulder. She could feel his body heat from beneath his robe as it warmed her fingertips. Kate placed the palm of her other hand against his cheek and wasn't surprised to find that it was a bit cold to the touch.

She softly turned his face to hers.

'Look at me', she said and his black eyes found hers. 'Tell me what's wrong, Sev.'

'I can't', he said softly as he felt her link her fingers through his. 'You'd never understand if I told you.'

'How would you know if you don't try telling me?' she asked gently squeezing his fingers between hers.

With her hand against his cheek, he couldn't help but feel like kissing her. The way her eyes appeared moist and concerned in the soft glow of the night, Snape just couldn't stand there and ignore her completely like he had done minutes ago. He suddenly felt like a fool because of how he had walked away and left her. It had all happened so fast. One minute he was lost in her green eyes and then he just wanted to get out and leave her. He had felt guilty in knowing that she was in love with him and all she probably could see in him was that he was a death eater. When she had asked him why he had to be one, it had just moved him from being happy to feeling depressed because he didn't even know why he was and had become a death eater in the first place. He just couldn't remember.

'It is complicated', he said staring into her eyes and her gaze didn't waver.

'So are you and...' she reached up and brushed a few strands of black hair from his forehead, 'I figured you out so far, didn't I?'

He just couldn't help smiling at what she had said and it made him feel so relaxed to have her say that. So he knew he was complicated but she was at least trying to figure him out. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance and a small brown kitten darted out from under a porch then sprung into a brown cardboard box against the wall of the alley.

'You _think_ you have figured me out so far', he said running his fingers through her red hair and leaning in towards her. 'I'm such a complicated man by the time you have figured me out, we will be both dead.'

'I don't mind', Kate said as he pressed his forehead to hers, 'I'd rather spend a lifetime figuring you out than dying without knowing you more.'

When she said that, Snape felt a small twinge in his chest. No one had ever been this close and concerned about him since Lily and that had been years ago. He felt so appreciated and wanted that he could feel a wave of happiness spreading throughout his body. With her so near to him, he felt whole.

'We can't talk here', he said and Kate felt his breathe on her forehead as he did. 'Let's go somewhere else.'

'I know a place', she said taking his arm and wrapping it around her waist. 'Not far from here. It's going to be a bit cold there though.'

'No problem', Snape said pressing her body to his as they began walking, 'keep close to me.'

'So you became a death eater right after she married James?' Kate asked, looking up at him.

They were seated on a log overlooking the lake a little way from the forbidden forest on the castle grounds. It probably was after ten o'clock but neither of them really cared what time it was. The moon was full tonight and it cast a bright glow upon the lake as well as the trees and grounds.

'Yes', he replied, 'I was so hurt by her marrying him.'

She reached up with her hand and caressed his face. 'Aw, Lily loved you though. She really loved you. Don't you ever forget that.'

'I know she did', he said softly ,'I just never really got over the fact that she would choose him over me.'

'Well we all make choices that end up hurting the people we love the most.'

And he knew she was right.

'And then Harry came along and you probably were thinking that he could have been yours instead of James', she said. 'Personally, I think you are quite a stable guy. I mean, just look at the boy. He is the splitting image of James and yet you can tolerate teaching him. If it were me I'd be a total wreck to know that Harry is part of the one person I loved and the one person I hated.'

An owl hooted somewhere between the trees as the leaves rustled. He pressed her head against his chest and pulled her closer to him.

_Tell her._

His head jerked up. Snape could have sworn that it was Lily's voice he had just heard between the rustling of the leaves and he looked down at Kate.

'What did you say?' he asked and she looked up at him.

'I said Harry's the exact image of James and...'

'No. Ah...never mind. I heard that', he said looking a bit uneasy. 'Thought I heard something else.'

'Like what?' she asked now sitting up straight and staring at him concerned.

Snape looked from her to the lake then said, 'I thought I heard her voice. But it couldn't be I...'

'Really?' Kate asked cutting him off and looking alert and excited, 'what did she say?'

'It was just my mind playing games with me', he said but Kate pressed her palms against his cheeks.

'How can _your_ mind play tricks on you? You of all people?' she asked smiling. 'You told me what a skilled legilimens you are!'

'Yes but...'

'What did she say?' Kate asked and Snape suddenly remembered how Lily used to do the exact thing to him.

She'd probe him for hours on end to tell her what was on his mind and when he wouldn't, she'd pout and get all angry. He remembered one time when it was Valentine's Day and he refused to tell her who his Valentine was (because it was her). She had tickled him till he ended up blurting out the truth and they had just stared at each other for quite awhile then...

She had kissed him on his lips...the first kiss he ever had.

'Kate I have to tell you something', Snape said softly.

His eyes were dazed and she knew he was thinking about Lily. He was going to tell her how he probably had kissed her or made out with her and she didn't mind hearing any of it but... She wanted to kiss and make out with him as well. Kate couldn't believe she was feeling this way for a man she had just met. When she was with him, it felt entirely normal. The way he would look at her. It was as if she meant everything to him. He'd talk to someone else in his curt and clipped tone and when he spoke to her...his voice became so soft and caring.

'What's that Sev?' she asked, taking his hand into hers.

For awhile he didn't answer.

A bolt of lightning streaked across the grey sky and it was followed by a clap of thunder. There was the rustling of wings and leaves as a flock of birds that were probably sleeping between the trees, flew out in fright.

'Sev?' she said looking at his face. He had become quite pale and his fingers were becoming ice cold. She shifted a bit and threw her arms around him. His body was tense.

'What's troubling you so much baby?' she asked. 'Is he-who-must-not-be-named going to kill you? I thought it was Harry Potter he wanted to kill the most.'

Snape directed his eyes unto hers, his eyes wet with tears and said, 'Kate, Harry Potter is my son.'


	33. Chapter 33 He's part of me all the time

'He's your what?' Kate asked as she looked at Snape with her green eyes wide with shock.

She couldn't believe what she had heard and was actually considering the fact that he might be pulling her leg. Snape had his head bowed and his black hair fell like a curtain around his face. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was silently praying. To her, it was so funny to actually think of him going to church. Because of him being a death eater. She lightly tapped his shoulder.

'Shocking isn't it?' he asked her quietly and for the second time that night, she wasn't sure she had heard him because his voice was so low. ' – to know that the Dark Lord whom I'm supposed to be...act faithful to, is the one who wants my son dead.'

'But wait a minute', Kate said, 'what happened there? How is Harry _your_ son? I mean, he looks like James! He doesn't look like you!'

For a moment he looked as if he would have attempted a laugh, maybe a snigger. Instead, Snape raised his head up and looked out unto the lake whose water was shimmering under the moonlight. Small waves were lapping unto the shore and a small bird was nipping at them as they came to its feet at the shoreline. He wanted nothing else for the truth to not be so. Snape somehow wished that Harry wasn't his son but what good was that? How could a father want his son to not be his?

He then figured that the circumstances surrounding the boy being his son was what tormented him the most.

'It happened a few months before she actually married James. You see...after we had fallen out of sorts during our high school years, we had mended things up when we departed from Hogwarts. I believe we were just about twenty when we reconciled and James hated it', he said sneering.

'She was the only girl I wanted and I just couldn't be without her. I remember feeling as if I'd die if I couldn't have her, Kate. It was as if I was suffering from this...tormented disease, when I was away from her and couldn't see her. She seemed to have been feeling the same way for me. The same time James believed Lily was with him, she was seeing me as well. I'm ashamed thinking that I did put her in such a situation but I –'

'Couldn't live without her', Kate continued for him and he nodded.

'Yes. I was so caught up in Lily that I didn't even care if she was with James. It didn't affect me. All that mattered was that I could see her and be with her and she loved me. Then she promised that we'd get married. Thinking back about it now, reminiscing rather, it seemed quite childish but I loved her so much I would have done anything to just get her to be mine. Then we slipped up one night and well...she eventually found out she was pregnant with Harry.'

'But how did she like, end up marrying James?' Kate asked.

The small bird by the late chirped loudly and flew off as a wave taller than the bird itself came towards it. A loon howled in the distance and the centaurs could be heard tearing through the forest.

'Well Lily wasn't awarethat Harry was my child until he was born', Snape said softly and Kate's eyes widened. 'She believed she was pregnant with James' child but that wasn't the case.'

'Wicked!' she said grinning, 'Lily was one hopper then. She had her thing going, having both of you! And to actually think that you knew she was sleeping with James and yet you still slept with her and loved her with all your heart! Aw! That's so sweet! So what that means is that she slept with both of you around the same time?'

'Painful to think about it now but yes she did. It happened like this: James had promised to take her on a holiday in France and because she wouldn't have been seeing me for quite awhile, we went beyond extremes. Apparently when she was on the holiday, she did the same with James. Then she came back and told me he had proposed to her and she showed me the ring. It practically tore me apart to see it.'

'It makes her sound like some sort of hopper indeed but she wasn't that at all. Lily was confused as much as I was. She didn't know which one of us she loved more. There was James on one side with all his sweet words and gestures and then there was me.'

'Listen, don't say it like that. _Then there was me._ You make it sound as if you were nothing compared to him in her eyes. Severus you meant a lot to my cousin! Sometimes I believe that people marry too soon. If I had to choose I'd choose my best friend over the guy I just believe loves me. You being her best friend, you understood her, you knew her since you were small and you went through so much with her, I'm sure of it. She just wasn't confused, she knew she had to make a choice and whichever of you she chose, she'd obviously hurt the other.'

'Probably...when Harry was born, James wasn't there. He was out of the country and as soon as she got him she sent an owl to me. All that the letter said was for me to 'come now'. I was so worried as to what she wanted that I immediately got down there, believing that she was dying and then I saw Harry. There she was very pale just lying there and she had this small sweet bundle in her arms. His hair was the exact shade of mine: deep black and straight and his eyes, they were green like hers. If it weren't for his facial features then, he could have passed for James' son but he had my face structure: the narrow face', he said tracing the outline of his face with his fingers and smiling. 'James' face was a bit rounder.'

'I mean, there he was, this baby looking more like me than Lily and all I could think about at that moment was how overwhelmed I was. I felt so happy, Kate, I don't believe I had ever felt so happy in my life. Imagine that at that moment it didn't register to me that it was my son and not James' and Lily would be in trouble when he found out. Then she again was feeling the same way as well for she just kept smiling and smiling and squeezing his small hand. Then I reached down and he took my finger between his hand and held unto it and I just felt –'

'...wanted, like you had just won the Lotto, like you had just been knighted, like you had just married Lily and there was no James...?' Kate suggested and she laughed. So did Snape.

'Yes!' he admitted light-heartedly, 'it was mean and reckless of us to feel that way but I wanted that moment to last. It just didn't for after awhile we both began to realise what had happened and then I suggested that we call...Professor Dumbledore. Then he did cast some sort of spell on Harry for his features to change, just his features and nothing else.'

'What spell was that exactly?' Kate asked looking bewildered. 'Is there even a spell like that?'

'Never doubt Dumbledore's capabilities', Snape said and Kate laughed.

'That's so true! The man is so wise! So did the spell hurt Harry in any way? I mean, when he cast it on him? That spell probably is one of the most powerful ones that exist: to last so long and be so successful...damn!'

'Indeed, it all happened so fast! One minute I was there loving Harry and wanting nothing else but to take Lily as mine and have my son with me and the next thing I knew, I was actually agreeing to having Dumbledore alter his features. Thinking back on it now I was so reckless and stupid, Kate! I don't know what happened but I just gave everything up and allowed her to have James. I always used to do that. I deeply hated him and yet at times when she'd mention or discuss him and say how he loved her, I'd say that I knew he did because he always showed it. I'd say how he was such a lucky guy to have her as his girl and there was I. My self esteem was so low.'

'I understand that part, Severus. I remember how you were when we were here', she said beckoning to the looming castle behind them. 'You'd just be so focused on getting good grades and you didn't care much about _you._ I remembered one time we were discussing Lily and you said how she didn't deserve you. Could it be then that you were just seeing yourself as a back up to James? I mean, you were thinking that she would eventually get James, he'd always win but as you had the chance to be with her then, you'd take it and not care? I can see now that you did say that you didn't care if she was with him, once you had her as well. Maybe you didn't consider him as a threat because you believed her being with him to be the way things would be.'

'That's exactly what it was', he said looking intently at her. 'That is well said. It was exactly how I felt. I felt like...what was it you said...a back up.'

'I hope you don't think of yourself as that now, Severus. You're old enough to know that you are someone who is loved and important and you're not someone's lap dog. You shouldn't be. Not once should you consider being someone's underdog or servant. That's why I wonder why you are a death eater and I think I know now. Back then when she married James you just gave up and realised that, great, you didn't get the girl so you don't deserve to live a happy life. Maybe that's why you fancy the dark arts so much. It is because you find comfort in fighting back and rebelling. Not in a forceful way but you're part of a cause that has some sort of established status and fear attached to it.'

Kate wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his. She kissed his neck softly and then nuzzled her face in his hair.

'I-I had such a tormented childhood that I just felt obligated to having a part in fighting back', Snape said sadly and his voice was breaking up. 'There was this one time in my past where I realised that I had to choose between Lily and becoming a death eater. I realised or thought rather, that she'd eventually end up with James: basic principle and I'd be left with nothing so I made my choice. Being what I am, it makes me feel like I have control and no one has control over me. Unlike when I was a child, my father used to exercise control over me with force. He always abused me physically and verbally. I could never fight back because I just didn't want to. But then there was the dark arts and it involved all these means of defending yourself and using force upon your enemies...it was just what fuelled my hate for my father.'

'What about your mother?' Kate asked softly, 'you didn't love her?'

'I did', he said, 'but my mother wasn't a mother. She was a wife to an abuser and it took up most of her effort, leaving her with nothing to give me but acceptance that I was part of her.'

'That's terrible', Kate said, 'she should have showered you with her love, comfort and guide you.'

'She used to try. At times she'd hold me and hug me but then the thought of her actually comforting me when my father never would comfort her would make her cry. I hated the crying spells. She'd be sulking all day long and I just couldn't bear to see her like that.'

'But Harry', Kate said changing the topic, 'have you ever told him? He ought to know.'

Snape sighed and absent-mindedly brushed something off from his lap. 'No.'

'You should'.

'I can't', he said softly, 'the boy hates me. I hate him. We've hated each other from the first time we met all to my doing so it wouldn't be wise to...what are you smiling for?' he asked as Kate grinned ear to ear.

'Oh that comes as nooo surprise: you hating him I mean. Bet you torment the poor boy. You know', she said shifting a little on the log; 'I bet that all this death eater stuff has made you such a tormenting teacher. You probably scare the poor babies.'

'I _am _right here', Snape remarked smirking, 'and I admit I'm not a kind teacher but I'm fair.'

'You sure you're fair to Harry?' Kate asked looking intently at him and he realised that her question had two meanings.

'I can't tell him Kate and the very fact that he looks like James just torment me even though it was all to my doing. You have to remember that after Lily died I never saw him back and for nine years I was kept from knowing where he was; even Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell me where he was. I became so angry at not being able to see him that I actually began to hate James for all of it. Then when I first saw Harry after all those years and he just looked like James and not me, it never really passed in my mind that I was the one who also agreed to have his features altered. The only thing that was in my mind was that James had gotten her and won and Harry would forever and always be known as his child. Not mine.'

'Do you hate him still? Even though he's like dead and gone?' Kate asked looking intently at him.

'Yes. I always will', he said softly. 'well, to me, he always won and no matter how anyone puts it, he managed to take away two persons that meant a lot to me and I never really got them back.'

'You are so blind aren't you?' Kate asked. 'So Harry is dead then is he? Harry died with Lily? Is that what you're trying to tell me? The boy who is right now in that castle', she said beckoning to Hogwarts, 'he's nothing to you? Severus Snape that boy is half of you and half of Lily and no matter how you put it, how bad you treat him because he looks like James, no matter how hard it hits you that James did get Lily, Harry is _your_ son not his. Do you know that Lily probably is crying to actually see how you're treating him?'

'I know that but what am I to do?'

'You have to claim your part! You know to me', she said standing up, 'James never actually won, it was you that won but you were so caught up in all of the _Lily will choose James_ feeling that it never occurred to you that Harry is yours and no one else's and when Lily died he fully became yours. Maybe you should stop being a death eater and wake up and smell the...tennis rolls.' And she looked around frowning.

'What exactly are tennis rolls?' Snape asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

'Well my mother grew up in Guyana. You know, that country in South America, and well it's a kind of bread they have over there. Very tasty actually and I always woke up to the smell of fresh tennis rolls.'

'Oh', he said getting up as well.

Kate slid her arm around Snape and they began walking back towards the castle. 'So will you tell him?'

'I'll see what happens.'

'But right now, I believe we have to pick up from the other night, don't you think?' Kate asked and Snape looked down, smiling at her.

'You wicked, wicked lady', he purred. 'Aren't you scared of getting in a death eater's pants?'

'Not when the death eater has a body that rocks my world, among other parts', she crooned, winking and Snape pinched her cheek lightly.

'Touché.'

(SHOULD HE TELL HARRY THE TRUTH? STAY TUNED)


	34. Chapter 34 Snape's Quarters

(ALRIGHT I DON'T USUALLY DOO THIS BUT THIS CHAPTER, OR THESE CHAPTERS THAT ARE RECENT, ARE DEDICATED TO MY MOST FAVOURED FAN ~DRAGONMOONX~ HOPE I GOT YOUR NAME RIGHT! YOU TRULY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE AND TO MY OTHER SNAPE SISTER PAULA! THIS ENTIRE SEQUEL IS FOR YOU DEAR!)

OoOoOoOoOo

'Well I still think he's a downright git', Ron said tossing a rolled up bit of parchment into the fireplace.

'More like a tit to me', George whispered and Hermione shot him daggers.

'Don't you have any decency to a woman's body parts?' she asked and when they just grinned, she opened back her copy of Defence Against the Dark Arts and began reading feverishly.

'I tell you, Ron' Fred whispered, 'don't bring home a girl like that. They don't come in romantic flavours. Always reading and reading.'

'Yea let's say you want to take a roll in the hay'.

'She'll say', said Fred cutting off his twin, 'that she wants to read more about how to do it in some book of hers.'

And the three of them laughed. Harry, however, was just sitting there looking into the fireplace with a serious expression on his face. All the while he was thinking about what Snape had told him about his mother and how Remus had reacted to him querying about his parents. He just couldn't believe it. All this damn time they had kept it from him: Snape, Remus, and even Sirius. Snape truly was a git, he thought. How could he had loved his mother and direct all this hate on Harry for all these years?

He watched as an angry Hermione got up, her cheeks pink from humiliation and stalked away from them. She glanced once at him, whispered goodnight and then proceeded up stairs, obviously to study a little more.

'Read all about it, Hermione!' Fred yelled after her, 'for Ron hardly knows a _tit_ about making out!'

'Oh shut your damn face!' Ron mouthed back and directed his attention to Harry. 'What's up mate? Bit on the gloomy side tonight.'

Harry didn't answer him. He was just so deep in his own thoughts but poor Ron took it as an insult.

'Hey no mean feat mate', he muttered. 'Trying to cheer up a bloke and he behaves like a wall.'

'Hey Harry!' Ginny cried, coming into the Common Room with Dean Thomas behind her, her cheeks a bit pink. 'Snape wants to see you in his office, NOW!'

'Git', Ron, Fred and George muttered and Harry threw her a puzzled expression.

'Wants to see me? For what?' he asked, getting up.

'Well I don't know but guess who he was with?' Ginny asked brightly and Dean sniggered behind her.

'Oh get on with it!' Ron supplied already fed up and Ginny scowled at him.

'Well there we were coming out of the Forbidden Forest, you know, by the lake, and there was Snape with no other than Kate!' Both she and Dean smiled broadly.

'Seems like we did him a favour, the git', Fred said.

'Yea in one week he probably got lucky more than twice', George said nudging his twin.

'Maybe the centaurs can tell us a bit more on their rolling session in the grass', Ginny suggested and Ron scoffed.

'What _were_ you doing in the Forbidden Forest?' he asked not particularly looking at Ginny but at Dean.

'OH we were snogging and he had his hand up my skirt!' Ginny angrily said, 'and yes _daddy_ we played safe. Git. Come on Dean', she said crossly and pulled him away.

'The nerve of her!' Ron said getting up and staring in their direction, his eyes wide, 'playing around with my sister eh you tosspot? Just let me catch you up to it!'

They all watched as Ginny purposely took Dean's hand and placed it snugly on her backside as they walked away. Harry didn't even smile even though it was funny. He just couldn't, so he got up silently and slipped away from their company, feeling Ron shooting him daggers.

'Snape might eat you alive', Ron muttered after Harry but Harry didn't reply.

oOoOoOoO

On his way down, he came across Mrs. Norris and when their eyes made four, she looked as if she grinned at him. Sick, he thought looking back at her departing fluffy figure. Maybe she can tell I'm off to see Snape. Even Sir Nickolas cracked a smile when he saw him and Harry grabbed about his body, behind him, to see if there was some sort of sticky tape attached to him that bore the words 'smile at me'. He found nothing. I'm getting paranoid! He thought looking around frantically to see if anyone else was grinning at him but no one was.

Maybe it was the fact that all this nonsense was putting pressure on him. The whole idea of Snape actually screwing his mother when they were around his age deeply disturbed him, not that he found it horrible. But _Snape_ and his mother? The very saying that opposites attract most certainly applied in any case! He slowly made his way to the dungeons as if about to face his most horrible doom and crossed paths with his dearest enemy. Draco Malfoy.

'There's a saying, Potter, that the Weasley girl has a crush on you', Malfoy said sneering. 'Since she can't get in your pants because of your overly large head keeping you in the clouds these days, she has resorted to that ghoul face Dean Thomas!'

Harry kept walking. He thought about whipping out his wand and jinxing Malfoy but what use would it be?

'Just imagine her wriggling in his pants and purring 'oh Harry! Oh Harry! Give me it! Give me – '

'Mr. Malfoy if you consider that to be sensual, I assure you that your girlfriend, Ms. Parkinson, will have no choice but to believe that you are most certainly gay.'

Both Harry and Malfoy spun around to see Snape standing there with the usual smirk on his face. His black robe gave him a rather bat-like appearance and for a moment, Harry imagined Snape had wings that would soon uncurl and wrap around Malfoy's neck and...

'Where is your faithful two man army, Mr. Malfoy?' Snape asked sneering and Harry was a bit thrown off balance at his sudden coldness to his known favourite student.

'They are in the Great Hall eating, Sir', Malfoy said sneering as well.

Harry found that he would have been sneering as well, if Snape had just inclined that he sounded gay.

'And why aren't you in the Great Hall as well?' Snape asked.

'Because I am finished eating and I'm now heading back to the Common Room'.

'Well I'd say you're loitering'.

'And Potter isn't?' Malfoy asked angrily, 'he's not exactly in _his_ part of the castle.'

'He's here on my orders. Don't mouth me Mr. Malfoy. Get going before I get rough with you.'

'I'd like to see that', Malfoy muttered and he walked away.

Snape looked at Malfoy's back as he walked away smirking and then he turned stiffly to look at Harry. For a moment, Harry thinking on impulse was about to face any snide remark Snape would have for him. He then remembered the previous DADA class he had and actually smiled at the man before him. Harry couldn't believe that such an expression would form on his face but there it was, a smile creeping up from ear to ear. And Snape actually smiled back!

'Mr. Potter'.

'Professor Snape.'

'A pleasant good afternoon to you too and my day was entirely fabulous as well. Follow me', Snape said curtly.

They walked down the dimly lit hallway, towards Snape's office and when he didn't turn into the door leading into his office, Harry frowned. Before he could ask where they were going, he found himself facing a doorway, well, just like any other door but this one had a rectangular silver plate on it that read _'Prof. Snape'_.

'So this is where you live', Harry said as he gazed at the plate in awe.

'Yes', Snape said curtly, and smirked at Harry.

Harry honestly had to admit that he was expecting more of a broom cupboard sort of room but he was most certainly wrong. When Snape opened the doorway with a key, surprisingly, Harry had his first glimpse of where Snape actually resided. The bat had a pretty neat apartment going on, he thought as they stepped inside. He began to wonder if his DADA teacher and Kate had gotten kinky in this very room.

'Really, Potter', Snape said and Harry realised that the man was staring at him intently. 'You have such a wicked mind.'

'What the...?' Harry began and then realised that all the while he had been right! Snape could read minds! 'Oh really, so you _can_ read minds! No wonder you know when I'm thinking evil thoughts about you and you further my torment by adding to my misery.'

'You never cease to display your ignorance', Snape said turning on a small night lamp standing on a two decker chest of drawers.

The soft glow of the lamp made the interior of his quarters look rather...bachelor like, almost romantic. Harry now found it hard to doubt that Snape and Kate did get kinky in this very room.

Harry walked in and found that there was a small sitting room with two caramel coloured cushioned twin chairs. He saw a massive bookshelf rammed pack with books of all shapes and sizes and went over to it immediately. Snape watched the boy as he walked over and couldn't help but feel slightly worried. He knew he had to tell him but just didn't know how to begin. He watched as Harry's fingers slid over the sides of the books, his mouth mouthing the various titles.

And they were mostly on the Dark Arts and Potions, Harry realised as he went through them. There as a thick volume on Potion Brewing and How to Master the Dark Arts by some man by the name of Verus Combos.

'You _really _like the Dark Arts, don't you, Sir?' Harry asked over his shoulder as he read the titles.

'I like studying it, I wouldn't say I _like_ it.'

'Figures', Harry muttered.

'Beg your pardon?' Snape asked behind Harry's back and Harry sniggered softly.

'Nothing, Sir', he said a bit louder and turned around.

'If I am correct, I believe you were just making an attempt to mock me, Mr. Potter.'

'I would do _no_ such thing!' Harry said trying to sound convincing but Snape's eyes narrowed at him.

'Sit down'.

'What a nice place you got here', Harry said ignoring him and making his way over to the wall to admire a painting.

'I said _sit down_', Snape said.

'Alright, alright', Harry said turning around with his hands held up defensively in front of him and going to sit on one of the chairs.

Snape stood and watched him and Harry felt intimidated to have the man standing above him. His dark looming figure was just...there. It was as if the angel of death had come to summon him to Hell or Heaven or wherever the _hell_ he'd end up.

'We need to talk', Snape said stiffly and slowly walked towards the bookcase then turned back to face Harry, his robe flapping after him.

Oh no, Harry thought as he watched Snape, he's going to break down and get all emotional on me about being with my mother. He's probably going to tell me how he used to kiss her and how she'd call him by some cute puppy sounding name when they were together. _Come here Sevy Wevy!_ Harry could hear his mother saying and he squinted his eyes to try to break his thought from that.

'Harry there is something I need to tell you and I don't know how you'll take it but I must assure you', Snape said looking at him, 'that I'll fully accept any frustration by you if you show any.'

'Wait', Harry said sitting up a little taller, 'did you just call me _Harry_? Did mine ears deceive me because – '

'One more silly line of babbling baboon rambling from you and I swear I will kick you out', Snape said sneering and Harry closed his mouth.

'What's wrong?' Snape asked as he noticed a silly expression on Harry's face.

'Oh I'm afraid to relate what I'm thinking to you, Sir, for you might believe me to be a rambling babbling baboon...a babbling rambling baboon...no a babbling baboon rambling.'

'What the hell have I put myself up to?' Snape muttered and strode forward then sat down.


	35. Chapter 35 How to tell him

'Hey I don't like _this_ either, Sir', Harry said looking serious. '...to know that I'm here in my least favourite teacher's quarters.'

'Well you can leave', Snape said flicking a speck of dust from his lap and he looked warily at Harry. 'It would make me rather happy to have you walk out that door...believe me, I don't believe you'd look back and find me on the floor twitching from agony on your departure.'

'I – ', Harry begun but thought twice about it and closed his mouth.

And he didn't know where to begin indeed, Snape thought as he observed Harry. What was he supposed to say? _Listen Harry, I shagged your mother and voila! I happen to be your father?_ Damn he was in a sticky situation. He looked around trying to appear composed and allowed a minute or two to pass in silence. Then he found one way of getting _there._

'You're so unlike your mother', he said and wanted to smile as he saw that Harry became readily alert at the mention of his mother. 'She unlike you was so kind in her words and I can never remember her uttering one harsh word to me.'

'My mother was a woman', Harry said.

'Oh really? I had no idea.'

'What I'm trying to say is that women are very emotional. They use kind words more than us. We resort to more macho means of communicating.'

'I believe when you say _we_ you mean _you_ mostly', Snape said tapping his feet lightly on the carpet. 'I for one do not resort to macho means of communicating, in fact...I don't even know you can communicate in a macho attire.'

'Alright, what I'm trying to say is – '

'Save it', Snape said looking a bit bored. 'Like I told you before, I deeply loved your mother and we had many good times together. She – '

'Was the apple of your eye and you were her one true love, yea I know'.

'Oh shut up'. Snape gave him a dangerous look and Harry looked away sheepishly.

'As I was saying, she was the only girl I ever seemed to love so deep...the first time we met officially, I couldn't help but fall in love with her. We were about the age of eight...nine. Then we had so many things in common, things that made us appear different in other people's eyes that we knew. We both had magical abilities and she was just craving to know someone who knew how she felt. I remember when I told her I could do the very same things she could without using a wand how her face lit up with excitement.'

'I understand how that would feel', Harry supplied looking a bit sad. 'I wished I had someone around me when I was growing up who would reassure me that I wasn't going crazy whenever I made silly things happen to people, especially my cousin Dudley.'

'That would be Lily's sister's son, am I correct?'

'Yes. Did you know my Aunt Petunia well?'

'Well enough', Snape replied stiffly. 'She made my life a living hell when she was around Lily and I.'

'Really? What did she do?'

'Well when we'd go home for the holidays and we'd take off to have our picnics and walks, she'd want to tag along. Dear me, Petunia used to accuse me of wanting to slip off with your mother to silently rape her. She'd walk between us and well, your mother and I were an item so, it was a bit hard to have her cutting in on us.'

'I'd have jinxed her or something', Harry said.

'Quite like your thinking', Snape said.

'I mean, I don't want to really know but how did the two of you manage to do anything while she was around?' Harry asked and suddenly something struck him, something he had not thought of before until now.

'Wait a minute!' he said, 'before I came back and the dementors attacked me and I was in the house, we were talking about dementors and Azkaban. Suddenly, Aunt Petunia was like dementors are the things that guard the wizard prison. So my uncle asks her how she knew that, or I believe it was I who asked her and she said oh I heard that horrible boy telling her about them.'

'That would be me', Snape said warily. 'The girl hated my guts, and then again, almost everyone did but your mother.'

'Well to answer your first question, we never did anything out of the extremes'.

'But you _did_ kiss though didn't you? Kissing to me is practically extreme because there are ways that – '

'Spare me the details', Snape said cutting Harry off. 'We did kiss. I don't know what sort of kissing you young people do these days because according to you, the term _kissing_ has been altered.'

'It happens not only on the lips', Harry said pointing to his lips, 'if you know what I mean.'

'Oh I know most certainly what you mean, Potter.'

'Well if she kissed _you_ I'm sure you meant a lot to her so I'm not about to argue there.'

'There you go mocking me again, Potter. Am I that bad looking?'

'No, I mean, it's the way you behave that makes you ugly. If you were a bit nicer and smiled at times, you'd be one darn handsome man.'

Snape waited a beat then said, 'thank you...for that most kind compliment and advice.'

'You're welcome, Sir', Harry said and leaned back, his arms folded. 'So where exactly is this leading to? I know you didn't drag me down here to just continue talking about my mother and you being together. It has to be something more. I don't even believe Malfoy had the privilege to come in here. Why bring _me _in here?'

'Firstly, Mr. Malfoy has no reason to come in here and secondly, this is certainly a privilege you have to be welcome in here.'

'Malfoy has a thing for you', Harry said suddenly and Snape raised an eyebrow.

'A _thing_? What the devil does that mean?'

'I saw him the other day giving you this _look_, during class as if thinking _boy I'd like to glaze my fingers over those robes and_ – '

'Nonsense!' Snape exclaimed looking shocked, 'You're just pulling my leg.'

'Nope. That _look_', Harry said waving two fingers in front of his eyes, 'that look was not one to make a mistake on. Even Hermione and Ron noticed it too and then there are these times when you'd pass us in the hall. There you come walking up the aisle and he'd turn around and watch you as you go...swish, swish...your robe billowing behind you. And then that look would come on his face.'

'Stop it you're making me sick'.

'Don't say I didn't warn you', Harry said warily and Snape looked furiously at him.

The boy was enjoying himself. There he was behaving as if nothing bad had ever happened between the two of them! Had he forgotten that the man sitting before him had made his three years at Hogwarts so far a living hell? It had to be that Harry was finding a way to get back at him. Snape suddenly began to realise that that was exactly the sort of thing _he_ would do. He'd want revenge. And it hit him that in most ways, Harry was a lot like him.

'I hope you don't think of me like that or I assure you, you'll feel the wrath of doom way before you actually understand the meaning of it.'

'Oh scaryy', Harry said, his eyes falsefully wide with shock. 'You're not my type. I go for the weird sort, you know, like Neville's type.'

'You have got to be kidding me!' Snape exclaimed looking flabbergasted. 'Are you coming out of the closet Potter? I assure you that if you are, I wouldn't judge you but Neville? You are indeed a rogue aren't you?'

'Just pulling your leg', Harry said smiling. 'I fancy Hermione.'

'You're best friend? Ms. Granger?' Snape asked still looking flabbergasted.

'Well why are _you_ so shocked? My mother was your best friend wasn't she? And you ended up shagging her didn't you? Why can't I have my way as well?'

Snape suddenly snapped after Harry mentioned that he had 'shagged' his mother. He wracked his memories to figure out if he had mentioned it to Harry before and realised that he did. He did mention to him that he had an encounter with Lily.

'Ms. Granger is nice', Snape said softly, 'she would be able to tame you down when your arrogance gets the best of you. A nice wife she'd make. I can picture her whacking you with a thick volume over your head to get some sense into that shallow space where your brain is supposed to be.'

'I bet you never used to talk to my mother like that!' Harry said.

'Well she was not you was she?'

'So I'm not part of her as well?' Harry asked and he looked sternly at Snape.

'Well...you are but – '

'But you refuse to even acknowledge that bit don't you? You know, I can't even believe that you loved my mother and hated me so much, well you probably still hate me, after knowing that I'm part of her'.

_And part of me,_ Snape thought as he looked at Harry.

'How can you hate that part of me that you once loved?' Harry asked stiffly and Snape's face registered hurt.

'I don't hate you', he said and sighed. 'Harry alright I admit, I did hate you when we first met because you were the splitting image of my once had been enemy but it was stupid of me.'

'Yes it was', Harry supplied, 'you just channelled all of this hate towards me just because you hated my father and I ended up looking like him. You know, it's not my fault that I look like him.'

_It's mine_, Snape thought.

'No it's not. It's entirely mine', Snape said.

'Yes it is and...what?' Harry asked looking puzzled. 'How is it your fault that I look like my father? Oh that's funny!' he said attempting a laugh, 'really funny. Ha Ha!'

'Harry I have to tell you the truth about something and I beg you to bear with me'.

'Tell me then!' Harry demanded and when he saw Snape flinch he repeated his statement in a softer tone.

'When your mother and I were in our sixth year, right where you are at now, we had an incident where she happened to save me from your father's taunting. I on the other hand was quite furious, so taken up in humiliation that I demanded that she leave me alone. In the process I called her a 'Mudblood'. Harry', Snape urged as he saw Harry's face register anger, 'I didn't mean to! She got extremely angry at me and our friendship broke apart. It was never the same between us again. Then this one time, I braved it to take one more try and apologise to her. We were about nineteen I believe.'

'That was mean, Sir', Harry said, 'what you called her I mean', and Snape nodded.

'It was and I told her that. We ended up patching things up just around that time she was seeing your father. Well, I'm quite ashamed to say this but she started seeing me as well.'

'Wow!' Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide, 'my mother had both of you at once?'

'Don't say it like that. It was much more than that. She was confused and so was I. We loved each other so much that we just couldn't be without each other. Not a day would go by when I didn't make an excuse to see her.'

'Did my father know?'

'No he didn't! He would have killed me!'

'How did you manage it then? You are quite the dangerous type aren't you, Sir?'

'Save the compliments, please. Anyway, of course we used to...well.'

'Alright I get it', Harry said looking calm, 'you wanted to confess to me that you shagged my mother whilst she was dating my father. Big deal. Congratulations, Sir. Bravo. Now where is the wine and confetti?'

'Oh please!' Snape said looking cross, 'you are so dim-witted you never cease to amaze me with your raven mind! And that isn't something to be congratulated about, boy. I'm ashamed of it now.'

'Nothing to be ashamed about, in fact, like I mentioned to you before, you have no reason to hate my father. You ended up most times getting my mother didn't you? Even if it wasn't single-handedly you still got her. She loved you.'

'There was this one time when we weren't careful. We had big plans to be together forever so it didn't really matter to us. Your mother and I went to the extremes and well, right around that time, so did your father and her.'

'How is that possible? Am I about to hear about a threesome?'

'Dear God no!' Snape said looking aghast. 'That very week she went on a holiday with your father and well...they got intimate as well. Then she found out she was pregnant mere weeks after.'

Harry said nothing. He just looked back at Snape without an expression on his face. Snape couldn't tell if he was picking anything up at all. In fact, the boy looked thoughtless, almost as if he wasn't really there.

'Harry?'

'Yes?' Harry responded, looking at Snape with empty eyes.

'Are you alright?'

'Oh I'm fine', he replied, 'for a moment I was actually having this thought in my mind that you'd tell me you were my father or something.'

Snape wanted to die.


	36. Chapter 36 The Birth Certificate

(Thanks to my editor/beta reader, I'm getting these chapters up quicker than I expected! Special shout out to Paula, my lovely friend and DragonMoonx. Love you too!)

'And if I indeed was you father, how would you have reacted to that?' Snape asked as his body became tense and his heart sank.

'I...I can't even imagine such a thing', Harry said with his face still bland. 'To believe that a man would have been my father for all these years and never told me but left me to suffer so much? I mean, my father, _if_ he was alive, he wouldn't have left me with the Dursleys. They make my life a living hell when I'm there. You can never happen to be my father because if you were you would have told me long ago and even taken up your responsibilities to me!'

'Sometimes people don't have a...choice, Harry. They are left with no alternative but to do what they think is best. Even a father'.

'My father is dead!' Harry said angrily, 'he would have never left me out in the cold had he been alive!'

'Your father isn't dead, he –'

'Look', Harry said shaking his head wildly and getting up, 'if this is some sort of a silly joke, Sir, I don't like it. I don't like it at all. Just tell me what you have to tell me and allow me to leave. I'm tired and I need to go to bed.'

For a minute all that could be heard was the ticking of a wall clock in the shape of a full moon. Somewhere above him, Harry could hear footsteps pat patting as student s were probably making their way up to their common rooms again. All of a sudden this angry wave had rushed through him as he sat looking at Snape. He wanted to shout at him and tell him that he had no right to be talking about his father. Snape had to be the last person in the world to tell him anything about his father.

'Go, Harry', Snape said resting his head in his hands and hiding his face from Harry. 'By all means, just go. I have changed my mind. There is nothing I have to tell you.'

'What a waste of time!' Harry said fuming. 'You bring me down here, take up most of my Saturday night and now you're going to not tell me what this is about?'

'No'.

'Tell me'.

'I said no.'

'Tell me!'

'Don't yell at me, Potter.'

'Well stop being so ignorant then!' Harry said, his eyes flashing with anger.

'How dare you call me ignorant!'

'I'll have a go at anyone who makes me a fool!'

'Stop it', Snape said as if begging and Harry was shocked at the look on the man's face. 'Just go. Leave me alone.'

'Well I'm not going to leave until you tell me what it is that you brought me down here to tell me even if I have to wait until morning.'

'Well make yourself comfortable on that chair then', Snape said looking anywhere but at Harry.

'Fine.' And Harry sat down on the chair then stretched his legs out in front of him. 'Have it your way.'

'You imbecile. Take your feet out of my chair.'

'Bet you didn't buy this, you cheapskate', Harry said leaning back and closing his eyes.

'What the devil did you call me?' And Snape attempted to get up but just didn't have the energy to.

'Word suits you, actually. All of you death eaters are cheapskate who wear the same damn thing every day, don't eat shit and – '

'Potter you make me sick!'

'You too! I hate you!' Harry said getting up. 'I hate you so much, damn it! It's people like you that Voldemort use as his servants because they are so cold, they make ice feel like scorching hot water! Here I came tonight in a fabulous mood, trying to make nice with you and all I get in the end is your ignorance.'

'Maybe that's why you are so ignorant. You most indeed are like your father. Being a death eater for fifteen years is an excuse to him but for you being a young boy and being so ignorant. You have to only hope that it's genetic.'

'How dare you talk about my father like that!' Harry shouted. 'He wasn't a death eater! My father isn't alive, he is...'

And Harry suddenly stopped and stared at Snape with his eyes wide with shock. Fifteen years? He staggered back a little and when the back of his knees collided with the chair behind him, he gasped. Their eyes were locked on each other for quite awhile. Harry's lungs suddenly contracted and he couldn't breathe. It felt as if a dementor was somewhere around because it didn't feel nice at all. The very last happiness that he had within him mere minutes ago, thoughts about Hermione and Ron, about Ginny and his mother had suddenly gushed out from him.

'You're not my father', Harry whispered as he stared at Snape. 'You could never be my father.'

'Harry, I – '

'Stop making jokes with me. That's funny though. I don't even look like you. Dumbledore would have told me if that was true. He would have – '

'Professor Dumbledore never would tell you because your mother and I wanted it that way. When you were born she was engaged to...to James and we thought it best to just alter your features so that you didn't look like me. We – '

'I don't believe you. My mother may have loved you but you seem to have gotten this weird delusion in your head or something that I'm your son? Are you so desperate and jealous of my father that you'd plot such an evil thing in your head? To come and tell me that I'm your son?'

'Please stop – '

'I'm nothing like you Severus Snape. Just look at me. I don't believe I've ever heard of a potion that alters features but a Stinging Hex and even that is temporary. Lay off of it. You need help, seriously. This dark arts stuff thwarted your damn brain up.'

'Harry listen to me.'

'I do not need to listen to your bloody story! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! GET OVER IT!'

'Read it', Snape said softly as he took an envelope out from a pocket in his coat and stretched his hand out to Harry. 'Go on. It's your mother's letter to me after she married James.'

'What does that have to do with me?' Harry asked eyeing the letter with disgust.

'Read it!'

Harry slowly walked up and took the letter then fingered it between his fingers as he read the writing on the envelope.

3 3

_My dearest Severus this is for you. I know we promised that we would never ever tell Harry about what happened but in light of him ever having doubt if you decide to tell him, let him have this. You may read it as well for it is to you I write this. Severus, I will always love you, my sweetheart. _

3 3

'You could have written this! Anyone could have!'

_Read it Harry._

Harry spun around looking wildly around him as he was sure he had just heard...but no it couldn't be.

'Stop it!' he shouted looking at Snape and saw that the man was up on his feet looking around frantically as well.

'You heard it too? The voice...' Harry asked and Snape nodded looking around.

'Lily?' Snape whispered softly as he looked around and then Harry saw his eyes rest on a table that was right next to them, right behind Harry's chair that he had been sitting in mere minutes ago.

Harry turned around quickly and his mouth fell open in shock. One of Snape's quills had risen in the air and so was a bit of parchment. It came to a standstill in the distance between Harry and Snape and then the quill began to write on the parchment, led by an invisible hand maybe belonging to...No! It couldn't be. But Harry remembered he had seen her before in the graveyard a year ago. Why wasn't she revealing herself to them?

Just as he was thinking it, and he noticed Snape's eyes had widened in horror too, Lily Evans Potter materialised in front of them both. Her ghost was standing there as she was writing using the quill on the parchment and all Harry and Snape could do was stare.

'Lily. Oh my God', Snape whispered and Lily held up one hand silencing him.

'One moment Severus, I need to get this bit over. I don't have much time.'

She stood there writing as if it was just a normal night and they were a happy family. Her red hair fell down her back neatly and Snape couldn't help but feel so heartbroken that tears formed in his eyes. He hadn't seen her for...years. Her face was exactly as he had remembered it and the way her mouth tugged up at one corner when she was deep in thought...it was all there. She was there right before him and he was speechless.

'There', she said finally and held up the parchment to admire her writing. 'I believe this will do.'

He walked towards Harry with a soft smile on her face and just stood there for a moment looking at him. She was beautiful, Harry thought as he looked at her. The way her eyes were green like his and bright with fascination in them. The way her face shone with childishness and happiness even though she was dead and gone. Harry honestly found himself believing that maybe she was still alive...

'Harry, my baby', she softly said and stepped forward. 'Baby, I'm so sorry for not being here for you'. And she hugged him.

Surprisingly he could feel her arms wrap around him but they were slightly cold. With her cheek pressed against his, Harry looked across the room at Snape as he hugged her back and saw that Snape was...crying. Of course he had tears in his eyes too but Snape looked deeply anguished and hurt as if he had been wounded. His face had become so pale that it looked pasty and dead. Snape's eyes flickered to meet Harry's then he reached up and wiped them with one shaky hand.

'Take this', Lily said softly to Harry as she pulled away lightly and she slid the parchment into his hand.

Harry took it, his eyes on hers and she touched his face. 'Read it.'

He didn't want his eyes to leave his mother's because he almost felt as if when he looked up she would be gone. She however, urged him on and he raised a shaky hand and looked at the parchment. But it wasn't any old bit of parchment now. It had taken the form of a stiff piece of cardboard that Harry instantly recognised as a birth certificate...his birth certificate.

_London Central Hospital_

_44 Brick lane Road, _

_Women's Ward: Maternity Ward_

_NEW INFANT REGISTRY_

_CHILD'S NAME__: HARRY SEVERUS SNAPE_

_MOTHER'S NAME__: LILY ANNE EVANS _

_FATHER'S NAME__: SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE_

_DATE OF BIRTH__: 31 JULY, 1980_

_WITNESS PRESENT__: ALBUS PERCIVAL BRIAN WULFURIC DUMBLEDORE_

His head was spinning. Harry reread his birth certificate one more time and then looked at his mother, tears in his eyes. She didn't look half as sad as he was actually because she was smiling.


	37. Chapter 37 The Choices We Made

'And you never told me', he said now looking at Snape who was looking at him with tears in his eyes. 'You never once told me!'

'He couldn't', Lily said softly and she touched his cheek with her fingers. 'How could he? There are things you don't know of as yet that totally destroyed Severus years ago, things that prevented him so much from revealing the truth to you. For the few that you do know yourself, how do you think the man who killed me would react if he found out that you were _our_ son?'

'He'd kill him', Harry said still looking at Snape and he saw the man take a deep intake of breathe as he tried to steady himself.

'Yes he would! He'd torture him.'

'Well he'd deserve it wouldn't he? After how he tortured me ever since I came here to this school.'

'I'm sorry', Snape said softly looking at him and Lily's head turned towards him.

'You're sorry?' Harry asked in an angry voice. 'You think you can just say you're sorry and make up for all the times you made my life here a living hell? Always accusing me of doing something bad, always failing me, insulting me in class, loathing after me like if I was nobody to you!'

'He had his reasons', Lily said looking sad. 'It was all my fault.'

'All your fault? How was it all your fault?'

'Didn't he tell you what I did?' Lily asked looking at Snape and Harry saw as their eyes met, they both looked...in love with each other, unto this day.

'I bet you've been going around telling people that you made that choice all by yourself to change Harry and save me from James haven't you? Well, Harry, you should hate me and not him actually. You see, the night I got you was the night before your father got married to me and your father was having a bachelor party so he happened to not be there. Severus and I hadn't spoken in weeks after I broke down and told him I was getting married to James. He refused to even talk to me.'

'I was deeply hurt, Lily', Snape said.

'I know you were. I understand that now but then I didn't. I didn't know what a stupid mistake I was about to make by marrying James because he was never the right one for me. I realised that after I married him and I still felt incomplete. God, when he wooed me with all his kind words and his false pretences I was fooled. Not that he was a bad man! He was good too but, my heart was always with you, Severus. And you knew that.'

Lily turned to Harry with tears in her eyes. 'Do you know what he did on my wedding day? Severus? He was so distraught by it all, that was the day he became a-a death eater. I'll never forgave you for doing that', Lily said looking at Snape. 'Because there I was on the alter about to say 'I do' to James and I realised that I really didn't care what would happen if I said no and married you instead. I suddenly didn't care what my parents would do or say because I hated them. I hated Petunia for telling them that you tried to rape me and having them turn against you and threaten to lock you up if you married me. I hated them all! But then Lupin saw me stalling and he came up and whispered in my ear that I shouldn't worry about Severus Snape because he was now a death eater. How you had just sent an owl to tell me that you'd miss my wedding sadly because you couldn't stand it and was going to dedicate the rest of your life to that man who ended up killing me.'

'I couldn't live without you!' Snape exclaimed in an anguished voice. 'I wanted to die!'

'You didn't have to become a death eater to prove it to me! I told you this before! I told you about what my parents thought about us and how I had no choice.'

'You had a choice, Lily. We were not children then. We were adults and you could have chosen for yourself. You chose James.'

'Oh God', Lily said rubbing her temples and closing her eyes, 'we are always going to fight on this, Severus. I don't want to fight with you. Like I told you before and will repeat it again, I was eighteen and still under my parents' wing. When they found out I was pregnant and they figured it was James' baby, they wanted me to marry him for my own good. It was arranged for me. I didn't know Harry would have ended up being your son and if you can't remember clearly, the night when you came to see me in the hospital, you were the one also who suggested that I go along and marry James. You said that I was better off with him and how – '

'I was deeply hurt and anguished, Lily!'

'Oh bloody hell you were anguished!' Lily cried rounding on Snape. 'You seemed alright with it in fact you understood how I felt and what situation I was in, Snape! You understood then and that's why you agreed to let me go ahead and marry James then you clicked on my wedding day! What the hell ever happened to you that day I don't know but somehow you lost your damn senses! I always knew you'd go after the dark arts. I always knew it and I constantly warned you about it! Look where it got you. Are you proud of it? All you have as an excuse was that you were hurt and anguished? Did you know how hurt and anguished I was when I heard about you becoming a death eater? You chose THAT over me? My best friend was now on the other side and he left me hanging. You terribly hurt me Severus and I couldn't forgive you.'

'Then what do you suggest that I should have done?' Snape asked, his cheeks wet with tears now.

'Understand me!'

'I LOVED YOU!' Snape cried.

'Oh really?' she asked and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder then looked at Snape. 'I had no idea! How did he come into existence, Snape?'

They stood staring at each other for some time until Harry couldn't take it anymore and he sank down into the chair and covered his face with his hands. Harry began to sob uncontrollably into his hands out of frustration and sadness. There they were, his parents, arguing over the past and he had to admit that had he been in Snape's position, he would have felt the same way like he did. He realised also that he understood the situation his mother had been in and even so, that sort of thing would cause any guy who was madly in love with a girl to crack. The very idea of you not getting to be with the one who had your heart was something so dreadful to imagine that Harry didn't know how to explain it.

'Lily', he heard Snape softly say, 'it's done. We can't change any of it. Let's stop arguing as if we can change it and focus on our...son.'

Harry couldn't believe what he had heard Snape just say. The man had just made a statement that affected his heart so much that he believed his heart had stopped beating. Snape had just called him his son and was actually making an attempt to be concerned about him.

'I love my son, Lily', Snape said softly, 'even though I had treated him bad for all these years it's because I was so angry at you for what you did and the mere fact of him just looking like James ignited that hatred in me. No matter how you twist and turn it James got you in the end and I never did. I wanted you to marry _me_ and you might say I'm stubborn and ignorant because I don't seem to understand what circumstances you were in but I did understand. I understood but that couldn't have stopped me from being hurt and feeling as if I could kill myself when you had to marry James. I had a right to feel that way. Any man would, had their one true love been taken away from them. And I still love you. I will always love you. What we had was so special to me that I have proven it to you in what I did promise Dumbledore the night you died. I don't care if the Dark Lord kills me because I know I would die in honour from protecting my son.'

'Severus', Lily softly said, and her hands fluttered up to her face then she ran towards Snape.

Snape wrapped his arms around her and even though it wasn't the same to actually hug her and smell her like he used to, he treasured it. Pressing his face unto her neck, he kissed her there and then she looked up and their lips met. Snape honestly believed that he wouldn't have felt her lips on his but he did. It felt as if she was entirely alive and real that he was so shocked from the impulse of her kiss. Harry watched them as they kissed and he couldn't help but cry and smile the same time.

They looked so deeply in love and so right for each other that Harry found himself finally understanding how two completely different people could fall in love and stay that way for so long. It had nothing to do about looks or behaviour sometimes, he thought. There was Snape with his bat-like appearance and black coat with his shoulder length greasy black hair and hooked nose. In his arms was his mother, with her beautiful red hair and face. Her pretty smile and kind eyes and her soft skin and cheeks that made her appear so pretty.

'I'll always love you Severus Snape', Lily softly said as she caressed his cheek and he rested his forehead on hers. 'I'll always be here with you and Harry.'

'Lily', he said into her hair now, 'the day you died was the day I died too and I'll never be the same again. I didn't know what to do. I was so distraught and I wanted to just –'

'Shhh', Lily said pressing a finger to his lips. And she slowly reached forward.

When their lips met again, Snape felt the tears running down his cheek and he wished that he could relive the day that they had made love for the first time during their fourth year. They were so young and were so sure of their love for each other that they didn't even think long and hard about being each other's firsts. She had gived herself to him freely. Now when she bit on his lip and her tongue slipped into his mouth, moving hotly around, all those feelings came rushing back. The time they had made love before she went to France was the deepest and most romantic experience he ever had.

None of them actually remembered that Harry was in the room, watching them as they kissed. He watched them and couldn't help but smile at what an expert at kissing his father...and Harry realised that from then Snape would be known to him as his father. How would he deal with that? Would he be able to tell Hermione and Ron? What would they say? _His father_ kissed his mother deeply and he ran his fingers between her hair as he did. Snape pulled away breathlessly and gazed into his mother's eyes, his filled with tears.

'Lily', he whispered, his voice low and cracked. 'I love you so much. You were my bestest friend and the only girl who saw through me. When all the others hated me and avoided me, you were the one who cared and –'

'Loved you the way you had to be loved. Severus you were the only person I could love with all my heart, be myself around you, make fun of you and your greasy hair', she said playfully and kissed him on his cheek, 'I could sit for hours with you without saying anything and feel so loved.'

He kissed her again and then remembered Harry was sitting there looking at him.

'We forgot Harry', he whispered into her ear for his son to not hear and she giggled, 'he's going to torment me about this for years to come.'

'You aren't a bad kisser you know. You were always so good at it. He can't complain. I could kiss you for so long. I remember', she said now turning to Harry, 'I remember this one time when we were in fifth year, yea your age, Harry. And it was Valentine's Day. For years your father and I were hiding our feelings from each other because we weren't sure if it was love we were feeling.'

'Then', she said ruffling Snape's hair, 'I tormented him to take me out by the lake. Usual Valentine's Night thing at Hogwarts' were for the fourth years and up to stay out on the grounds until eight...We went by the lake and then I made him confess his love for me. Then –'

'She tortured me', Snape said cutting her off lightly. 'She began to tease me with kisses and –'

'I liked teasing you', she said smiling, 'you were so easy to tease because I knew you loved me soo deep that when I kissed you I knew you'd lose control. And we did.'

'I wished I could have seen the two of you together', Harry said sadly. 'There aren't any pictures with the two of you for me to keep remembering or even knowing how you looked together.'

'Who says there aren't any?' Lily asked. 'Harry, there are so many with the two of us. More than with James and I. You can show him the album, Sev'.

'Really?' Harry asked looking shocked.

'Yes. Why he was at my house so many times over the holidays that when I got the slightest chance, I flashed pictures with my camera that my dad got me for my reward at passing every darn exam in my first year. Used to drive Petunia crazy when we'd go off and leave her alone at home when our parents were out working during the day.'

'I remember the picnics', Snape softly said.

'Of course you would. Those were special times to us, not even Harry can hear about them', she said winking at Harry.

'I wish you were still her so we could both have you. I just became so cold and dreadful after you died. I don't believe I have a heart now.'

'Oh you do. I can feel it.'

'That's because you're here with me. I can love another but never as much as I loved you.'

'Love Harry as you'd love me then', she said looking over at Harry. 'He's still a part of me. He's ours, what our love made. What we made together. Love him for me.'

'I will', Snape said in a pained voice.

Lily kissed him longingly again then turned to face Harry and she walked towards him. She then bent down and wiped his cheeks, smiling and kissed his forehead.

'Harry, I love you so much. Don't worry about what Severus and I did in the past. Don't worry about his choice or mine. We might regret what we did but we will never regret having you as our own. Whenever you find that you hate him, just remember this: when he came to see you at the hospital and he saw you had his narrow face structure and black hair, he picked up into his arms and kissed you softly. He didn't disown you, nor even ask any questions, sweetheart. He just held you there in his arms and never wanted to put you down even when Dumbledore came. He was the one who suggested we name you Harry.'

'I have to go now', she said softly and already her body outline was slowly fading. She turned to Snape and said, 'Mr. Killer can never separate us, Severus. Oh, and I don't mind if you end up being with Kate. She is one lucky woman to have you. Harry, read the letter still', she said and she was gone.

Snape and Harry stood gazing at the spot where she had just disappeared from and then the former sank into the chair he had once been sitting in.

And he cried.


	38. Chapter 38 The Letter Lily Wrote

Harry walked up to where Snape was sitting and he lightly placed the palm of his right hand on the man's shoulder as Snape sobbed. He wanted to cry too. The tears were stinging behind his eyelids as he tried to keep them hidden. What had happened was all too much for him and looking at Snape, he realised that he didn't or couldn't even begin to understand what it must be like for Snape. When his touch didn't bring about any reaction by Snape, Harry took time to open the envelope in his hand. He slid out the sheet of parchment and began to read. With every line, he felt tears slide down his cheek and his fingers trembled slightly as well.

_Dear Sev, _

_Tonight I had to teach James how to change Harry's napkin aka diapers and he wasn't too pleased about it. You see, by the time poor James was unclipping the clasps at the baby's side, he couldn't bear it. I'm sorry to say your son is a messy boy. _

_Your son. Our son._

_Oh Sev, if I could just undo the past I would most definitely do so! I always wanted to end up being your other half and to die in your arms when the most dreadful hour might present itself. It might not be so dreadful with you by my side. I have always loved you so much sweetheart and there is not a day that goes by when I don't want to slap myself sharply for marrying James. I'm so sorry. I keep saying this over and over again because I know that someday; you will hate me so much for ending up with James that it will cause you to hate me. _

_Dear Severus, if that time presents itself please remember this: when I made love to you in our seventh year, I wanted nothing more than for you to always be my first. I wanted that moment to last forever. When you kissed me, Severus, it was the only time I felt so real and complete that anything seemed possible for me. James is a terrible kisser to note. Actually, he hardly kisses me at all since we got married and the baby came along._

_I'm sorry, Severus._

_There I go again. I don't feel like waving my wand to erase that line but as I'm writing to you, whenever I find myself penning you a letter, I always end up crying. I'm crying right now, wishing you were here to see what Harry is doing as I write this second. He is standing up in his crib staring at me and babbling in baby language. His sharp green eyes are peering out at me through the crib posts and all I can think about is that night when you held him in your arms. You were the first to hold him. Do you remember? I had called for you as soon as I delivered him using Ellen my owl. I remember penning that short letter, what was it...'come quickly' or something of that sort to you and sending it along with Ellen. When you came a mere five minutes after, the nurse was just swathing the baby in cloth and even before she asked if you were the father, you asked to hold him. Severus, I wanted to cry so badly when you asked that! You knew it was probably James' son and yet you asked to hold him in your arms!_

_Then you just stood there with him in your arms, playing with him, tickling his neck and picking up his tiny hand and kissing it. It was so cute to watch! Then without even asking if he had a name, you said. 'I think you should name him Harry, after your father Lily.'_

_Do you remember that? Of course you would because you never forget things at all. _

_I was just thinking about how long we have been best friends and not a day had presented itself when I thought you were not going to be there for me. Even when we fell out over that 'Mudblood' incident, I knew that had I wanted your help, I could have gotten it. Deep down, Severus, that incident did hurt me deeply because out of all the people that I knew, you were the last one I expected to call me that. I must say that I couldn't sleep that night after that incident because I kept wondering what I had done to deserve such a name. I kept racking my brains to bring up a situation where I had hurt you but it wasn't hard to bring up one. James._

_Severus, as I sit here now, I have to tell you the truth. Since we met at age seven you have always been the most lovable person in my life. I have always loved you and no matter what situation presented itself before me to doubt your love for me, I had always believed you were my bestest friend. The dark arts never separated me from you because when all the other dark friends of yours scared me, I wasn't scared by you because I knew you had a heart and your heart was entirely filled by me. Your scent and your hair, your eyes and your touch: I can still remember it all. I can remember that picnic we had in the forest when I showed you the box of chocolates James had given me for Valentine's Day and you got angry. I had done it to make you jealous of course. Anything to get you to admit your love for me was what I often did but you never did say you loved me until James and I were together and he almost raped me._

_That night was horrible because he wasn't drunk like he admitted he was and I was so prepared to give him a chance after being so angry at you for not saying you loved me. There I was walking down by the lake with him and he pushed me down when I started to talk about you. He demanded to know what was it about you that had me so heart flushed and when I challenged him back, he began to forcefully grab out at me and kiss me hard enough to make me cry. When he was about to rape me, you came out of nowhere and pulled him off of me. You were the one who kicked him hard and spat in his face after you saw what he had done and he ran off._

_And then you cried._

_I just stood there looking back at you crying as well and I didn't know why you were crying. I had never seen you cry before and never thought you were capable of it but the tears had to be coming from you. You sank to the ground on your knees and asked me why I had been hurting you so much over the past few years then you admitted your love for me. It was supposed to be the happiest moment of my life when you did say you loved me but it wasn't because you were so anguished and I was so hurt at what James had done to me. That night when you kissed me for the first time, I have to admit that I wanted to lie in your arms and kiss you forever. It felt right and real. With your fingers in my hair and your body pressed against mine, I knew my mother had always been right when she said I'd find that one boy to love me one day. _

_When we made out in seventh year, it was incredible. Then that night when things changed us, and I got pregnant, we weren't ever the same again. You stopped coming to see me and James got even fiercer with you. He probably suspected you were seeing me but couldn't face me with such a proposition. Now looking back at it, you had placed yourself in such a situation for me to have you although there was still James in my life. You never cared if he was with me as well once you had me you were more than satisfied. Every time we met we ravished each other because the absence was too much. We were so hungry for each other's touch and feel that those times left me wanting more even though I was completely worked out. We brought out the deepest happiness in each other. _

_Dearest Sev, when Professor Dumbledore altered Harry's features to look like James as well, I didn't know what I had agreed to but I did agree anyway. I knew someday that you would tell Harry the truth and you would love him with all your heart that it didn't trouble me to let him pass as James' son. I knew he'd find out somehow. I just knew, Severus. I know that you will and when that day presents itself and Harry is in doubt I will help you convince him somehow. I will come if I have to when you gather the courage to tell him and we will both do so. _

_Severus, I will always love you and whenever I think of you, the places where you touched me always seem to tingle as if you had done it mere seconds before. I'd forget about James and think only about you and your smell and smile, your lips and courage. I'd think of when you used to comb my hair and when I taught you how to braid my hair. Oh the times when you'd get angry at me and turn your back and I'd put on my cute voice on you. It made you turn around and come rushing to me. It always worked. _

_Remember the time when I showed you the box of chocolates and the rose what you said? When I told you that I liked how the rose smelt, you said you preferred the scent of a Lily? It made me blush deeply at that! Then that time when you were over at my house for dinner and we sat next to each other? Remember when our hands brushed and you teased me under the table, right in front of my parents, by placing your hand on my thigh and running your fingers there? I remember how we would hold hands under the table and I'd touch you there for fun, just to see how you'd brave that serious expression on your face in front of everyone._

_It was so thrilling after when you took out revenge after dinner. We had so much fun then. I'll always treasure those good times. I know you will as well._

_Just a reminder before I go: remember that you are invited for Thanksgiving even though I know you wouldn't come. Don't worry with James or Sirius. They can't do anything to stop you from coming. To James, Sirius is Harry's Godfather but to me, it is you who are Harry's father and that matters far more to me. Please come. I love you and I want to see you. We got Harry a broom yesterday and he is learning to use it. I want you to see him in action Severus you can't continue avoiding me. I need to see you, please. Every day that goes by without me seeing you, it kills me! I need to hear your voice and see you. I long so much for you, Severus. Please come. You see how I'm babbling like dear Harry? It's because maybe like him, I want to see you again. Please don't make me come looking for you. If I am forced to, you and I will both have to, as you would say, 'ravish each other'._

_Your Lily_

'Harry.'

Harry dropped the two sheets of parchment and turned around to look at Snape. There he sat in the chair with his fingers pressed unto his temples and his eyes were swollen and moist. He was looking at Harry dazed. Harry was crying too after reading the letter and his knees had become weak as well. He all of a sudden found it hard to take deep full breaths of air and his head was fuzzy.

'I read it', he said bending to pick up the sheets and looking up. His voice was cracked just as Snape's was.

'Harry, I'm sorry', Snape said and he sighed deeply then got up. 'I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me for all the horrible things I have done?'

And without waiting a beat, Harry went forward and hugged the man who ended up being his father.


	39. Chapter 39 I forgive you dad

'I forgive you', Harry said as he rested his chin on Snape's right shoulder.

He had his hands around the man whom he had once hated so bad, the man who ended up being his father and all Harry could think about was how life was full of surprises. Never had he ever imagined such a thing in his wildest dreams. He never thought that he would someday have to think of the man before him as his father. It was all too thrilling for him.

'I just hated you because you looked like James', Snape whispered as he hugged his son.

They both hugged for more than a minute and when they finally pulled apart, Snape still had Harry's hand in his. He sat down on a two cushioned chair and beckoned for Harry to sit as well.

'The letter had me smiling and crying at the same time', Harry said with a smile on his face, 'especially the part where she mentioned that bit about what you two used to do under the table.'

'Oh that was horrendous. Most times when her hand would reach too far up, I'd have to excuse myself from the table to just get away. It was tormenting to have her tease me like that.'

Harry laughed and squeezed Snape's arm playfully. 'And that time when you said you preferred the scent of a Lily. That was so sweet!'

'Oh dear, yes, I remember that bit as if it was yesterday she was sitting on the blanket on the grass and I was standing with my back to her. She was teasing me again about how the box of chocolates was so tempting and how James knew her soft spot that I just wanted to turn around and tackle her.'

'What the two of you had. That was love', Harry said looking at Snape.

'Harry, you don't know what it is like as yet. You cannot begin to imagine what I felt...feel for her. It was and still is so...tormenting to have had her and not have her fully. Many people do not know what it feels like to love a girl so deeply that when she marries another, even though you know she had no choice, you feel as if more than half of your heart has gone.'

'I can only imagine.'

Snape's eyes became moist again as he stared into space.

'She was my girl, Harry', Snape whispered.

'I can't imagine her as a girl. I can only see her as a woman because I've never seen her when she was younger.'

'The album', Snape said suddenly snapping back to attention. 'Let me go get it.'

Snape disappeared into another room and after awhile, he came back with a large album under one arm. Sitting down next to Harry, he placed the album unto Harry's lap.

'Don't mind the cover', Snape said smiling a bit as he ran his finger over Lily's drawings. 'She did this when we were in the library once, after getting bored at me explaining the dark arts to her.'

Harry smiled as well as he looked at his mother's drawings. There were small roses along the edges of the cover and she had drawn a huge heart in the centre with the initials S.S and L.E in the middle of the heart. At the bottom, Lily had etched 'Forever and Ever: Best Friends'. The cover was green and red to begin with and Harry didn't even have to ask about that selection. His mother and father had both used their house colours.

'I love this', Harry said after awhile and he lifted the cover with his fingers.

What greeted his eyes was nothing to what he would have imagined. It was a black and white photo, almost nine inches in length, of two children sitting on a lawn of some sort. The boy was skinny with shoulder length black hair and he was wearing a tattered blue long sleeved shirt with denim jeans almost too long for him. The girl was beaming up at the camera with her bright red hair shining in the sun. Her deep green eyes were so eye catching that they kept drawing Harry's attention all the time.

'I am not too pleased about that picture. I look so tattered', Snape said and Harry laughed.

'If I didn't know that was you I would have never ever thought...look at her eyes.'

'Her eyes were always an eye catcher.'

'Yes!' Harry admitted for he had been thinking the very same thing mere seconds before.

'This was taken on her eight birthday in the park. Her mother had taken us there to have a picnic and all Lily kept doing was singing 'This is a song that doesn't end, and it goes on and on my friend –'

'Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they continue singing it forever just because –' Harry sang along too and he and Snape laughed merrily. 'I don't know but I remember that song somehow!'

'She used to sing it to you to make you laugh', Snape said smiling and Harry looked up a bit shocked.

'Really?'

'Yes. When you used to be fidgeting about and crying, she would start singing to you and then you would bubble up with laughter. I myself used to give in to laughing, just to hear your baby laughter.'

Harry laughed at this and began to read at the bottom of the page where the picture was.

_Severus: I'm sitting next to the sexiest girl alive on this planet!_

_Lily: Do you know you just said that out loud? Oh I know I'm sexy! Ha ha!_

'She wrote that', Snape said as he read it too. 'She was so humorous.'

Harry couldn't help but smile broadly at what his mother had written and he turned the page.

Both his mother and father were standing behind a wooden stand and Lily was holding a mug of lemonade in her hand. Snape had his arm around her waist and in this picture, he was smiling. They looked so young and cute that Harry couldn't help but say 'aww!'

'How old were you two here?' he asked.

'Well this was just a few months before we got our letters of acceptance to Hogwarts. We were raising money, as she believed, for me to buy a new shirt. As it ended up being, I bought a new dress for her and this book she wanted so bad: Alice in Wonderland.'

'That was so sweet!' Harry said. 'I bet she was so thrilled when you surprised her!'

'Not entirely', Snape said, 'your mother wanted to take the dress and book back and buy me an entirely new outfit. Of course, she didn't have her way. We had a playful fight in the grass and then she ended up laughing so hard that we couldn't move and she ended up keeping the items.'

And the other picture showed both of them holding up their letters from Hogwarts, then both of them standing outside the Hogwarts Express looking nervous and eager to get along to their new school. After that, Harry noted that both his mother and father grew up before his eyes in the photos. There were pictures with them in their school robes and with them at Hogwarts itself. Harry was able to see his mother's friends and the friends his father had who ended up being death eaters. Then there was this funny picture where James, Sirius, Peter and Lupin seemed to be caught off guard. All four of them were staring at the picture wide eyed.

'Oh your mother caught the four of those lunatics sneaking off after hours unto the castle grounds. She wanted to keep that picture in there just for the fun of it all.'

'Damn, just look at my-I mean James.' And there was an awkward silence that followed.

Harry didn't know why but he just couldn't call Snape his father or dad. It was as if he couldn't still believe it. Snape seemed a bit down as well.

'It is alright, Harry. I understand.' And Snape ruffled Harry's hair lightly. 'I believe you will like the next picture.'

Harry quickly turned the page and saw the prettiest portrait of two lovers that he had ever seen, not that he had seen many before. There was Snape and Lily kissing by the tree near the lake on the school grounds. They both had on casual clothes. Lily was wearing a beautiful pink satin dress and her hair was tied back neatly. Snape had on a charming tuxedo. He had his hand on her neck and she had her right hand pressed on his cheek.

'I love this!' Harry exclaimed. 'You two look so in love! When was this?'

'In our seventh year. This was Valentines Night. The usual tradition that Professor Dumbledore had was for fourth year students and above to be allowed to use the grounds up to nine in the night. Just to couple up and be teenagers.'

'Wait, you and my mother took advantage of _that_?'

'Well she forced me to go with her. I wanted to stay upstairs and review my notes but Lily always got her way', Snape said. 'This one here', he said turning the page, 'was at our graduation. We had a fight and she ended up telling me that she never wanted to see me again. The source of the fight was that she wanted to sit next to me but without her knowing, James had taken my seat and when she saw, she believed that I had just not wanted to sit near her. It was all stupid, thinking about it now.'

'Yea that was crazy indeed. But I bet she was so in love with you that she wanted more than ever for you to sit next to her.'

'Yes that was true, added to the fact that she probably wanted to torture me by tickling my ear or whispering wicked things in my ear.'

In the end, the last picture Harry saw was the one where Snape was holding him as a baby and his mother was lying on the hospital bed. The baby was reaching up two pudgy arms up Snape and Snape was turning this way and that smiling.

'Who took this out?' Harry asked a bit confused.

'Professor Dumbledore of course.'

'Ah! I could have guessed that.'

'You are so lying', Snape said smiling.

'Alright I am, but...hey don't laugh at me!'

And Harry began to laugh as he saw Snape laughing as well.

'I don't even know why I'm laughing!' Harry admitted and Snape stopped to take a few gulps of air.

'Neither do I, really', Snape said and he chuckled. 'I would love to see how you would look now if you hadn't been placed under the feature changing spell.'

'Although I prefer the way I am, I'm curious as well. Sorry to say I don't want your hair.'

'What is wrong with my hair?' Snape asked as he lightly touched his hair.

'It's –' and Harry reached out to touch it.

To his surprise, it was nothing like what he had always thought it was like. Snape's hair wasn't greasy. It was soft.

'You believed my hair to be greasy didn't you?' Snape asked and Harry nodded looking sheepish. 'Well you were wrong. Many people think the same though. One day I had to use an ointment on my face because a bit of potion had gotten on my face and James as well as his gang believed that it was grease. Greasy slimeball. The name stuck with me from then.'

'Wait a minute', Harry suddenly said and Snape's head jerked up. 'What happened to your neck? You have a hickey on your neck! Did my mother –'

And Snape reached up quickly to feel around his neck. He summoned a mirror from a nearby table and peered into it looking bewildered but saw nothing.

'You little insolent brat!' Snape cried and grabbed out at Harry who scrambled out of reach, laughing like a hyena.


	40. And He Ended Up Being My Father

They playfully tackled each other for awhile then Snape pinned Harry to the couch and tried to catch his breath after laughing.

'Alright! Alright!' Harry cried as Snape tickled him in his tummy, 'there is-ahahahah! There is no hickey!'

'Good boy', Snape said and he released Harry then leant back to catch his breath once more.

'I have to admit though, I never thought of you as a romantic type. I mean mom said you can kiss good but other than that, I –'

'Don't push your luck', Snape said but Harry continued as if he didn't hear him.

'...can't imagine you being romantic with her. What were you in school? Some sort of rock star, I-am-so-cool-dude type of guy?'

'I am warning you –'

'What did you do? For the geeky guy to win the prettiest girl in school, that is something. The geek who always had his nose in a book. The –'

And Snape grabbed him and pinned his arms down to his sides. Harry's back was to him and Snape used one hand to reach down and tickle him until Harry began to writher in his grasp. Of course he knew Harry had been teasing him.

'I was not a geek', Snape said tickling harder. 'As a matter of fact, repeat after me, you were not a geek.'

'I-ahahahahaah, I am not a geek!' Harry exclaimed laughing uncontrollably.

'Oh I am going to continue torturing you until you say it. Go on.'

'I will not-ahahaha-I will, oh stop it!' Harry cried as he gasped for air and laughed. 'Dad stop it! You are not a geek. Dad you're not a geek!' And Snape released him.

'You called me dad', Snape said softly as he brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead.

'I know. It sounded weird but right.'

'That-that was nice', Snape commented. 'I hope when the Dark Lord is trying to pry into my mind he will not be able to see this memory because this is one memory that is hard to forget. I will not ever forget you calling me dad.'

'Well you are my father', Harry said and he wrapped an arm around Snape's waist and snuggled up to him. 'You deserve much more than for me to be calling you dad alone. I hate to think that we have to hide this from everyone until God knows when.'

'That is going to be hard', Snape said as he hugged Harry. 'It is going to be hard especially in class and in front of everyone.'

'I guess we can begin lightly by me doing something fabulous and you all of a sudden taking a liking to me. What about if I do exceptionally well in concocting a potion and you come over and comment me? That sounds like a start. It will shock everyone but...you just can't go on insulting me.'

'I cannot for sure. You know, both your parents have the gift of potion making in them but you seem to take after me with delving into tackling the dark arts. I have seen you in action without you being aware and you are brilliant at defending yourself. I'm not saying that you like the dark arts but you have it in you. The way you fought Voldemort in your fourth year –'

'You were in the graveyard?' Harry asked with his eyes wide.

'No. I heard. Lucius told me. How Voldemort demanded to duel with you and then you seemed to have retreated and you came back to fight him off. That was brave. And you have your mother's kindness and loyalty. You have her determination and sincerity.'

'Am I all of that?' Harry asked looked abashed.

'Yes. What you have from me is your ignorance and determination to get things right.'

'That's true come to think of it. Now there is just one thing more to take care of', Harry said clapping his hands together.

'Oh what is that?' Snape asked curiously.

'I have to get you and Kate to marry each other.'

'What the –' Snape began but Harry got up and flexed his arms.

'That's right. You don't see it yet, but on my side, you better get a move on. I didn't go through all of that just to allow you to let her go.'

'Marry her?' Snape asked flabbergasted and Harry nodded.

'Yep. You see, if the two of you marry then you will be much happier and take less points from Gryffindor and be nicer to me!'

'Marry her?' Snape repeated looking dazed. 'I am too old, Harry.'

'No you're not! You're not even forty yet! Bet you still have muscles under that shirt sleeve and a six pack visible under that shirt.'

'But if anything slips up with me, Voldemort can take revenge on her. I don't want that!'

'Dad you have to take risks. Take the girl as she is here. Grab the fish before it gets away. Pick the –'

'Alright', Snape said sighing deeply, 'just do me one thing for now. Just don't interfere with my love life ever again.'

'But it ended up being successful didn't it?' Harry asked looking innocent as possible.

'Yes but I prefer to not allow my son to meddle in love life.'

'You ended up shagging her didn't you?' Harry asked suddenly and Snape looked at him, his eyes narrowing.

'I refuse to answer.'

'You did! Touchdown!'

'This isn't a football match, Harry.'

'I know but at least you are back to normal now. You –'

'Go to bed, Harry', Snape said softly.

'I –'

'Just go and get some sleep. We shall talk more later on.'

'Fine', Harry said getting up, 'I know you're meeting her tonight. I just wanted the best for you alright?'

Snape got up and hugged Harry. 'Thanks a lot. It's nice to think that even when you didn't know I was your father, you wanted the best for me. That is something I will never forget. Good night, Harry. Sweet dreams, son.'

'You're the only parent I have left. I always want the best for you. Good night, dad.'

And when Harry had exited Snape's quarters, he sat down on the chair and summoned a bottle of whiskey. Without even getting a glass, Snape popped the cork and took a huge swallow. By midnight, he was knocked out cold.

THE END.

(I'm planning to write another part to this someday, but not for now. I'll do like a sequel with the relationship with Harry and Snape AFTER this incident. There will also be the climax when Voldemort will find out and blah blah. Hope I get around to writing it! Thanks for reading! Love you readers! Bye for now)


	41. Finale

Looking back now, I couldn't help but smile to myself when I remembered how I surprisingly found out that he was my father. And now as I sat on a green sofa within his living room in Spinner's End with little Severus Albus cradling in my arms, I had to laugh. The years that had lapsed by from the time you had last heard from me to now would be calculated to be exactly within five years. I was now married to the love of my life, Ginny Weasley and we had two sons already.

Snape was smiling down at the baby in my arms whilst James Jr. continued to tug at the hem of his black robe. 'Is he really named after that old crook and I at the _same_ time?' he asked and I nodded.

'I just had to do it', I said shifting Severus Jr. about on my lap. He only gurgled with a finger in his mouth as his piercing green eyes gazed back at me. 'Will you come to his baby shower?'

'Of course', he said bending down and he scooped James up into his arms, my son giggling uncontrollably as he was lifted into the air. 'But you need a daughter now. I'll have to inform Ginny that she needs to give you a beautiful daughter. I am certain that her eyes will be green as well.'

'And then you'll be reminded of my mother whenever you see her', I said to him as he sat down next to me. James Jr. continued to tackle his way around my father's arms as Snape tried to tickle him. 'How are things between you and Katey going?'

He shrugged then reached up to brush a few strands of jet black hair behind his right ear. 'Well Harry, whilst you and Ginny were away in France with Hermione and Ron, I proposed to her.'

'And?' I asked becoming fully alert now, my eyes wide.

'And she said yes.'

'Yes!' I said pumping a fist in the air and I laughed out loud. 'Yes, yes, yes!'

My father only stared back at me, a small smile playing on his lips. 'Dear God, must I remind you that you have a tiny baby in your arms?'

'She said yes!' I said getting up and I whirled round and round with my son in my arms. 'My father is going to get married!'

'Thanks for being so happy for me, Harry', he said after a pause. 'Finally I have someone again in my life that is willing to love me forever and ever. Me and my arrogant, cold self.'

I sat down beside him and watched as James got up on his small pudgy legs to work his fingers into his grandfather's hair. 'We all love you, dad', I said patting him on his shoulder affectionately. 'Dad, just remember that I'm always here for you and...You have two grandsons now! Just think of it!'

'I know', he said smiling widely. 'I am a grandfather. That's so fantastic.'

'Grand dada', James blurted out and we both turned to stare at him wide eyed.

'Did he...?'

'He just called me...?'

'Grand dada', and James began to laugh as he hopped about on his feet, his fingers holding unto Snape's shirt.

'Oh my God, dad! Those are his first words! Ever!'

'That's –' and James threw himself unto Snape, laughing as he went. I watched the two of them fight, their laughter rising and falling. 'Harry I swear that if this was James Potter Senior, I would have whipped out my wand...' James continued to fight with him. '...I would not have tolerated such childish antics!'

Later that evening, I finally got him to hold the baby in his arms. At first he was a bit hesitant but when I threatened to tell Katey that he was eager to have a son of his own, he gave in. I watched as he took the baby with his name into his arms and when I wasn't expecting it, my father lifted Severus Jr. up and kissed him gently on his forehead.

Would you believe if I told you that Severus Jr. as he got older, Ginny and I were astounded by the way his hair grew? On his fifth birthday, his jet black hair had grown up to his shoulders and the tendrils were as straight as his grandfather's! And my son refused to have a scissors come within a foot of his hair. He favoured his grandfather and my father absolutely adored him.

As for James Jr. he grew to resemble me to a T. His hair became just as dishevelled as mine and his green eyes just served as a reminder to everyone of that little green eyed boy who was always targeted by Voldemort. James was a sweet boy. He got into Hogwarts as I expected.

Severus Jr. to his grandfather's delight got into Slytherin. He excelled in Potions and Transfiguration and guess what his Patronus was? A silvery doe.

On the fifteenth of June two years after Severus Jr. first got his letter to attend Hogwarts, Ginny and I became proud parents to a lovely baby girl. And her eyes appeared to be as green as mine but her hair grew red to Snape's delight. We named her Lily. It was only fair to both my parents that I named my children after them. But the fun all came in due time when they grew old enough for me to explain their family history to them.

James found out where he got his name from and he was a bit angered by it all. But when I told him of how the man I believed to be my father was also a brave man, and his grandfather assured him that all was well between him and James, he cooled down.

Lily became so delighted when she heard that she was named after her grandmother. Everywhere she went, she wore her red hair down, dancing behind her as she smiled. And Snape would occasionally point out something about her that was so like my mother. Her laugh and the way she smiled. And then there was her love and kindness. My daughter never ceased in being generous. And she simply adored her grandfather: both of them actually.

And Severus, he couldn't stop boasting about his grandfathers especially Snape. He'd always exaggerate on the bits when Snape was a Death Eater and how he saved my life.

So we lived happy, Snape became part of my family and so he also became part of the Weasley family as well.

Oh and the wedding! That was absolutely memorable to me. I can still remember my father's face when his eyes met with his future wife, Katey. They seemed so happily in love with each other that Ginny as well as Hermione couldn't help but shed a few tears when the newlyweds kissed. And they never chose to get any children but chose to shower their grandchildren with all the love and security that they could offer.

'I've always wanted a family, Harry', Snape said to me as we sat side by side on a bench facing the ocean. We were in Australia for a family vacation and I just savoured the moments I could spend with my dad. When it was just him and me talking, laughing and smiling together, it was all that I wanted sometimes. I never had a father but he had come into my life and changed it.

'And I'm proud to be the one to have given you something, dad.' And I wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a hug.

'Don't make me grow emotional, my son', he said as tears moistened his eyes. 'I will always be here for you.'

'And so will all of us...for you', I said and we looked on as the sun set before us.

**THE END**


End file.
